Gundam Wing Technowars
by Calerom
Summary: Após os eventos da Endless Waltz, os jovens pilotos dos Gundams têm que enfrentar um novo inimigo!
1. O Vale das Cinzas

GUNDAM WING:   
  
TECHNOWARS  
  
FanFic escrita por: Calerom  
  
Início: 23/09/2003 - 1a Versão  
  
Final:  
  
E-Mail: myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Créditos:  
  
Gundam Wing: História original escrita por Hajime Yadate e Yoshiyuki Tomino.  
  
Produtora da versão da TV: Sunrise Inc. e TV Asahi.  
  
Nome Original: Shin Kido Senki Gundam Wing   
  
Observação:  
  
Esta obra foi feita única e exclusivamente como um fanfic para entretenimento pessoal e dos leitores. Obviamente tanto a série Gundam Wing como a sua história, personagens e designs de Mobile Suits não me pertencem, sendo de propriedade dos autores citados acima. .   
  
Quaisquer personagens que não constam na série original, no OVA ou na adaptação em quadrinhos são de minha criação. Eles são totalmente fictícios, sendo qualquer semelhança com nomes, fatos e datas, mera coincidência.  
  
Nota do Autor da Fanfic:  
  
Esta fanfic se passa logo após o encerramento do OVA, em meados de 198 AC, um ano e meio após os acontecimentos da "Endless Waltz".  
  
Classifico a FIC como PG-13, devido ao fato dela ser um pouco realista e conter cenas de violência. A linha da história segue mais ou menos o final do OVA, contudo, alterei alguns pormenores para dar a entender que o processo de pacificação da Terra e das colônias espaciais está sendo mais problemático do que o final otimista dado à série.   
  
Optei por montar uma fic enfocando mais o aspecto científico militar da saga com uma pequena discussão ética no meio.   
  
Esta obra NÃO contém cenas ou situações de Yaoi ou Yuri ou ênfase demasiada em romances amorosos, estilo Heero e Relena. Quem quiser ver isto tem à sua disposição uma infinidade de fics escritos tanto em português como em inglês.  
  
O capítulo 1 ainda está incompleto e pode ser modificado radicalmente na sua versão definitiva. Pretendo escrever entre 6 a 10 capítulos, sendo atualizados numa base quinzenal.   
  
Agradeço de antemão as críticas construtivas, sugestões e reviews a serem mandados pelos leitores. O e-mail de contato está tanto no início como no final da fic, para quem quiser escrever para mim.   
  
CAPÍTULO ZERO:   
  
O VALE DAS CINZAS   
  
Ano 198 AC. A paz ainda continuava entre os homens. Graças ao sacrifício de cinco jovens pilotos, a Terra e as Colônias haviam alcançado uma paz duradoura e nossos jovens haviam tomado novos rumos em direção ao futuro...  
  
E, desde então, a História nunca mais assistiu ao ressurgimento das armas chamadas Gundams..   
  
Contudo, nem tudo era um mar de rosas. Embora a população - da Terra e das colônias em geral - havia saudado com alívio o fim da Eve Wars e da efêmera tentativa de golpe de estado perpetrada por Dekim Barton e Mariemeia Khushrenada, havia feridas enormes que custavam a se cicatrizar...  
  
Com o fim dos conflitos, o novo governo da Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre pôde enfim redirecionar os enormes recursos - até então usados no orçamento militar de ambos os lados - para a reconstrução das devastações causadas pelo último conflito, obras de infra-estrutura, produção de alimentos e para a área social.   
  
Contudo, apesar de quase um ano e meio ter se passado, ainda havia muita coisa para ser feita. O desemprego, a criminalidade e a recessão econômica persistiam nas colônias - que continuavam ainda dependentes do comércio com a Terra - e enormes áreas da esfera terrestre necessitavam de cuidados ecológicos intensivos para recuperar o equilíbrio outrora perdido, tarefa que talvez duraria décadas e mesmo séculos.   
  
Por mais do que a tecnologia e o conhecimento científico tivessem avançado a passos largos durante o período das guerras, nada disto seria suficiente para trazer de volta à vida florestas devastadas, rios poluídos com dejetos químicos, áreas outrora férteis transformadas em desertos, minas esgotadas e campos transformados em crateras devido ao impacto de armas de destruição nunca vistas.  
  
As metrópoles ainda existentes na esfera terrestre haviam se transformado em autênticos formigueiros, e poucas podiam se gabar de ter uma certa qualidade de vida.   
  
Muitas das pequenas e médias cidades ao redor do planeta haviam decaído ou mesmo desaparecido devido à destruíção sistemática de áreas de pesca e plantio e ao caos econômico resultante.   
  
Em algum lugar daquele país que outrora foi chamado de Estados Unidos da América, a antiga superpotência mundial dos séculos XX e XXI...  
  
Antigamente era chamado de "Vale do Silício" uma região no estado da Califórnia, perto de San Francisco, aonde se concentrava empresas produtoras de software, tecnologia de informações e da então nascente Internet, uma rede mundial de computadores.   
  
O Vale do Silício era a Meca da tecnologia pré-AC (After Colony - depois da Colonização Espacial), com o seu altíssimo índice de informatização, seus altos salários e seu ainda maior custo de vida, atraindo jovens recém-formados e executivos de prestígio.  
  
Esta situação perdurou mesmo no início da Era AC, quando altíssimos investimentos foram feitos nas áreas de pesquisa espacial, construção de estruturas espaciais e na tentativa de se tornar mais eficaz e mais barata a comunicação de dados entre a Terra e o Espaço. Naturalmente, para que as colônias fossem construídas, seria necessário um investimento sem precedentes em tecnologia, e tanto o Vale do Silício como outros centros de excelência espalhados ao redor do mundo foram beneficiados (Dublin na Irlanda, Tel Aviv em Israel, Bangalore na Índia, Taiwan em Formosa, Campinas no Brasil, etc.).   
  
Contudo, tudo tem um fim.   
  
O chamado Vale do Silício começou a decair quando pipocaram os primeiros conflitos militares entre os países da Terra, na disputa por territórios e recursos naturais, e mais tarde, entre a Esfera Terrestre e as colônias.   
  
Por ser um centro estratégico vital, a área ao redor de San Francisco - bem como outros centros tecnológicos - foi atacada e milhares de pessoas morreram nos combates que se seguiram ao longo dos anos.  
  
Durante a Eve Wars, os dirigentes da Aliança Terrestre e mais tarde a OZ (Organização do Zodíaco) trataram de remanejar ao máximo seus engenheiros, técnicos e cientistas, descentralizando o máximo possível centros de comunicações, tecnologia e logística, para evitar que fossem alvos fáceis dos rebeldes.   
  
Fábricas e laboratórios de pesquisa High-Tech foram transferidos para alguns satélites militares e mesmo para a Lua.  
  
Quando a poeira da guerra abaixou, toda a face da Terra estava transformada. Várias grandes cidades e centros industriais foram reduzidos a cinzas, outros perderam a sua fama e prestígio, tornando-se apenas de importância local e cidades até então anônimas ficaram mundialmente conhecidas, enquanto grandes centros surgiram do nada.  
  
Uma nova San Francisco estava sendo penosamente reconstruída dos escombros da primeira, a duras penas. Não somente esta metrópole, mas também outras cidades espalhadas ao redor do planeta, nos cinco continentes, exigiam a atenção da Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre, bem como várias colônias.  
  
Era final de outono de 198 DC. Uma figura andrajosa e solitária andava pelas ruas semidesertas de San Jose, na antiga área do Vale do Silício, agora chamada de Vale das Cinzas, após ter ficado durante horas mendigando inutilmente na porta de um Shopping Center. O tempo estava fortemente nublado e as folhas secas das árvores dançavam, movidas pelo vento, prenunciando uma chuva iminente. .   
  
Estando vestido com um casaco gasto com as golas levantadas e com a face coberta por um boné, este mendigo caminhava aparentemente sem destino, indiferente à miséria e decadência ao seu redor.   
  
Numa esquina, crianças mal vestidas disputavam com os gatos, uns restos de comida numa das escassas latas de lixo que existiam na cidade.   
  
Em outra, uma garota com menos de 15 anos de idade, parcamente vestida e com a maquilagem toda borrada, tentava vender o que restara de sua pureza e inocência para uma multidão de pessoas indiferentes com os olhos sem alegria e sem esperança.   
  
Um bêbado jazia mais morto do que vivo numa calçada, abraçado à uma garrafa de aguardente adulterado e adolescentes viciados fugiam de uma mercearia depois de terem saqueado o caixa.   
  
Em seus tempos áureos, San José chegava a empregar mais de 250 mil pessoas somente na área de tecnologia. Esta cidade de porte médio tinha o segundo maior salário médio dos EUA - superada apenas por Seattle, terra da ex-Microsoft e da ex-Amazon. - e sua fama chegava a desafiar até mesmo San Francisco.  
  
Agora a cidade se assemelhava a um amontoado de prédios abandonados e fábricas fantasmas, em nada lembrando a sua antiga glória. A população havia decrescido para apenas 50 mil pessoas e grande parte dela dependia da assistência social da Nação Unida para ter um mínimo de condições de subsistência. Os poucos afortunados que ainda permaneciam na cidade moravam em condomínios fechados e bairros de acesso restrito, protegido por empresas de segurança particulares.  
  
O desemprego era constante e os níveis de criminalidade eram constantemente altos.   
  
De certa maneira, San Jose lembrava o trágico destino das cidades que dependiam da indústria automobilística no final dos anos 70 e que decaíram à medida que as fábricas de automóveis foram se mudando para centros com mão de obra mais barata.  
  
Relembrando as informações que vira em registros antigos que lera na Rede Mundial - herdeira das Internet 1, 2 e 3 - a anônima figura ponderava com pesar, tamanho contraste entre a glória do passado com a miséria atual.   
  
Era a eterna Valsa da História tocando a sua melodia trágica...   
  
Impérios nasciam, levantavam-se e lutavam entre si, para caírem nas areias do esquecimento.   
  
Tecnologias novas surgiam, sepultando paradigmas e conceitos, para novamente serem varridas por outras.   
  
Imperadores, ditadores e arrogantes milionários imaginavam eternizar seus feitos pela eternidade apenas para ganharem uma nota de rodapé em livros empoeirados.  
  
A figura andrajosa e mal vestida caminha aparentemente sem rumo durante vários minutos a passos rápidos, porém cadenciados. Até chegar naquilo que ele chama de "lar".  
  
Usando um rudimentar sistema de identificação existente em seu chaveiro - totalmente obsoleto na era AC - ele aciona o portâo magnético de um galpão enorme.   
  
Há décadas atrás, o galpão servia como depósito de uma próspera companhia de computadores pessoais. Contudo, ela faliu e o prédio foi abandonado. Ninguém se encarregou de reclama-lo. Portanto...  
  
O enorme portão - blindado - se abre de forma lenta, e o homem entra no interior do prédio. Estava tudo escuro.   
  
O galpão como um todo estava praticamente deserto, apenas preenchido por esparsas caixas apodrecidas, ferro-velho e restos de estoque. Apenas o mezzanino da parte superior do mesmo - que servia como um escritório - estava ocupado por ele.   
  
Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele tateia na parede até achar um precário interruptor e liga-o, ativando as luzes do galpão. Não era preciso se preocupar com contas de luz, até porque a energia do galpão era feita por um gerador antigo...  
  
Finalmente, o desconhecido aciona outro botão do seu chaveiro e a enorme porta se fecha.  
  
O homem andrajoso sobe por uma escada metálica até chegar no mezzanino, transformado num apartamento improvisado. O local era composto por uma pequena cozinha, um banheiro, uma saleta de recepção e três salas - uma das quais transformada num quarto improvisado.  
  
Largando o boné numa poltrona, o desconhecido vai a uma das salas do que chama de seu lar.   
  
Lá se encontrava um computador portátil de última geração - semelhante aos obsoletos notebooks do século XXI, mas muito mais leve e infinitamente mais potente - e um outro modelo um pouco maior, uma espécie de servidor de espessura equivalente à metade de um pré-histórico Personal Computer. Junto a eles estava um equipamento - misto de TV, rádio, telefone, fax, impressora e conjunto de áudio - com capacidade para se conectar a qualquer ponto da Terra ou das colônias.  
  
Estas pequenas obras primas de informática chocavam-se com o caos e o desmazelo do local.   
  
A mesa onde elas estavam colocadas estava com a madeira descascando, havia uma poltrona com rodinhas com o estofamento meio rasgado, e as paredes estavam decoradas com um calendário datado de 195 AC e pôsteres digitalizados de mulheres nuas.   
  
Em outra mesa estavam espalhados vários papéis com anotações e fórmulas incompreensíveis, livros diversos, um bloco de papel amarelado e um prato com os restos de uma pizza de calabresa já amanhecida.   
  
Num canto do caótico escritório havia ainda um pequeno frigobar automatizado que estava fazendo mais gelo do que de costume, devido a um problema em seu sistema operacional. Dentro dele estavam cinco garrafinhas de água mineral - provavelmente falsificada - e uma embalagem de um refrigerante chamado "Nuka-Cola", imitação servil de uma certa bebida que fez bastante sucesso na época antes da colonização espacial.   
  
O anônimo andarilho senta-se na poltrona e - usando o identificador acoplado em seu chaveiro - aciona seu computador com um movimento único e decidido.   
  
Um feixe laser emitido por um led no terminal se encarrega de fazer a identificação do usuário, pelo padrão da íris dos olhos, dando a permissão necessária para ativar o sistema operacional.   
  
Enquanto isto, ele tira do bolso um pequeno disco prateado - com capacidade de armazenamento de dados milhares de vezes superior ao DVD do século XXI - e coloca-o num compartimento do seu "notebook".  
  
Ele sorri pela primeira vez quando a tela plana de seu monitor - mais fino do que um quadro de parede - liga automaticamente.   
  
Por sorte, os sistemas operacionais do futuro eram bem mais velozes e mais confiáveis do que o famigerado "Windows" de séculos atrás e já ficavam embutidos na memória FLASH-ROM dos micros, acelerando o acesso.   
  
Teclando com rara habilidade, ficava claro de que o nosso anônimo andarilho não era um mendigo comum. Um brilho de genialidade percorria seu olhar quando ele terminava de carregar um programa desabilitador de códigos secretos.   
  
Longe de ser uma ferramenta banal de hacker de fim de semana, este programa foi desenvolvido para uso em agências de inteligência, e para uso militar, estando vedado a civis.   
  
Logicamente o pequeno disco de prata estava bloqueado por inúmeras senhas e programas de proteção. Um pequeno descuido, estes programas não somente bloqueariam as tentativas de infiltração como também se encarregariam de inutilizar o seu computador, além de enviar um sinal de alerta denunciando sua identidade para toda a Rede Mundial.  
  
Mas, a partir daquele momento em que ele tivera o disco ao seu alcance, nada mais o impediria de acessar o seu precioso conteúdo, que valia muito mais do que milhões de dólares, Ninguém.   
  
Seria apenas questão de alguns minutos ou horas até que tudo tivesse acabado. 


	2. Um Novo Mobile Suit, Novos Companheiros,

CAPÍTULO 1:  
  
Um Novo Mobile Suit, Novos Companheiros, o Mesmo Guerreiro.   
  
Embora a Terra e as Colônias tivessem firmado a Paz e renunciado às armas de destruição em massa, ainda assim, haveria necessidade de pessoas para defenderem-na de possíveis ameaças: grupos militares extremistas, fanáticos religiosos, corporações transnacionais inescrupulosas, políticos corruptos e sedentos de poder, cartéis criminosos...   
  
Manter esta paz, duramente conquistada com a morte de muitos, seria uma missão árdua e espinhosa. Para isto, foi fundada a Agência Preventer para a manutenção da Paz, autorizada pelo próprio Presidente da Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre.  
  
Esta pequena organização, mas de elite, era dirigida pela ex-coronel da OZ, a conhecida Lady Une, a convite do próprio Presidente.   
  
Embora algumas autoridades tivessem se oposto à sua nomeação, devido ao seu envolvimento passado no assassinato do Ministro Darlian e na morte de vários líderes da aliança, ela foi beneficiada com a anistia presidencial concedida em janeiro de 196 AC. Comenta-se que Relena Darlian, AKA Peacecraft, Vice-Ministra das Relações Exteriores, teve papel fundamental para o indulto da antiga oficial da OZ.  
  
Tendo início operacional em dezembro de 196 AC, os Preventers tiveram o seu batismo de fogo com a eclosão da Nova Operação Meteoro, um golpe de estado que visava depor a Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre e instalar uma nova guerra.   
  
Apesar do relativo fracasso em deter a conspiração maquinada por Dekim Barton e sua marionete Mariemeia Khushrenada, os Preventers tiveram papel importante na dissolução do movimento.   
  
Além dos seus agentes "Wind" e "Fire" terem desabilitado vários Mobile Suits (MS) na batalha das ruas de Bruxelas, a própria Lady Une conseguiu-se infiltrar no palácio presidencial ocupado por Dekim, Mariemeia e seus homens, testemunhando o fim da conspiração.  
  
Passado este dramático momento, em poucos meses de trabalho, Lady Une calou os seus críticos mais severos, transformando a agência num modelo de órgão de segurança, sem recair no erro de transformar os Preventers numa segunda OZ.   
  
Usando os recursos escassos à sua disposição - a prioridade da economia agora estava na recuperação da infra-estrutura perdida e na produção de alimentos - a experiente oficial conseguiu implantar agências em todos os continentes, além de ter abortado com sucesso alguns atentados terroristas e conspirações contra a Nação Unida.   
  
Embora muitos dos membros iniciais dos Preventers fossem ex-soldados da OZ ou mesmo do White Fang, Une cuidou para manter o caráter civil da agência de segurança, recrutando civis, preferentemente pessoas que não estivessem comprometidas com as guerras anteriores.   
  
O processo de recrutamento e seleção era altamente sigiloso e exigente, e apenas os melhores ficavam para um período experimental. A taxa de desistência devido ao rigor dos testes era muito alta, oscilando entre 65% a 75% do total dos candidatos.   
  
Naquele momento, em algum lugar do planeta Terra, uma pequena equipe de Preventers estava patrulhando uma área. A sua missão era proteger uma represa hidroelétrica de um possível ataque de um grupo extremista.   
  
Os agentes eram Chiang Wu-Fei, experiente guerreiro e ex-piloto do Altron Gundam, a conhecida Major Sally Po e os agentes novatos Rafael Martins e Anthony Svensson.   
  
Após o fim dos eventos do golpe de Mariemeia, Wu-Fei destruiu o seu Gundam "Nataku" e se juntou aos Preventers a convite da Major Sally.   
  
Mantendo ainda o seu orgulho como combatente de um clã milenar e seu conceito peculiar de justiça, Wu-Fei era ao mesmo tempo admirado e temido pelos seus companheiros.   
  
Era evidente que ele ainda preferia agir sozinho a trabalhar em equipe e ele não tolerava a menor falha que fosse, repreendendo severamente seus colegas.  
  
"Numa guerra, apenas os fortes sobrevivem. Os fracos ficam pelo caminho, mortos", costumava repetir esta frase aos seus colegas.   
  
Enquanto Wu-Fei cuidava dos aspectos táticos de cada missão, cabia à dedicada Sally ser o equilíbrio da balança da sua equipe, cuidando do treinamento dos novatos, contatos com outros órgãos governamentais e a distribuição de tarefas. Já acostumada a lidar com gente, ela procurava manter o bom humor e a harmonia do grupo, sem deixar de lado a sua preocupação com eficiência e qualidade.   
  
Entre os homens que participaram daquele grupo, ficava claro que havia uma ligação muito especial, uma química unindo aquelas duas personalidades. Só que tanto Wu-Fei quanto Sally não deixavam seus sentimentos transparecerem em público, reservando-os para momentos mais reservados.   
  
Rafael Martins era um soldado de origem latino-americana, possivelmente brasileira. Trabalhou como recruta numa base militar na América do Sul, aprendendo depois a pilotar MS. Em seu currículo constava especialização em comunicações e reparos.   
  
Infelizmente ou afortunadamente, a guerra terminou antes dele enfrentar sua primeira batalha de verdade. Era um tipo bem humorado, brincalhão e falante. Sua principal virtude era o espírito de união com o pessoal e seu defeito uma confiança um pouco exagerada em si mesmo.   
  
Anthony Svensson era de origem sueca e era o mais idoso do grupo, tendo mais de trinta anos. Muito alto, de cabelos loiros quase brancos e com uma barba mal-cuidada, ele serviu numa base militar no seu país de origem, embora não fosse ligado à OZ. Na realidade, em termos ideológicos, sempre acreditara na possibilidade de harmonia entre a esfera terrestre e suas colônias espaciais e aderiu na primeira oportunidade que pôde à Nação Unida.  
  
De temperamento um pouco frio e silencioso, ele tinha como virtudes uma excelente memória, objetividade em combate e enorme resistência física. Militarmente falando, era um atirador de elite e especialista em reconhecimento.   
  
A circunstância original desta missão era de que os agentes secretos estavam fortemente equipados e armados com os Mobile Suits dos Preventers.   
  
Eles eram o único grupo de segurança autorizado a utilizar MS se fosse necessário.  
  
Embora a Nação Unida tivesse proibido a produção de MS de guerra, fechado fábricas de armamentos pesados e convertido várias unidades que estavam nas linhas de montagem em MS de trabalho, haviam ainda uns poucos remanescentes da Eve Wars e da tentativa de golpe de Mariemeia.   
  
Wu-Fei pilotava neste momento, um protótipo apelidado de Talgeese-4.   
  
Longe de ser um modelo novo, tratava-se do mesmo Talgeese usado por Agente Wind (o famoso Zechs Marquise) em sua desesperada luta contra os MS Serpents de Mariemeia, nas ruas de Bruxelas.   
  
Embora o modelo em questão tivesse sido severamente danificado durante a luta, ele foi recuperado e transportado a um local sigiloso, para os devidos reparos. Os dados armazenados pelo computador de bordo forneceram importantes informações para que o legendário modelo fosse aperfeiçoado a ponto de se rivalizar com os Gundans. .  
  
As modificações feitas para o Talgeese 4 foram as seguintes:   
  
Os canhões de 60 mm situados na cabeça foram substituídos por um modelo de apenas 35 mm, só que com maior capacidade de munição, cadência de tiro e precisão. Eles seriam usados como armamento contra veículos terrestres (carros blindados, tanques, etc.) e suporte de fogo antiaéreo (helicópteros e aviões de baixa altitude).  
  
A pedido de Wu-Fei, os sabres laser duplos do Talgeese 3 foram modificados para que eles pudessem ser unidos entre si, formando uma espécie de lança com ponta dupla. Esta arma mortal lembrava o antigo tridente laser do Nataku. O orgulhoso guerreiro chinês manejava a lança dupla como se fosse um nunchaku, provando que a luta corporal era o seu forte.  
  
O Talgeese-4 poderia usar a lança dupla em combate nos ambientes abertos e os sabres quando precisasse lutar dentro de ambientes cerrados.   
  
O escudo armado com uma Heat-Rod do modelo 3 foi substituído por um novo modelo mais simples, que podia ser fixado no antebraço ou nas costas, conforme a necessidade tática.. Este escudo podia ser controlado de forma autônoma no espaço, como se fosse o satélite defensor que protegia os mobile dolls do temido Mobile Doll Virgo,  
  
Finalmente, o protótipo era armado com duas metralhadoras Gatling de 90 mm com três canos cada - montadas cada uma nos antebraços - adicionando poder de fogo a média e a longa distância. Pessoalmente, Wu-Fei detestava este recurso  
  
Em casos de emergência, o Talgeese-4 podia usar o poderoso Mega-Canhão de seu antecessor, montado no braço esquerdo.   
  
Só que como esta arma seria destrutiva demais para o novo tipo de combate que os Preventers teriam que enfrentar - ele foi retirado, ficando no arsenal. da agência.   
  
Para prevenir de ocorrer o que aconteceu com o Taalgeese-3, Lady Une conseguiu uma autorização especial para que o modelo quatro fosse reforçado em suas partes vitais com a liga de Neo-Titanium - muito mais barata do que o Gundanium e quase tão resistente quanto este - que foi retirada de uns modelos Serpents destruídos no ano anterior.   
  
Isto melhorava a blindagem e a proteção do piloto, sem sobrecarregar o chassi.   
  
Em termos tecnológicos, alguns dos componentes mecânicos e eletrônicos do modelo original - cuja concepção datava de 175 AC - foram substituídos por controles mais modernos, tornando-o um oponente de respeito até para os Gundam. Nos testes secretos preliminares, Wu-Fei demonstrou que a antiga fama do venerável MS de ser um cavalo indomável não tinha tanto a razão de ser. Os novos controles eram tão sofisticados que ele podia se dar ao luxo de novimentar o Talgeese como se ele fosse um lutador marcial daqueles filmes de Hong Kong, bem exagerados. .   
  
A Major Sally Po comandava um velho modelo Leo, versão terrestre, armado com o fuzil de 105 mm com um carregador padrão de cem projéteis, além de um sabre laser. A única customização que foi possível fazer no momento foi adicionar um canhão Vulcan de 60 mm no lado direito da cabeça, para combate aproximado além de um kit com sensores aperfeiçoados e equipamento adicional de comunicação no lado esquerdo, além de um sistema de mira um pouco mais aprimorado. .   
  
A única sorte da oficial era de que o Leo que pilotava estava em muito bom estado de conservação - quase não havia sido usado e não chegou tomar parte em ação - e os controles reagiam como deveriam, além de seus componentes mecânicos e cibernéticos terem sido recentemente revisados.   
  
Rafael e Svensson pilotavam dois MS Sagittarius cada um. Longe de ser um novo modelo do pós-guerra, tratava-se do velho MS Áries da OZ, modificado para reconhecimento aéreo, usado em escala bem limitada no final da Eve Wars, tendo as mesmas qualidades e deficiências do seu predecessor.   
  
De novo mesmo, apenas aviônicos e sensores mais modernos, habilitando o MS a identificar e rastrear alvos à longa distância.   
  
Em contrapartida, o rifle laser que equipava o Áries foi retirado, sendo que o Sagittarius usava como armamento principal uma submetralhadora experimental de calibre 90 mm, com um carregador destacável de 50 cartuchos.   
  
Esta arma não era tão potente quanto o rifle do Leo ou do Taurus, mas tinha a vantagem de ser mais leve e mais precisa, sendo fácil de controlar, por ter recuo quase inexistente. Contudo, um só tiro era suficiente para destruir um tanque pesado.   
  
Esta arma teria entrado na fase de produção em massa pelo lado da OZ se a guerra não tivesse acabado antes. O estoque remanescente ficou sob custódia dos Preventers.  
  
O Sagittarius também tinha 8 suportes fixos para acomodar pares de mísseis modelo ar-ar, ar-terra, metralhadoras gatling de canos múltiplos e lança-foguetes.   
  
Contudo, a qualidade mais temida do MS de reconhecimento era a sua capacidade de lançar até quatro minúsculos satélites espiões de um compartimento interno.   
  
Estes satélites-robôs - altamente resistentes e praticamente indetectáveis - ampliavam a capacidade de reconhecimento do Sagittarius, rastreando e transmitindo dados, podendo cobrir uma área de dezenas de quilômetros cada um.   
  
Naquele momento, os agentes Preventers estavam numa região do interior da China, protegendo uma importante usina hidrelétrica. Alguns guardas e seguranças patrulhavam com veículos leves o perímetro da gigantesca instalação, enquanto os MS davam cobertura a longa distância.   
  
Mesmo após o fim das guerras, em muitas áreas do planeta havia regiões de conflito. Com o caos que se seguiu ao fim da OZ, alguns grupos radicais se levantaram em locais remotos do planeta, causando mortes e destruição.   
  
Um destes grupos era o exército particular do assim proclamado "Senhor da Guerra" Liu Tang, um ex-oficial chinês que conseguiu se apoderar de uma província inteira no interior da China, chamada de Yunan.   
  
Além de possuir centenas de soldados fanáticos bem armados com os despojos da guerra, Liu Tang possuía sua própria artilharia, aviação e blindados, quase tudo confiscado dos depósitos da OZ.  
  
Valendo-se do seu regime de medo e terror, Liu era o senhor da vida e da morte de uma população de quase três milhões de almas, que não tinham para onde fugir. A menor infração era punida com a morte e histórias de atrocidades constituíam-se numa rotina.  
  
Se fosse nos tempos de outrora, a Coronel Une teria mandado um grupo de operações especiais, acompanhado de vários MS para dar uma dura lição no general rebelde.   
  
Contudo, muito tempo foi desperdiçado com tentativas diplomáticas inúteis.   
  
Somente quando o arrogante Senhor da Guerra mandou fuzilar um grupo inteiro de missionários religiosos com cinqüenta mulheres e crianças numa igreja há 40 dias atrás - por um motivo fútil - é que o Presidente da Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre autorizou os Preventers a intervirem no conflito, juntando-se aos efetivos territoriais existentes na ex-China.   
  
Tendo suas linhas de comunicações e suprimentos paulatinamente bloqueadas pelas tropas da Nação Unida, Tang foi induzido à uma armadilha.   
  
Para prosseguir em seus planos insanos de se tornar o novo imperador chinês, ele precisava se apoderar da província de Lang-Tse, rica em recursos agrícolas e geração de energia. E para viabilizar isto, era imperativo que suas forças cruzassem a fronteira do Rio Vermelho e se apoderassem da represa.   
  
- Por que não acabamos com esta farsa? - Murmura Wu-Fei, checando os sensores de seu MS, parcialmente oculto atrás de uma montanha. A madrugada aos poucos cedia espaço às primeiras luzes da manhã. O seu canal de comunicação estava aberto para conversar com sua superior imediata. Mas por via das dúvidas, a transmissão era devidamente codificada e camuflada por geradores de estática presentes no sistema de contramedidas do Talgeese 4.   
  
- Você conhece bem as ordens, Agente Yang. O Governo quer que acabemos com esta insurreição com o mínimo de força... - Responde a major tratando o seu parceiro e namorado pelo código Preventer.   
  
- Isto é uma palhaçada daqueles burocratas utopistas. Enquanto ficamos aqui sentados esperando o general Tang aparecer para atacar, já tínhamos tempo de sobra para atacar a capital da província de Yunan de uma vez por todas.   
  
- Só que isto teria um alto preço em vidas...  
  
- Heh! Você também está endossando o ponto de vista da Senhorita Relena "Fazedora da Paz", Major?  
  
- Se optássemos por um ataque frontal, haveria um número inaceitável de baixas civis e a nossa atuação vista como um escândalo público por setores do governo, tendo o risco da Agência ser fechada.   
  
- Diga isto para os espíritos daquelas mulheres, crianças e velhos que Tang matou. Estas pobres almas não terão o descanso enquanto não fizermos a Justiça!  
  
- Concordo, Wu-Fei, mas temos que deter o avanço deles. Nossas ordens são bastante claras. Cabe aos Preventers prevenir a ocorrência de mais atentados e atrocidades. Se acabarmos com a capacidade de suprimentos do General Liu, as forças territoriais da Nação Unida terão mais facilidade em retomar a província e capturar o líder rebelde.   
  
- Bah! Ainda assim acho que é uma pura perda de...  
  
- Espere... Uma transmissão em código de nossos "olhos e ouvidos"... Water está pronta para receber a mensagem. Câmbio - Alerta Sally ao observar um novo sinal de comunicação transmitido por um dos micro-satélites espiões na área. .  
  
- Oi, Water, aqui quem fala é "Gringo". Bela noite, não? Como vai a nossa partida? Já estamos no ponto de intercepção. - Fala Rafael com o seu jeito informal e usando o jargão típico das equipes de reconhecimento. Partida, neste caso, significava a missão a ser feita.   
  
- Está empatada. Gringo, alguma novidade?  
  
- Por enquanto, nenhum sinal dos klingons. . Já botamos os passarinhos para cantar.  
  
- Excelente. Mantenha posição e fique de olho neles. Câmbio. - Os Klingons eram a alcunha dada aos rebeldes e os passarinhos seriam os satélites espiões que ficavam voando a alta velocidade na zona de conflito.   
  
- Water e Yang. Aqui quem fala é Iceman. Câmbio. - Fala um homem de voz tonitroante e expressão séria.   
  
- Iceman! Water na escuta. Câmbio. Vê sinal de chuva no horizonte?  
  
- Algumas nuvens se formando. Câmbio. - Nuvens significavam problemas táticos, isto é, inimigos à vista.  
  
- Transmitindo dados, câmbio... Cinco tanques pesados, Dez tanques leves, uma meia dúzia de veículos de reconhecimento e uma forte coluna motorizada. Nenhum sinal de artilharia pesada ou de suporte aéreo.   
  
- Excelente. A que distância?  
  
- Cerca de cinqüenta e cinco quilômetros. Transmitindo imagens e dados da força oponente aos seus terminais. Desligo.  
  
- Obrigada. Responde Sally enquanto analisa rapidamente os informes sobre a força inimiga, transmitida pelos computadores do Sagittarius. O seu MS já sabia quantos inimigos eram e a melhor forma de enfrentá-los, o mesmo ocorrendo com o Talgeese de Wu-Fei.  
  
- Ei... Water e Yang. Uma outra coluna se aproxima do Sul. Possível ataque em formação de pinça. - Exclama Rafael com uma voz excitada e nervosa.   
  
- Quantas unidades, gringo?  
  
- Putz... Um batalhão de blindados inteiro e cinquenta veículos de suporte. Estão vindo com tudo! - Continua falando o latino, como se narrasse uma partida de futebol.   
  
- Muito bem, Gringo e Iceman. Cabe a vocês darem as boas vindas. Estamos a caminho... Se tiverem problemas, recuem para a primeira linha de defesa. Repito, não tentem enfrentar nada acima da sua capacidade. Atirem e recuem. - Explica a Major, mantendo sua calma, embora no fundo quisesse dar uma bronca no Gringo pelo excesso de loquacidade.   
  
Ao longo do horizonte, uma nuvem de cor amarelada se distingue no horizonte cinzento, como o prenúncio de tempestade.   
  
Correndo contra o tempo, Tang mandara suas melhores tropas para atacarem a província vizinha, causando um rude golpe às forças da Nação Unida. Se ele tivesse sucesso, nada mais restaria aqueles burocratas acomodados sentarem-se de novo à mesa de negociações. Nada iria demover o Senhor da Guerra a avançar rumo à Capital, Nova Peking.   
  
Em seu palácio fortificado na cidade miserável de Yunan, o insano senhor da guerra acompanhava o desenrolar da batalha, com os seus assessores mais próximos, numa sala de guerra repleta de terminais de comunicação e computadores.   
  
Nada poderia deter o seu avanço Se a represa e a província de Lang-Tse fosse tomada, ele teria condições para não apenas prolongar a guerra como também arregimentar homens e material suficiente para pôr um terço da China a seus pés.  
  
Sentindo-se um novo Mão-Tse-Tung, Liu Tang faria o dragão chinês cuspir fogo novamente, retomando o seu lugar que era de direito no mundo. Ele não fazia isto por mero idealismo, mas sim para satisfazer seu orgulho pessoal.   
  
Afora os homens, armas e equipamentos que conseguira arregimentar dos antigos quartéis da Aliança Terrestre, Liu tinha ainda uma cartada oculta caso as débeis forças da Nação Unida tentassem impedi-lo. Algo capaz de mudar o rumo da sua revolução e pôr os seus odiados inimigos de joelhos...  
  
À frente de sua coluna motorizada, o obeso e bigodudo Coronel Chow dava as suas últimas ordens para a formação que deveria romper as linhas da guarda territorial da NUEF e tomar a represa do rio Lang-Tse. Quase todos os seus veículos estavam equipados por sofisticados terminais de comunicação e seus computadores de bordo estavam interligados uns aos outros, permitindo a coordenação de táticas complexas.   
  
Guerreiro experiente com mais de vinte e cinco anos de batalhas, Chow limpa a fronte molhada de suor com um lenço de seda.   
  
Caberia ele a dar o primeiro golpe, abrindo caminho para o grosso das tropas de infantaria de seu General Tang.   
  
Se ele tivesse sucesso, seria promovido a Brigadeiro-General e ganharia vários privilégios, como ouro, mulheres lindas e quem sabe, uma mansão. Caso contrário... Não... Nem era bom pensar nisto. O Senhor da Guerra não era conhecido por sua misericórdia, mas sim por seu extremo rigor e ausência de piedade.   
  
Justamente por ter deixado alguns soldados da NUEF escaparem após um cerco, o antecessor de Chow foi morto da forma mais cruel e espantosa possível, com técnicas de tortura usadas somente na época medieval da China.   
  
Subitamente, um dos veículos de reconhecimento dá o alarma. Um objeto voador não identificado se aproximava da coluna a grande velocidade. Chow ordena que seus homens tomem posição e as armas antiaéreas são postas em sua máxima prontidão.  
  
Foi tudo muito rápido. De repente, os computadores dos sistemas antiaéreos ficaram que nem loucos, devido às contramedidas eletrônicas implantadas no modelo Sagittarius, inutilizando os esforços de detecção. Com os sensores e radares inimigos "cegados", o objeto voador - voando suficientemente alto para não ser identificado visualmente - ativa os seus lança-foguetes, disparando dezenas de projéteis que riscam o céu como estrelas cadentes. .   
  
Em instantes, uma saraivada de projéteis inteligentes varre a coluna, barrando o seu avanço de forma brutal..   
  
Paradoxalmente, as baixas humanas foram mínimas, ao contrário dos carros de combate da coluna, que foram severamente danificados. Tratava-se de um novíssimo tipo de munição eletromagnética que tinha o poder de desativar todos os tipos de veículos, acabando com seus sistemas de direção, navegação, controle de tiro e radares.   
  
Chow fica furioso e desesperado ao ver pelo seu radar os seus carros irem parando um a um - como ferro-velho - até que uma descarga atinge o seu carro de combate. O oficial apenas tem tempo de tentar cobrir os olhos ao ver a tela de seu terminal chiar com um brilho azulado. No instante seguinte, ele percebe um cheiro de queimado e nota que o seu veículo está imóvel.   
  
Os poucos carros que não foram atingidos tentam atirar para cima, tentando localizar um inimigo praticamente invisível. Com os radares e sensores óticos inutilizados, era como procurar uma agulha num palheiro. E que palheiro!  
  
O atacante desconhecido atira novamente e em instantes os veículos remanescentes perdem a sua mobilidade.  
  
Desesperados, os rebeldes tentam sair dos caminhões e viaturas para inutilmente empurrar as carcaças inertes que formam uma fila agonizante na vastidão da estepe.   
  
Acuado, Chow ordena a seus homens que retirem o máximo de equipamento possível das viaturas inutilizadas pelo repentino ataque e prossigam ao alvo, nem que tenham de marchar a pé.   
  
Ele tenta olhar com o seu binóculo para o lado em que a segunda coluna estava avançando, como uma pinça, na vã tentativa de que pelo menos esta tenha conseguido escapar. Só que o coronel pragueja em Chinês ao ver a quilômetros de distância uma outra fila inerte de carcaças de tanques e carros blindados parados, totalmente inutilizados.  
  
Agindo com sigilo e frieza, o agente Iceman (Svensson) desferiu três ondas sucessivas de ataque sobre a poderosa coluna blindada que faria o ataque lateral às tropas da Nação Unida e imobilizou-a praticamente. Apenas um tanque pesado - armado com um canhão duplo automático de 150 mm - logrou escapar do ataque das bombas eletromagnéticas, mas foi rapidamente imobilizado por um disparo certeiro da metralhadora do Sagittarius. Com sua mira afiadíssima, o sueco logrou acertar a lagarta do tanque sem matar os seus tripulantes, a uma distância de dezenas de quilômetros.   
  
Os Preventers haviam ganhado o primeiro round, usando o mínimo de força possível. Com o ataque à Represa totalmente paralisado, o General Liu Tang seria obrigado a passar à defensiva ou se entregar às tropas governamentais da Nação Unida.   
  
Satisfeita com o resultado, a Major Sally se prepara para abrir novamente o canal de comunicação e elogiar a ação de seus subordinados, quando...   
  
Wu-Fei murmura um insulto em sua língua natal quando ouve as explosões preencherem o ar, estremecendo o solo. O maldito Senhor da Guerra tinha um trunfo escondido: Canhões autopropulsados calibre 280 mm, disparando projéteis impulsionados por foguetes e capazes de atingir alvos a uma distância de mais de 30 quilômetros ou mais - ocultos com pedras e areia em abrigos abertos no solo. Um velho truque, mas sempre eficaz.   
  
Irritado por ver as suas tropas imobilizadas, o infame general Tang ordenou à sua artilharia pesada que abrisse fogo contra seus próprios homens. Em segundos, Chow e os seus subordinados são reduzidos a cinzas. Depois, seria a vez das despreparadas forças territorias da Nação Unida, apenas equipadas com veículos e armamentos leves.   
  
Em seguida, os sensores dos quatro MS preventers detectam simultaneamente a presença de mais inimigos, afora as baterias de artilharia móvel pesada de Tang. Duas esquadrilhas de helicópteros de guerra pesadamente armados - com 16 aeronaves cada - estavam partindo rapidamente em direção ao local onde Rafael e Svensson estavam. E, o que era pior, o radar de ambos acusava a presença de um esquadrão de cinco Mobile Suits Leo completamente equipados e armados indo na sua direção! Mas como?...  
  
Tendo gastado quase toda a sua munição eletromagnética nas duas colunas, os MS de Rafael e Svensson estavam em maus lençóis. Ambos os Sagittarius estavam equipados apenas para a ação que fizeram e não para enfrentar um combate intenso.   
  
Se os canhões autopropulsados, os helicópteros e principalmente os MS não fossem detidos, a represa estaria nas mãos do exército revolucionário até o final da tarde.   
  
Era a vez da corajosa Major e do lendário piloto do Gundam dar cobertura a seus companheiros, recepcionando os inimigos com fogo, aço e coragem.. Saindo do seu abrigo, Sally e Wu-Fei aceleram suas máquinas, dispostos a resgatar seus companheiros.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	3. A Violeta e a Rosa

CAPÍTULO 02:   
  
A Violeta e a Rosa.  
  
Comentário do Autor: Este capítulo descreve o estado do mundo após a Endless Waltz e mostra as contradições e diferenças de opiniões que existiam mesmo entre o novo governo civil da Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre.   
  
Lady Une e Relena aparecem no capítulo, bem como o Presidente da Nação Unida, um politiqueiro ministro de estado e um general que parece não morrer de amores por Une, além de um repórter sensacionalista que parece estar atrás da ex-oficial da OZ.  
  
Mais um piloto de Gundam é introduzido na trama, mas neste capítulo ele faz uma discreta aparição. Contudo...  
  
Ao contrário do capítulo anterior, este é mais focado em intriga e manobras políticas de bastidores. Contudo, ele é de vital importância para o entendimento da trama que terá logo em seguida.   
  
Embora a sede do Poder Executivo da Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre ficasse em Bruxelas, na antiga Europa, boa parte do centro de decisões mundiais estava sediada na cidade de Nova York, parcialmente reconstruída.   
  
A Big Apple - como era chamada esta grande cidade - teve a duvidosa fama de inaugurar a "Era das Guerras" em Setembro de 2001 ao ser alvo de um grande ataque terrorista que vitimou o famoso prédio World Trade Center, por parte da organização radical islâmica Al Qaeda, comandada pelo terrorista Osama bin Laden.   
  
Agindo por conta própria, os EUA - a única superpotência de então - decidiram endurecer as relações com vários países sob o pretexto da luta contra o terrorismo. Um misto de ressentimento e paranóia começou a dominar o mundo.  
  
Surgiram várias guerras localizadas por todo o globo. Após terem subjugado quase todo o mundo, os EUA e seus aliados ocidentais começaram a ter divergências internas que minaram a sua aliança, ao passo que inúmeros atentados conduzidos por grupos radicais provocavam dezenas de milhares de mortes sem que fossem contidos.   
  
Nova York foi arrasada por novos ataques e parcialmente destruída com a eclosão da III Guerra Mundial em 2010, envolvendo a China Comunista, a antiga Rússia, a Índia e uma aliança de países muçulmanos contra os EUA e seus aliados. O conflito não teve vencedores e nem vencidos, mas centenas de milhões de mortos.   
  
No final deste esmagador conflito, quase todos os líderes mundiais que iniciaram a carnificina estavam mortos ou desaparecidos e as nações que sobreviveram ao massacre estavam fracas demais para reivindicarem qualquer vitória.   
  
O complexo industrial-militar americano que chegava a eleger presidentes e provocar guerras estava irremediavelmente mutilado e nunca mais iria se levantar.   
  
Várias Guerras civis e desordens sacudiam a velha Europa, banhando-a de sangue.   
  
Uma revolução derrubou o comunismo na China e vários países muçulmanos renegaram o fundamentalismo religioso ao constatar que sua "Jihad" sagrada contra o ocidente trouxera apenas desgraças e morte ao seu povo. As armas nucleares, químicas e bacteriológicas foram em seguida, proscritas e banidas do planeta.   
  
Seguiu-se um período de neutralidade, durante o qual as nações do globo tentaram cicatrizar as feridas causadas pela guerra e o caos subseqüente. Com os recursos econômicos exauridos, as atenções se voltaram de novo para o espaço. E uma nova corrida rumo às estrelas teve início, inaugurando a era de colonização espacial.   
  
A antiga e ineficiente ONU fora substituída pela Aliança pela Unidade da Esfera Terrestre, com mais poderes efetivos para arbitrar conflitos e tomar decisões.   
  
Para diferenciar de sua antecessora, o seu prédio foi construído no marco zero da semidestruída Nova York, ao passo que os escombros do antigo edifício da ONU ficaram no lugar onde estava, como uma sombria advertência do passado.   
  
Além das novas nações e entidades políticas, a Aliança tinha a adesão de entidades privadas de relevância e de ONGs, todas interessadas para que nenhuma nova guerra eclodisse pelos interesses obscuros de alguma auto-proclamada "superpotência".   
  
Ironicamente, a destruição causada acabou beneficiando o que restou de Nova York. Como uma fênix renascida das cinzas, a cidade foi remodelada e reconstruída em linhas mais harmoniosas, dentro de um planejamento urbano. A caótica e apertada megalópole transformou-se numa cidade mais arejada, com relativa qualidade de vida e mais espaços abertos, como se refletisse o desejo da humanidade em começar novos caminhos.  
  
Contudo, certas coisas ainda existiam e sempre ainda continuariam existindo, como a ambição, a ganância, o desejo de poder... E o sensacionalismo oportunista.  
  
Andando pelas ruas da chamada "Cidade Nova" - como foi denominada a vasta área reconstruída no pós-guerra - estava um homem com andar apressado. Vestindo uma impecável camisa branca, um terno de grife italiana, sapatos produzidos em Franca (Brasil); além de uma gravata de seda que custava no mínimo 500 dólares.   
  
Ele tinha cabelos castanho-claros, olhos também castanhos, um metro e setenta e cinco, e deveria ter por volta de trinta e dois anos.   
  
Seu nome era Marvin Baggins e ele era um dos principais repórteres do "The Truth", um dos jornais de maior circulação pelo mundo na era AC, tanto em mídia impressa como pela via digital.   
  
Por incrível que parecesse, a Era da Informática não eliminou a imprensa escrita, embora ela tenha precisado se reciclar e adaptar aos novos tempos.   
  
Muitas pessoas ainda se sentiam desconfortáveis em acessar notícias através de um terminal de computador, mesmo dispondo de um. Livros e revistas ainda podiam ser encontrados nas suas formas tradicionais, ainda que a tecnologia tenha obrigado a adicionar novas matérias-primas na confecção de papel.   
  
Isto porque as florestas que restaram no globo terrestres estavam sendo reconstituídas - após as devastações sem precedentes - e o desmatamento indiscriminado passou a ser considerado como crime inafiançável.   
  
Apesar do nome, o "The Truth" era um jornal de linha sensacionalista e adorava falar mal de todo mundo. A sua especialidade era apontar gafes de políticos, escândalos dos mais diversos tipos e tamanhos, devassar a vida privada e sexual de celebridades e divulgar todo tipo de noticiário estilo "mundo cão" para um público pouco seletivo.   
  
Mesmo no período em que a OZ esteve no poder na Terra e manteve um estrito controle sobre todos os meios de comunicação, o The Truth não foi silenciado totalmente, devido ao seu apelo perante às massas.   
  
Quando não era possível divulgar as notícias sobre a Eve Wars, o jornal investia na cobertura de fatos banais e corriqueiros, transformando cidadãos comuns em celebridades descartáveis, divulgando toda sorte de boatos e fofocas, além de usar e abusar do humor negro.  
  
Marvin Baggins era uma das principais estrelas do jornal. Astuto, esperto e de raciocínio rápido, ele era um especialista em improvisação e sempre procurava superar-se a si mesmo, fazendo as reportagens mais malucas possíveis.   
  
Ele era considerado um ídolo popular e o seu site de notícias oficioso - que publicava matérias não aproveitadas no jornal - era um dos mais acessados na Rede Mundial.   
  
Para muitos, Marvin era a personificação do "Sonho Americano", da pessoa corajosa destemida que saiu do nada e conseguiu se superar a si mesma.   
  
Nascido numa família pobre numa cidadezinha de Arkansas e órfão de pai aos cinco anos de idade, ele teve dificuldades para estudar, tendo que desde cedo fazer vários pequenos serviços: mensageiro, office-boy, digitador, etc.   
  
Após ter servido o Exército por dois anos - e misteriosamente escapado de qualquer convocação para a guerra - ele conseguiu fazer a faculdade de jornalismo aos vinte e um anos, depois de ter conseguido uma bolsa para estudantes pobres. Pouco se sabe sobre sua vida nestes anos e o próprio Marvin se encarregou de aumentar o seu mistério sobre si mesmo. .  
  
Quando mudou se para Nova York, o nosso jornalista morava numa quitinete de três cômodos e o seu almoço se resumia num cachorro-quente com uma garrafinha de refrigerante. Mal sobrava dinheiro para pagar as despesas do mês.  
  
Depois de passagens inexpressivas e ingratas em jornais e sites de notícias, ele conseguiu uma vaga no "The Truth" ao vencer trinta concorrentes ao apresentar uma reportagem de última hora sobre um suposto canibal que atacava no bairro do Bronx.   
  
Atualmente Marvin era rico, famoso e um dos dez jornalistas mais influentes em todo o mundo. Ele morava numa cobertura Triplex num bairro fino, além de ter uma casa de campo e uma de praia. Solteiro assumido, ele era cobiçadíssimo pelas garotas mais lindas da alta sociedade e havia rumores de que ele tinha um caso com a famosa cantora pop japonesa "Cherry Blossom".  
  
Contudo, por trás deste verniz de self-made man, do seu carisma e do sorriso contagiante, Marvin Baggins escondia um caráter totalmente sórdido e falso. Ele não dava a mínima para a ética jornalística e mais de uma vez foi acusado de forjar notícias falsas e boatos apenas para aumentar a vendagem do jornal.   
  
Mesmo nos seus dias de pobreza, ele seria capaz de vender a própria mãe para conseguir uns trocos e a sua súbita fama aumentou a sua ganância e desfaçatez a níveis insuportáveis..  
  
Cerca de 25% do seu ganho líquido ia para pagar os seus advogados, que o defendiam de inúmeros processos por calúnia e difamação. .   
  
Apesar de ser idolatrado pelas massas de gente humilde que pagava um dólar por dia, para ler o seu jornal, Marvin tinha nojo de pobres e da pobreza. Ele chegava ao exagero de cheirar os seus ternos quando voltavam da lavanderia, para certificar-se de que eles não tinham resíduos de "cheiro de povo".  
  
"A Verdade sempre tem duas faces. Escolha a que dá mais lucro" - Este era o seu lema e refletia a forma como ele buscava a verdade.  
  
Naquela tarde, Marvin iria cobrir uma reunião mensal dos delegados da Assembléia da Aliança pela Unidade da Esfera Terrestre, como jornalista credenciado.   
  
Contudo, o seu verdadeiro alvo não era esta assembléia cheia de discursos protocolares e decisões formais, que teria lugar no amplo salão do térreo, mas sim a participante de uma reunião privada que teria lugar no último andar do monumental prédio de mármore branco.   
  
O seu alvo no momento chamava-se Lady Une, mais conhecida como Coronel Une da OZ.  
  
As notícias conhecidas diziam que Lady Une era descendente de uma aristocrática família de origem franco-alemã e que ela foi a primeira aluna da turma da academia de Wiener-Neustadt, se tornando a primeira oficial a se tornar Coronel com menos de 20 anos de idade.   
  
Sabe-se que ela fez parte das Forças Especiais da OZ e atuou como diplomata da Nação Mundial até o final da Eve Wars. Após a guerra, ela recebeu um indulto por parte do Presidente da nova Nação Unida, como parte do plano de anistia geral e foi convidada a tomar parte do novo governo.   
  
Embora ninguém soubesse ao certo o que ela fazia, ela era comumente vista com o Presidente, vários ministros de Estado e com a senhorita Relena Darlian, presidente da Fundação Darlian e Subsecretária de Assuntos Exteriores.   
  
Há tempos Marvin estava formando um dossiê sobre esta figura que era a sombra do finado líder Treize Kushrenada, aquele que deveria reinar sobre a Esfera Terrestre.  
  
Ao que parece, o seu primeiro nome era Anne-Marie e era nascida em 174 AC.   
  
Marvin tivera acesso a informações em antigos bancos de dados, sobre a árvore genealógica da família Une - que remontava desde o século XVI - bem como o destino de seus pais, ambos mortos num atentado terrorista em Paris, quando a jovem tinha de 5 para 6 anos de idade.   
  
Anexo ao dossiê, havia uma foto digitalizada de origem anônima que mostrava uma Lady Une ainda criancinha, toda sorridente, junto com um garoto chamado Treize Kushrenada, numa suposta festa de aniversário.   
  
Outra foto mostrava Une recebendo sua Primeira Comunhão numa igreja, toda vestida de branco e com um ramalhete de flores na mão.   
  
Haviam também fotos obtidas na época em que ela era estudante e como cadete da Academia de Oficiais de Neustadt.   
  
Contudo, os dados mais comprometedores eram os relativos à sua atuação como representante dos interesses de Treize. Sendo comandante das forças especiais da OZ, era de se esperar que ela estivesse envolvida com os assuntos mais negros desta entidade que tomou o poder da Aliança durante a Eve Wars.   
  
Através de subornos e trocas de favores, Marvin conversou com ex-oficiais da OZ e mesmo alguns dos ex-empregados de Treize e sabia que ela tinha o costume de se encontrar regularmente com ele numa das mansões de sua propriedade.   
  
E havia indícios fortes de que ela tivesse tramado os atentados contra o Ministro Darlian e contra o General Septum, embora tais fatos tivessem sido encobertos na época pela censura militar.  
  
Contudo, além destas notícias comprometedoras, o jornalista Baggins estava muito mais interessado em desnudar - literalmente - a suposta vida amorosa e sexual da Coronel.   
  
Ele gastara as últimas semanas tentando inutilmente contatar um ex-criado da mansão aonde o finado líder Treize e a Coronel Une se encontravam, bem como um alfaiate que costumava fazer as roupas civis da representante da OZ, apenas para saber as três "medidas" dela.  
  
Sorrindo, Marvin não deixara de notar a mudança sofrida pela linda oficial nestes anos todos. No seu dossiê, as fotos digitalizadas de infância mostravam uma jovem Une de olhar puro e inocente, apesar de um exterior vivaz. Ela ainda mantinha esta vivacidade nas fotos de Colégio e do início da Academia. Contudo, o seu olhar já era sério quando acabara de se formar Cadete, obtendo a nota máxima de sua turma.   
  
As fotos da sua época de OZ mostravam uma mulher de beleza sombria e que transparecia um certo fanatismo pela causa que defendia, ao passo que as imagens de suas aparições públicas após o final da Eve Wars denotavam certa tristeza e vazio no seu olhar.   
  
Marvin não fazia isto por animosidade pessoal ou por desejo de vingança. Para ele, ideologias políticas e sociais nada significavam e pouco se importara a respeito da luta entre a Esfera Terrestre e as colônias. Ele estava devassando a vida particular de Une simplesmente por amor ao escândalo e ao potencial do lucro que ele teria por suas reportagens.   
  
Ao chegar ao imponente prédio, Marvin sentiu que era o seu dia de sorte.   
  
No amplo estacionamento era possível ver os carros oficiais e as limosines que transportavam os delegados da Assembléia. Seguranças impecavelmente vestidos protegiam os participantes   
  
Enquanto fotógrafos e membros da mídia disputavam espaço a cotoveladas para entrevistar as figuras do evento, usando o seu instinto de jornalista, Marvin abre caminho e tenta chegar a um local insuspeito: A parte dos fundos.   
  
Ele estava munido de um gravador/comunicador sem fio colocado no seu prendedor de gravata e dispunha de uma sofisticada caneta transmissora de imagens que era infinitamente mais potente do que as primitivas webcans do início do século XXI e podiam transmitir imagens ao vivo do local onde estava até a sua central de notícias.  
  
De repente, um burburinho de vozes e flashes de máquinas começa a tumultuar o local. Ele nota que um alvo potencial estava tentando inutilmente entrar no prédio de forma discreta.  
  
Usando óculos escuros e trajando um elegante vestido azul-celeste e sapatos de salto alto, além de carregar a tiracolo uma pequena bolsa de couro, o seu semblante estava entre sério e preocupado.   
  
Escoltada por agentes Preventers vestidos a caráter e acompanhada de um assessor, Lady Une iria participar de uma reunião ministerial extraordinária que aconteceria simultaneamente com a Assembléia Geral das delegações enviados pelos países da Esfera Terrestre e das colônias espaciais.   
  
De repente, um rapaz rompe o cerco de curiosos e repórteres e se aproxima perigosamente do cortejo. Os seguranças notam sua presença e tentam cercá-lo, mas ele consegue arremessar uma torta de creme no rosto de Lady Une, que fica totalmente lambuzado.   
  
O rapaz, que acaba gritando palavras de ordem e de protesto contra a Nação Unida, é imediatamente dominado e detido pelos seguranças, mas sem violência excessiva.   
  
Marvin é o primeiro a ativar sua câmera e lança a chamada de sua reportagem: "Coronel Une acaba de sofrer atentado!", e em seguida transmitindo imagens ao vivo. Para a sua sorte, ele era o único repórter nas imediações, ao passo que a grande maioria estava entrevistando e conversando com os políticos da Assembléia na frente do prédio.   
  
Enquanto o jovem agressor anônimo estava sendo levado pelos seguranças, Lady Une tentava se limpar com um lenço providencialmente trazido por um dos seus ajudantes. Partes do seu cabelo, rosto e do vestido que usava estavam totalmente lambuzadas.  
  
- Coronel Une, eu sou Marvin Baggins do "The Truth". o que me diz sobre deste atentado que acabou de sofrer? - Pergunta o repórter com o seu estilo acintosamente exagerado e artificial, mas que agradava ao povão.   
  
- Atentado? Desculpe-me, Marvin, mas todos sabem que não sou mais coronel da OZ. Por favor, chame-me de Lady Une. - Responde Une sem fazer alarde. Embora não conhecesse o abelhudo repórter em pessoa, ela já tinha ouvido falar dele.   
  
- Tudo bem, Anne, como a senhorita vê este protesto daquele jovem que acaba de ser preso pelos seguranças? - Marvin começa a guerra de nervos, chamando Une pelo seu primeiro nome - que era quase desconhecido de todos - somente para provocá-la diante dos telespectadores..   
  
- Bem, acredito que ele estava querendo mostrar alguma opinião divergente. Sobre qual motivo não sei... - Responde a oficial, sem mostrar nenhuma emoção.  
  
- E que maneira de mostrar uma opinião divergente, Anne! Como você reagiria se isto tivesse acontecido nos tempos da OZ? A Coronel Une mandaria fuzilá-lo ou enviaria o coitado para um campo de concentração num lugar remoto do planeta? - Pergunta o irritante caçador de notícias.  
  
- Bem, não dá para falar mais do passado, Marvin. O que importa agora é que as pessoas são livres para expor o que pensam, mas de uma forma aberta e civilizada.  
  
- Mas ao invés de uma torta, poderia ter sido uma bomba ou um tiro... - Sem se deixar abalar com as esquivas de sua antagonista, Marvin muda de tom de voz e fecha a cara, como se fosse um repórter policial.   
  
- Pelo menos é um sinal de que o projeto de paz idealizado pelo Sr. Presidente e pela senhorita Relena está avançando a passos largos. Agora, com licença... - Responde a elegante oficial esboçando um sorriso irônico.  
  
- Uma última pergunta... Qual o sabor desta torta? - Marvin sorri descaradamente querendo fazer gracinhas. Os seguranças de Une se aproximam dele, a um passo de expulsar o irritante representante da mídia. .  
  
- Engraçadinho! Hummm... Ela parece-me feita de limão com Marshmallow. - Sem se fazer de rogada, Une sorri e com a ponta do dedo prova um pouco da torta que estava grudada no vestido.  
  
Acintosamente, Marvin se aproxima da lambuzada Lady Une e usando a ponta do dedo prova um pouco da torta, antes de ser afastado por um segurança vestido de preto. Aproveitando a deixa, a chefe dos Preventers rapidamente no prédio, junto com os guardas.   
  
- E tem razão! A munição usada pelo suposto terrorista é uma legítima torta de limão com Marshmallow, dessas que encontramos nas confeitarias do centro da cidade! E sem aditivos químicos! Confira na edição vespertina de hoje: Lady Une acaba de sofrer um atentado em Nova York, levando uma torta na cara! E aproveito para dizer aos telespectadores que não deixem de comprar o legítimo tônico capital Blesshair, encontrado nas mais diversas farmácias desta maravilhosa cidade! Aqui falou Marvin Baggins do "The Truth", transmitindo a verdade nua e crua como ela é, trazendo a notícia até você, trabalhador e dona de casa!...  
  
O inconveniente e sensacionalista repórter mal termina de falar quando é educadamente "convidado" a se retirar pelos seguranças restantes.   
  
A sorte da infortunada Lady Une é que chegara no prédio quarenta minutos antes da sua reunião começar, pois tinha o hábito de deixar todo o seu material de reuniões preparado, para evitar atropelos de última hora.  
  
O seu gabinete particular no enorme prédio da Nação Unida ocupava meio andar e compunha-se de sua sala privativa, de uma sala de conferências, o escritório onde seus assessores diretos ficavam e ela recebia informações do mundo todo e das colônias, uma pequena saleta com um cofre especial para guardar documentos confidenciais, copa, cozinha, dois banheiros e um pequeno apartamento que ela eventualmente usava, quando precisava pernoitar a serviço.   
  
Ela tivera tempo de ir ao seu banheiro privativo para limpar-se e retocar a maquilagem, enquanto um vestido limpo era providenciado oportunamente.   
  
Se por um lado ela estava furiosa pela falha da equipe de segurança, por outro, o bizarro incidente fizera involuntariamente rir de sua condição atual. Isto era absolutamente impensável há anos atrás, quando dirigia a Divisão Especial da OZ. Agora os tempos eram outros e ela - como qualquer outro ex-membro da OZ - teria que conviver com a chamada "liberdade de expressão".  
  
Por sorte, a torta não causara maior dano no seu elegante tailleur. Nada que uma visita ao tintureiro não resolvesse. Apesar de ser rica e de origem nobre, Une não costumava fazer extravagâncias com o seu orçamento pessoal.   
  
Enquanto isto, estando sem blusa no espelho, a jovem oficial começa a reparar em seu belo corpo e sorrindo para si mesma, constata que está mais feminina do que há tempos atrás.   
  
Como que Treize-Sama iria reagir ao curioso incidente, caso estivesse vivo? Embora não fosse dada a devaneios, devido ao seu caráter realista e prático, Une ainda sentia falta de seu ex-líder e amado, que ainda influenciava inconscientemente as suas decisões atuais.  
  
O seu pensamento é interrompido bruscamente quando a sua secretária bate na porta, informando que o vestido reserva chegara e estava pendurado do lado de fora da porta do banheiro.   
  
Trocando-se rapidamente, Une sai do banheiro e volta à sua escrivaninha. Ela constata que ainda lhe restava quinze minutos. E tinha que se apressar.   
  
Após conferir rapidamente a pasta que iria levar na reunião, ela acessa o seu terminal de computador, lendo rapidamente com os olhos os informes da agência.. Teclando alguns códigos secretos de acesso, Une sorri quando chega um relatório classificado como ultraconfidencial. Era a informação da qual aguardava para poder ir preparada à reunião.  
  
Tirando algumas cópias reservadas com a inscrição "Altamente Secreto", ela desliga o seu micro e coloca a papelada em sua pasta. E, tomando o elevador expresso privativo, vai à sala de reuniões previamente designada.   
  
Chegando lá, ela nota que foi a primeira a entrar na sala. Sem se sentir constrangida, ela pega um estojo de maquilagem e começa a fazer alguns retoques.   
  
Em menos de um minuto, Relena Darlian chega ao recinto, acompanhada de seguranças. Une interrompe o seu pequeno ritual de vaidade feminina e cumprimenta-a, meio envergonhada.   
  
Relena repara no estojo de maquilagem, sorri discretamente e senta-se num dos lugares da enorme mesa. Não, não era uma bomba disfarçada.   
  
Embora fosse uma reunião que interessasse mais à área militar e de informações, o Presidente havia insistido para que Relena participasse. De fato, o seu status real era muito maior do que o cargo de subsecretária poderia supor. Quase todas as decisões cruciais do governo, inclusive todos os assuntos que demandavam sigilo, ficavam sob o conhecimento da jovem Darlian, mesmo que de forma sucinta.   
  
Em seguida chegam um homem jovem e alto, usando óculos e vestindo um impecável terno e um senhor aparentando ter mais de cinqüenta e cinco anos, de compleição forte e trajando uniforme militar.  
  
Tratavam-se de Maxwell Taylor, atual Ministro da Defesa e teoricamente superior da Lady Une e do General Alfred Brecht, Comandante do Estado Maior das Forças de Defesa da Nação Unida.   
  
Após um rápido e protocolar cumprimento, ambos os homens sentam-se à mesa.   
  
O General Brecht repara no estojo de maquilagem de Une e franze o cenho de forma desaprovadora. Era claro que ele não simpatizava de forma nenhuma com a jovem líder dos Preventers. "Estas mulheres..." - podia ser o pensamento que ecoava em sua mente.   
  
Brecht havia sido assessor direto do falecido General Nobenta, da Aliança Terrestre e que supostamente havia falecido durante um ataque dos Gundams numa conferência de paz, mas que havia sido manipulado maquiavelicamente pelo então General Treize em seu golpe de estado em que a OZ assumiu o papel da Aliança.   
  
Apesar de Lady Une ter se retratado publicamente deste e de outros episódios lamentáveis e de contar com a confiança do próprio Presidente e de Relena Darlian, Brecht jamais havia perdoado a OZ e seus líderes, embora o seu senso de dever o proibisse de contestar ordens superiores, como o bom soldado que era.   
  
Maxwell Taylor - sem nenhum parentesco com Duo Maxwell - podia passar como um elegante executivo de empresa multinacional e não como um Ministro de Estado. Formado em Direito e em Sociologia, muito inteligente, prático e objetivo, tinha muitos contatos em diversos órgãos governamentais e assumiu a difícil tarefa de conduzir o processo de desarmamento e desmilitarização global, a chamada Operação "Swords to Plowshares" ("Espadas em Arados").  
  
Durante a atual gestão, ele reduziu as forças armadas para apenas dez por cento do que eram no período da Eve Wars e mandou eliminar todas as armas pesadas, desde carros de combate, caças, artilharia até os grandes navios de guerra.   
  
Os Mobile Suits e Mobile Dolls disponíveis foram convertidos em MS de trabalho e suas fábricas fechadas ou forçadas a se converterem para uso civil.   
  
Somente permaneceram poucas unidades militares, e estas, apenas equipadas com armas e carros leves, servindo apenas para defesa. Cogitava-se inclusive de eliminar totalmente as armas pessoais com capacidade letal, substituindo-as por pistolas e rifles com munição paralisante.   
  
Sob o Ministério da Defesa, ficavam subordinadas as Forças Armadas, as unidades de defesa civil, as unidades policiais e algumas unidades especializadas em proteção à natureza, defesa de florestas e repressão ao crime internacional.   
  
Por ordem presidencial, o titular da pasta deveria ser um civil e de não comprometido com quaisquer lobbies militares.   
  
Embora teoricamente a Agência Preventer fosse subordinada a Maxwell, na prática Lady Une agia mais por conta própria, estando subordinada apenas ao próprio Presidente. Várias das ações dos Preventers eram de caráter sigiloso e não dependiam de passar pelos intrincados caminhos da política ou da burocracia oficial, até porque lidavam com situações urgentíssimas aonde cada minuto era vital. .   
  
Contudo, a convivência mútua entre a Agência, o Ministério e as Forças de Defesa estava longe de ser tranqüila.   
  
Afora a animosidade pessoal entre Brecht e Une, o ressentido chefe do Estado Maior argumentava que os militares podiam dar perfeitamente conta da tarefa de prevenir o uso de armas de destruição massiva por parte de grupos radicais, bem como a repressão ao terrorismo. Ele defendia pura e simplesmente a dissolução da agência e a substituição da mesma por um órgão de inteligência militar.  
  
O general não se conformava com o fato dos Preventers manterem uma quantidade não especificada de Mobile Suits, enquanto o Exército foi obrigado a desmobilizar todas as suas unidades, além de passar por severos cortes de pessoal e recursos.   
  
E ele fazia de tudo que estava em sua alçada para não facilitar as coisas para o que ele chamava de "panelinha da OZ".  
  
Embora fosse a favor da desmilitarização do globo terrestre, Brecht ainda era de opinião de que deveria haver um aparato mínimo de forças de defesa para evitar conflitos étnicos, religiosos e políticos.   
  
Na sua concepção, deveria haver uma pequena tropa, mas de elite e altamente móvel, para intervir de forma decisiva em qualquer parte da Terra ou do Espaço, em combinação com forças policiais e territoriais para propósitos unicamente de defesa.   
  
Pelo estado de tensão que havia ainda em várias regiões remotas da esfera terrestre, era de seu entendimento que a desmilitarização se deveria fazer de forma gradativa.   
  
Da parte de Taylor, ele procurava se manter teoricamente neutro nas disputas entre Une e Brecht, embora ele pressionasse freqüentemente o Presidente para que entregasse o controle definitivo da Agência a ele, embora quase nada conhecesse sobre as reais funções dos Preventers.   
  
Brecht temia secretamente que Une usasse os recursos à sua disposição para transformar os Preventers numa espécie de CIA ou KGB, acobertando todo tipo de ação suja e sórdida que tornou estas antigas agências de inteligência tristemente célebres no século XX.  
  
Tendo nascido e vivido sua juventude na colônia L-1, Taylor sabia do que esta moça seria capaz, pois conhecia a fama de Une quando esta era Coronel da OZ.  
  
Pacifista convicto e profundo admirador do falecido Ministro Darlian, foi sua a idéia de implementar de forma radical a Operação "Swords to Plowshares" no início do novo governo, desmobilizando todas as forças armadas existentes na Terra e colônias - sem exceção - bem como implementando a destruição geral das armas pesadas e a conversão da indústria bélica para fins civis.   
  
Contudo, se por um lado esta medida permitiu deslocar imensos recursos financeiros para as áreas de educação, saúde, infra-estrutura e bem estar da população em geral, por outro isto permitiu que Dekim Barton atacasse facilmente a Terra com a sua Segunda Operação Meteoro.  
  
As únicas forças que se opuseram ao golpe de estado foram justamente os Preventers - as Forças de Defesa da Terra estavam completamente inoperantes na ocasião - e os corajosos pilotos anônimos dos Gundams.   
  
Em função disto, o Presidente, agradecido, permitiu um certo status de autonomia para a Agência, bem como concedeu permissão para que eles possuíssem um limitado efetivo de MS para lidar com situações críticas.  
  
Em compensação, diante destes fatos, Maxwell viu-se obrigado a amenizar a sua proposta radical de desarmamento e manter um mínimo de forças para fins puramente defensivos. Mas ainda era de opinião que num futuro próximo, todas as Forças Armadas e os Preventers inclusive deveriam ser desarmados.  
  
Quanto a Une, ela acreditava que por si só o desarmamento puro e simples não resolveria o eterno problema das guerras e conflitos.   
  
Assim como Relena, ela acreditava que somente quando os espíritos dos humanos estivessem desarmados, seria possível chegar na desmilitarização total. Enquanto isto não ocorresse, os Preventers teriam que existir como um mal necessário.   
  
Era o seu dever este sonho se tornar realidade. Além de ambiciosos como Dekim e de lunáticos como o General separatista Liu Tang, existia o risco de organizações terroristas, o crime organizado e grupos religiosos fanáticos aproveitarem da disposição pacifista de muitos para darem vazão aos seus instintos sádicos.   
  
Une dispunha de relativamente pouco pessoal e recursos materiais e financeiros apertados para cumprir com as atribuições que lhe foram confiadas.   
  
Naquele exato momento, além do conflito aberto na província de Yunan, na ex-China, havia cerca de oito movimentos radicais em todo o mundo que exigiam a sua atenção, em todos os continentes.   
  
Embora este número de conflitos fosse apenas uma sombra do que era o mundo entre os séculos XX e XXI - aonde dezenas de guerras localizadas aconteciam em diversos pontos do planeta - ainda assim era um número exagerado para a atual realidade da Nação Unida.  
  
Enquanto Une cuidava do aspecto de manutenção preventiva da paz, cabia à Relena fazer a parte mais difícil: Convencer não com palavras e bonitos discursos, mas com atos concretos de que a paz não apenas era possível como também desejável. Aonde houvesse qualquer situação de miséria, injustiça, opressão, corrupção e dor, lá estaria um futuro potencial foco de conflitos.   
  
Relena Darlian procurava cuidar de tudo isto, visitando as áreas mais miseráveis e carentes do globo e das colônias, procurando se inteirar dos problemas e orientando os demais ministérios do governo a tomarem medidas concretas.   
  
Era uma tarefa difícil e ingrata. Além do seu cargo de subsecretária de Assuntos Exteriores, ela era também a Presidente do Conselho da Fundação Darlian, uma ONG pacifista fundada em homenagem ao seu falecido pai e que visava a dar assistência a comunidades carentes por todos os cantos do globo e das colônias.   
  
Ela havia chegado na parte da manhã, de volta a uma visita de três dias as populações carentes do Nordeste do Brasil e teria que partir amanhã para uma visita humanitária à China, justamente na área do conflito. Junto com ela, iriam equipes de médicos, dentistas, enfermeiros e assistentes sociais atender as vítimas da loucura do autoproclamado Deus da Guerra Liu Tang.   
  
Após alguns minutos, a porta se abre e uma figura alta e elegantemente vestida entra no salão de reuniões, cumprimentando com um sorriso a todos. Era o Presidente da Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre.  
  
O seu nome era Bertrand Russell e era de origem anglo-saxônica, embora tivesse morado em várias partes do mundo. Ele havia sido amigo pessoal do ex-ministro Darlian e era um conhecido ativista pela paz, sendo militante militado há mais de vinte e cinco anos.   
  
Durante o período em que a OZ esteve no poder, ele foi sucessivamente processado, preso, libertado, preso de novo, libertado e finalmente posto em prisão domiciliar. Contudo, nem as pressões, chantagens e ameaças de morte - anônimas ou declaradas - impediram dele abdicar de seus ideais.   
  
Com o fim da OZ, ele fez parte do governo provisório de transição e foi eleito democraticamente com ampla maioria, através de sua plataforma de governo - que visava a manter a paz duramente conquistada e a promover a reconciliação entre a Terra e as Colônias.  
  
Um de seus primeiros atos foi convidar a já conhecida Relena Peacecraft - depois adotando oficialmente o sobrenome Darlian - para participar do novo Governo. E particularmente marcante foi o seu ato de dar o indulto presidencial a todos os envolvidos no conflito, tanto do lado da Aliança, como para a OZ, a White Fang e as colônias.  
  
A primeira prova de fogo que o novo governo civil teve que enfrentar foi a crise deflagrada pela nova Operação Meteoro, em Dezembro de 196 AC.   
  
Apesar dos avisos de Lady Une - chefe dos Preventers - tanto o Presidente como o Ministério de Defesa subestimaram a ameaça da declaração de guerra de Mariemeia, julgando ser um blefe.   
  
Com o desarmamento radical posto em prática pelo Ministro Maxwell, na véspera de natal de 196 AC não havia uma única força capaz de deter a invasão da Terra pelos Mobile Suits Serpents do exército de Mariemeia.   
  
As unidades militares estavam sendo desmobilizadas e dissolvidas, e haviam perdido capacidade de prontidão. Quase todos os MS - com exceção de pouquíssimas unidades sob custódia dos Preventers - foram destruídos ou convertidos em unidades civis de trabalho.   
  
Para piorar as coisas, Relena Darlian foi seqüestrada e mantida prisioneira dos seguidores de Mariemeia quando foi visitar uma colônia.   
  
A Capital Provisória da Nação Unida, Bruxelas, foi atacada por quase 500 MS e o Presidente foi obrigado a se retirar do Palácio Presidencial, que foi tomado pelas tropas de Mariemeia e Dekim Barton naquela Noite de Natal.   
  
Se não fosse a desesperada resistência de dois agentes Preventers anônimos (cujas identidades foram mantidas sob sigilo) e dos corajosos pilotos Gundans - que apareceram do nada - o golpe sido fulminante e uma nova era de guerras teria começado.  
  
Contudo, embora pouco pudesse fazer para se opor aos rebeldes, o Presidente Russell teve uma participação crucial para o colapso do golpe, quando ele participou, juntamente com milhares de cidadãos, de uma passeata de protesto a favor da paz, logo após a cativa Relena ter transmitido um breve, mas dramático apelo aos populares pelo circuito de TV do Palácio. A sua imagem, bem como a de Relena, e dos heróicos opositores do golpe tocaram corações e mentes da Terra e do Espaço.  
  
Protegidos pelo derradeiro Gundam em condições de operar - o de Wufei - os manifestantes cercaram o palácio, intimidando os inexperientes pilotos de MS pilotados pelos soldados de Dekim e Mariemeia - a maioria entre 16 a 18 anos de idade e que foram manipulados pelo ardiloso patriarca da Fundação Barton.   
  
Após a morte de Dekim e o conseqüente o fim da conjuração, Russell manteve-se fiel aos seus ideais. Os seguidores de Mariemeia foram perdoados e ela teve uma pena simbólica - A suspensão de seus direitos civis até completar a maioridade legal.   
  
Mesmo o traiçoeiro Dekim - a mais expressiva vítima fatal do malfadado golpe - teve direito a um enterro com honras militares.   
  
Após os cumprimentos de praxe, o Presidente Russell começou a explanação dos motivos da reunião:  
  
- Desculpem-me pelo atraso. Eu estava fazendo o discurso de abertura da Assembléia Geral embaixo e a cerimônia terminou somente agora. Esta reunião é extraordinária, como todos os senhores sabem, e temos que abordar a situação da chamada crise asiática. Com a palavra, o caro Ministro Maxwell? - Diz o Presidente em voz serena, se voltando para o jovem e bem falante Ministro.   
  
- Boa tarde, Senhor Presidente e caros colegas. Como é do conhecimento de todos, fomos obrigados a conter o movimento separatista liderado pelo General Liu Tang após todas as tentativas diplomáticas terem falhado e ele... Ter cometido aquelas atrocidades com missionários e camponeses indefesos. Neste momento as nossas forças de vanguarda estão na fronteira da província de Yunan e cerca de dez mil soldados estão a caminho para pacificar a região... Passo os detalhes a cargo do General Brecht. - Explica Taylor, hesitando um pouco ao se referir ao incidente de Yunan, há quarenta dias atrás.   
  
Estava claro que o Ministério havia subestimado a capacidade de Tang cometer tais atrocidades, não enviando suficiente proteção policial às aldeias ameaçadas.  
  
- Por favor, Senhor General. - Com um gesto, o Presidente passa a palavra para o veterano oficial, olhando fixamente para ele.   
  
- Bem, a nossa situação atual é a seguinte. Embora Tang tenha tido sucesso em tomar várias aldeias da fronteira e a estrada que liga Yunan à Nova Pequim, as nossas forças conseguiram ocupar a Represa Hidroelétrica do Rio Vermelho, que é vital para a continuidade do esforço de guerra. Bloqueando as tropas de Tang na fronteira, impediremos que ele se aposse de valiosos recursos minerais e de alimentos que permitiriam a continuidade da rebelião por um longo tempo...  
  
Um holograma acionado pelo computador portátil do general faz aparecer no telão situado na extremidade da sala, mostrando um mapa animado da região do conflito e das posições das tropas da Nação Unida e da força oponente. Era um recurso muitíssimo mais prático do que os antigos retroprojetores e mapas de outrora.   
  
- E qual é a situação atual? - Pergunta o Presidente com a voz pausada.  
  
- Se conseguirmos conter Tang até a chegada dos reforços - que demorarão mais três dias, a rebelião terá os seus dias contados... Ela poderá ser debelada em duas semanas, ou três no máximo. - Conclui o General mostrando com o mapa computadorizado a posição das tropas de reforço - vindas da capital da Nova China.  
  
- Qual a situação atual de baixas militares e civis? Pergunta Relena, visivelmente preocupada. .  
  
Para ela importava mais em eliminar todas as possibilidades de mortes e sofrimento causadas pelo conflito que a solução militar em si. Sua próxima viagem seria à região afetada e ela queria amenizar o quanto antes o sofrimento daquele povo de camponeses e pastores oprimidos pelos delírios de um oficial megalomaníaco.  
  
- Até o momento, houve cerca de cinqüenta mortos e feridos pelo lado de nossas tropas... As baixas civis infelizmente passam da casa de trezentos mortos - após o massacre da semana passada - e um número indefinido de feridos, desaparecidos e desabrigados... Do lado do inimigo... - O General Brecht passa uma estatística pela tela, descrevendo os números sem demonstrar qualquer traço de emoção.  
  
- Meu Deus!... - Exclama Relena, que se importava com a vida humana, não fazendo diferença entre uma, dez, mil ou um milhão de baixas.   
  
- Por favor, General... Todos os homens da Terra e das colônias são cidadãos da Nação Unida. Estando ou não do nosso lado. - Adverte sutilmente o Presidente, visivelmente incomodado com o termo "inimigo" usado pelo Oficial do Estado-Maior.   
  
- A força oponente teve cerca de quatrocentas baixas desde o início dos combates. Há relatos de que Tang tenha ordenado execuções sumárias em soldados supostamente acusados de covardia ou que tenham tentado se render a nós... - Meio constrangido, Brecht faz força para evitar nova gafe e substitui o termo "inimigo" por "força oponente".  
  
- E não tem um jeito de acabar com este conflito sem mais derramamento de sangue? - O tom de voz de Relena começa a se tornar dramático e vívido.  
  
- Se dependêssemos da gente, sim, só que Tang não quer saber de mais nada. Está disposto a arriscar tudo pelos seus sonhos de grandeza... - "O que esta menina ingênua estaria pensando? Que a guerra é uma brincadeira?"- Pensava mentalmente Brecht ao explicar a situação à Relena.   
  
- E o que diz a comandante dos Preventers, Senhorita Une?... - O Presidente resolve consultar a comandante da Agência de Informações, observando a sua atitude silenciosa e compenetrada.   
  
- Sou de opinião de que quanto mais cedo acabarmos com o conflito melhor. E os Preventers farão o que estiverem ao seu alcance para...   
  
Une começa a expor suas idéias, mas é bruscamente interrompida por um aparte de Brecht, que reage de forma meio irritada.   
  
- Perdão por interompê-la, Senhorita Une, mas Sua Excelência, eu ainda sou de opinião de que é um exagero mandar os Preventers num conflito de pequena intensidade! Além do risco de exposição à mídia que eles correm, é um absurdo mandar MS para debelar algumas tropas armadas levemente e... - Brecht abandona a máscara de frieza e objetividade que demonstrava até então e parte para o ataque, falando com franqueza brutal.   
  
Une escuta atentamente, mas não reage.  
  
  
  
- Qual é a estimativa da força oponente, General Brecht? - Intervém o Ministro Taylor, tentando redirecionar a conversa.   
  
- Nossos serviços de inteligência reportam que Tang tem à sua disposição entre no mínimo cinco mil, e no máximo sete mil e quinhentos homens, mal armados, a maioria apenas com equipamento leve... - Acionando os informes de suas tropas de reconhecimento, Brecht expõe a última estimativa disponível, que datava do início da semana. E já era Sexta-Feira..  
  
- Perdão, senhor General, mas tenho informações de última hora... - Une sorri discretamente e ela começa a retirar de sua pasta, as informações captadas em seu computador minutos atrás.  
  
- Mas... Como? - Tanto Taylor como Brecht ficam surpresos e irritados com esta intervenção da astuta ex-oficial da OZ, que não era nenhuma tonta.   
  
Inteligente e perspicaz, a aristocrata sabia muito bem que não podia contar com aquele ministro politiqueiro e aquele rancoroso oficial para nada se quisesse sobreviver em seu trabalho. Ela tinha que pensar por três. .   
  
- Estes dados que estou transmitindo foram coletados de nossos MS de reconhecimento...   
  
Lady Une aciona um botão do seu controle remoto que levava consigo, e em seguida, o telão da sala de reuniões transmite imagens intensas e dramáticas, como se fosse um filme de guerra, mas em escala muito mais dramática, por se tratar de imagens reais.   
  
Os presentes assistem a uma seqüência de enormes comboios de carros blindados e tanques, do mesmo modelo usado pela OZ na Eve Wars, andando pelo clima semidesértico do interior da China.   
  
Em seguida, surgem as imagens dos dois MS Sagittarius de reconhecimento disparando rajadas de mísseis não-letais que apenas danificam os blindados sem destruí-los, paralisando seus sistemas informatizados e de comunicações.   
  
Mas as imagens mais dramáticas iriam vir a seguir. Fortes explosões sacodem a vastidão da estepe asiática, devastando as colunas paralisadas de Tang. Em seguida, um dos satélites espiões mostra os canhões autopropulsados do general - escondidos em abrigos subterrâneos fortemente camuflados - disparando contra suas próprias tropas por terem falhado no ataque.   
  
Outra imagem mostra dezenas de helicópteros e aeronaves V-STOL em formação de combate, poderosamente armados. E finalmente, a última imagem captada mostra a silhueta mortal de cinco Mobile Suits Leo avançando rapidamente em direção à represa, com as cores (vermelho e verde) e a insígnia de guerra do insano general chinês.   
  
- Não, não pode ser, nossos informes apenas atestavam o uso de armas leves!... - Brecht estava incrédulo. Se Tang tinha todo aquele poder de fogo, as tropas que enviara - mesmo em maior número - podiam ser simplesmente esmagadas.  
  
- Eu exijo explicaçòes, Une, como?... - Taylor também fica indignado e confuso. Como que os seus inspetores de armas e especialistas em desarmamento não acusaram nada nas visitas aos centros fabris e ex-arsenais da OZ?  
  
- Infelizmente não pudemos obter estas informações até porque os Preventers foram autorizados a intervir no conflito muito recentemente... - Defende-se Une, atendo-se aos fatos. Era evidente demais que havia sido um erro - tanto do Presidente Russell como de Maxwell Taylor - terem deixado os Preventers de fora da Crise até a última hora.   
  
- Mas como eles conseguiram acesso a armamento pesado? As inspeções... - Maxwell estava começando a ficar irritado e com o rosto pálido. A sua atuação já foi muito criticada quando Dekim atacou de surpresa e somente a insistência pessoal de Russell contra setores insatisfeitos da Assembléia Geral é que garantira sua permanência no cargo até o dia de hoje.   
  
- Provavelmente o General Tang deve ter desviado material bélico da OZ quando era o comandante daquela área e armazenado em algum lugar a salvo dos inspetores... - Limita-se a responder Lady Une.  
  
- Maldita OZ! Como vocês foram tão incompetentes a ponto de deixarem armas para aquele lunático do Tang? - Retruca indignado o General Brecht descarregando sua raiva para Une, alfinetando-a pelo fato dela ter sido justamente a responsável pelas Forças Especiais da extinta organização no período da guerra.   
  
- Na época ele era um oficial de lealdade inquestionável e não fez nada que o desabonasse, nem um indício sequer. Depois, com o caos decorrente da guerra, ficou quase inviável fazermos auditorias periódicas nas bases.... - Explica Une lembrando-se das poucas informações que ela sabia sobre Tang. Infelizmente para ela, a Frente Asiática da guerra estava fora de sua jurisdição e o General responsável por ela já estava morto.   
  
- Mas, e as inspeções de armas? Elas deviam ser infalíveis... - Incapaz de admitir o seu próprio fracasso, Maxwell tenta descarregar a culpa em Une e indiretamente na Relena, já que esta havia conduzido pessoalmente algumas inspeções.  
  
- Não é de nossa alçada fiscalizar as atribuições do Programa de Desarmamento do Ministério da Defesa, a não ser se fôssemos solicitados... - Une responde às insinuações mantendo a sua postura profissional, mas com um tom mais firme.  
  
- Vocês são uns incompetentes! - Brecht se exalta e quase deixa cair o seu computador pessoal da mesa.   
  
- Por favor, contenha-se, General Brecht. Falar do passado não vai resolver nada. Temos que lidar agora com este fato, de forma pró-ativa - Russell modera o rumo da conversa, atendo-se a questão original.   
  
- Mas se isto for verdade, as nossas forças estarão em perigo! Nós não temos condições de deter aqueles... - Brecht está simplesmente alarmado para responder e tenta ganhar tempo.   
  
- Tomei a liberdade de enviar dois de meus melhores agentes para proteger a equipe de reconhecimento... Se necessário, outros cinco agentes Preventers estão a postos em Pequim para intervir no conflito.  
  
- Você deveria ter me avisado deste último detalhe! - Retruca Maxwell, irritado, com a sensação de que está na corda bamba.  
  
- A Senhorita Une já havia falado desta proposição na reunião da semana passada, Mister Taylor. E todos nós concordamos com esta medida - Lembra Russell.   
  
- Bem, então o que a Senhorita Une pretende fazer quanto esta ameaça. Lembramos aos senhores que nossas tropas não tem sequer um tanque e nem um helicóptero armado na região, quanto mais MS... ? - Pergunta, irritado, o General Brecht, como se estivesse lançando um desafio.  
  
- Os agentes que estão na área foram instruídos a darem apoio as tropas de terra, com os novos mísseis de contramedidas eletrônicas "Raptor", que apenas danificam veículos, sistemas de comunicações e armamentos pesados... Agora, com relação aos MS inimigos, infelizmente só vejo um jeito, combatermos fogo com fogo...  
  
- Mas utilizar os MS de Agência num conflito destas proporções não irá trazer repercussões negativas na mídia? - Comenta Maxwell com um tom de azedume na voz.  
  
- Bem, pelo menos é melhor do que uma estatística de mortes na casa de quatro a cinco dígitos no noticiário da tarde.- Responde Lady Une sem se alterar emocionalmente.   
  
- Bem, Senhorita Une, está ciente das grandes responsabilidades sob sua alçada. Sinceramente não desejava que chegássemos no ponto de ressuscitarmos antigos problemas, mas infelizmente o fato de Tang dispor de um certo contingente de MS-Leo é um fato concreto... Espero que seus agentes ajam como fizeram em Bruxelas...  
  
Embora o Presidente fosse pessoalmente contra o uso de Móbile Suits na resolução de conflitos, era obrigado a autorizar o uso deles pela força das circunstâncias.   
  
- Bem, neste caso, eu autorizo você, Une, a mobilizar os agentes de apoio em Nova Pequim em apoio às tropas de Brecht...  
  
- Obrigada, Senhores Presidente Russell e Ministro Taylor. .. - Sorri a experiente oficial que de boba não tinha nada. .   
  
- Senhorita Relena, não deseja adiar a sua viagem mesmo que seja por três dias até que a ofensiva de Tang seja contida, para sua segurança?... - O ponderado político se dirige à figura da sua subsecretária e se preocupa com o a iminência dela estar indo a uma área de risco.   
  
- Não, obrigado Senhor Presidente. Partirei amanhã à tarde mesmo. Infelizmente os civis atingidos não podem esperar... Já emiti ordens para que as equipes de médicos, enfermeiras, assistentes humanitários partissem e se reunissem em Nova Pequim. Estou ciente dos riscos, mas é preciso libertar os camponeses de Yunan não apenas de Tang, mas dos grilhões da miséria e da falta de perspectivas... - Comenta Relena, fiel a seus ideais.  
  
- As liberações de verbas adicionais para ajuda humanitária já foram encaminhadas à Assembléia e até amanhã ao meio-dia serão aprovadas. Faça o que for preciso. - Conclui Russell, fazendo uma breve pausa para tomar o seu chá, que estava começando a se esfriar.  
  
- Senhorita Relena, se precisar de proteção adicional, o Ministério de Defesa pode oferecer segurança VIP extra à sua visita, como desejar. - O Ministro Taylor aproveita a sua deixa para fazer um pouco de politicagem pessoal, tentando passar-se por bem intencionado.   
  
- Bem como as minhas tropas na região já foram instruídas para cooperarem com as suas equipes e podem oferecer escolta às áreas que pretende visitar... - O General Brecht começa a adular Relena, buscando cooptá-la sutilmente para seus pontos de vista.  
  
- Obrigada, Ministro Taylor e General Brecht, mas já disponho de um responsável pela minha segurança pessoal. Não gostaria que os camponeses de Yunan se sentissem intimidados com um forte esquema de proteção... - Sorri Relena, como que adivinhando as intenções de seus colegas de reunião.   
  
- Mas... E se os espiões de Tang souberem de sua visita? - Tenta objetar Maxwell Taylor, assustado diante da possibilidade de Relena ser raptada.  
  
- Podem ficar tranqüilos... Nada neste mundo é capaz de me abalar... - Limita-se a responder a jovem subsecretária.   
  
- Estamos contando com você, Senhorita Relena. Se quiser, está dispensada. O General Brecht, o Ministro Taylor e eu teremos que tratar ainda de alguns assuntos burocráticos referentes à Defesa. - Conclui Bertrand Russell, demonstrando que confiava muito na filha do seu falecido amigo ministro Darlian.   
  
- Não, tudo bem, a não ser que seja algo muito específico, posso acompanhar... - Embora fosse um pouco leiga em assuntos da pasta de Defesa, Relena fazia o possível para acompanhar as discussões, já que seu objetivo era o de criar uma Esfera Terrestre mais segura para todos.   
  
Após uma breve pausa para o pessoal comer e beber alguma coisa, a reunião prossegue.   
  
- Como queira, Senhorita. General Brecht: Pode começar a sua explanação. - Após ter tomado o seu chá, Russell prossegue a reunião.   
  
- Bem, Senhorita Relena, Senhor Presidente e meus caros colegas: Infelizmente a Crise Asiática pegou no Calcanhar de Aquiles da nossa Força de Defesa... Entendo a preocupação geral para evitar uma nova escalada de militarismo, mas é preciso também que as forças que defendam a paz e a ordem estejam à altura de seus desafios...  
  
- Pode ir direto ao ponto, General - Maxwell não tinha muita paciência para argumentações minuciosas.   
  
- As Forças de Defesa precisam de meios para poder estar a altura, ainda que apenas com infantaria e armamentos leves... Eu proponho uma suplementação orçamentária para equipar nossas tropas - que já são escassas - com uma versão portátil do Raptor, bem como o avanço na pesquisa de novas blindagens antiprojéteis para veículos terrestres, navais e aéreos, sem falar na nova veste de proteção antibalística para as tropas de frente...   
  
-   
  
Brecht faz a sua exposição mostrando com o seu computador pessoal no telão da sala de reuniões, gráficos e mapas mostrando a instável situação mundial.   
  
- Algum comentário, Senhor Taylor? - O Presidente franze o cenho e deseja saber a opinião do seu ministro de Defesa.  
  
- Bem... É verdade que o orçamento na área está bem restrito, mas no segundo semestre poderemos contar com algum superávit. Das reivindicações que o General expôs, podemos garantir a melhoria na proteção pessoal das tropas, bem como dos veículos, aeronaves e navios... - Responde em tom otimista o Ministro antes de passar para as más notícias, alfinetando a sua rival - Agora, o míssil não-letal Raptor ainda está sob testes e demorará pelo menos um ou dois semestres para começar a ser produzido em escala industrial, mas pelo visto, a performance deles já foi comprovada pela equipe de Lady Une...  
  
- Desde que os projetos na área de defesa não incorporem qualquer aumento de capacidade ofensiva ou letal não vejo problema para que sejam aprovados. - Com esta simples frase, Russell toma esta decisão..   
  
- Obrigado, Senhor Presidente. - Agradece Brecht sentindo que pelo menos não iria sair de mãos vazias desta reunião.  
  
- Senhor Taylor, e quanto aos programas de Defesa de sua pasta?.. - Russell prossegue, agora olhando para Maxwell.  
  
- O cronograma da operação "Swords to Plowshares" prossegue como previsto e não necessita de grandes suplementações de verbas. Só precisamos reforçar o efetivo das forças policiais no Centro da África e no Sudeste Asiático, bem como implementar os programas de treinamento de defesa civil, já aprovados no primeiro semestre...   
  
-   
  
Como sempre, Maxwell vai direto ao ponto como se fosse um executivo de multinacional, fazendo uma rápida exposição de gráficos e estatísticas.   
  
- Por favor, providencie um relatório completo, com valores e especificações para a minha análise  
  
- Como queira, Senhor Presidente. - Responde Maxwell.   
  
Fazendo nova pausa, o Presidente Bertrand Russell suspira fundo. Ele sabia que aquele seria o assunto polêmico do dia, conhecendo o gênio dos três pilares do sistema de defesa da Esfera Terrestre que nomeara.   
  
- E quanto a Agência Preventer, Senhorita Une? - Pergunta o Mandatário democraticamente eleito à sua algoz de outrora. .   
  
- São dois os assuntos que tenho a tratar - Senhor Presidente e caros colegas. O primeiro diz respeito ao Plano de Manutenção Integrada... Infelizmente as verbas já aprovadas não foram liberadas e o programa sofreu grande atraso... - Une inicia sua explanação comentando sobre um assunto espinhoso envolvendo a sua área e o Ministério de Defesa.   
  
- Mas... Não havia sido aprovado no mês passado tal Plano? - Russell fica surpreso, pois tinha uma boa memória e sabia que este projeto que visava a alocar recursos para a Agência Preventer havia passado na Assembléia Mundial.   
  
- Eu tomei a liberdade de vetar o plano, como superior imediato de Lady Une. No meu entender, não há necessidade de investir 10 bilhões de Unidades Monetárias em manutenção de um punhado de Mobile Suits! Isto é um verdadeiro absurdo... - Tenta falar demagogicamente Maxwell mostrando de vez o seu lado politiqueiro, evocando supostas causas humanitárias.   
  
- Mas, Mister. Taylor... - Russell tenta ainda argumentar com o seu Ministro indagando o porquê ele ter desobedecido a uma ordem direta.  
  
- Se dependesse de mim, não haveria um único MS na face da Terra e do Universo! Eu sou totalmente contra a utilização destas máquinas de destruição e mortes nesta Nova Era para a Humanidade! - Enfatiza o politiqueiro ministro.   
  
- Bem, senhores, estes são os relatórios da semana passada. Infelizmente, durante as inspeções de rotina, três de meus agentes sofreram acidentes, um deles sendo gravíssimo. É fato de que nos foram entregues MS modelo Leo de quase vinte anos atrás, ao invés dos modelos mais recentes que foram confiscados pelas inspeções... - Sem ficar irritada, Une decide contra-atacar fornecendo para todos, inclusive Relena, um relatório comprovando o deplorável estado dos MS à sua disposição.   
  
- Não. Não é possível... - Murmura Relena ao ver as chocantes fotos dos agentes feridos e incapacitados após o acidente.   
  
- Um programa de recondicionamento corretivo não seria suficiente? - Pergunta o Presidente, tentando ser conciliador.   
  
- Infelizmente, não. Vários modelos estão no final da vida útil... A proposta do Plano de Manutenção Integrada é a de fazer um upgrade total nos modelos Leo, substituindo-se todos os componentes mecânicos e eletrônicos obsoletos por equivalentes mais modernos, bem como dotá-los com cockpit com sistema de manutenção de vida e totalmente auto-ejetáveis, para prevenir acidentes... - Conclui Une mostrando "slides" enfocando o tal plano.   
  
- E quanto a substituição das blindagens de Titânio convencional por Neo-Titanium? Não infligiria o compromisso de criar novas máquinas de guerra, senhorita Une? - Pergunta astutamente Brecht tentando ganhar as boas graças de Maxwell.   
  
- Não, porque a matéria - prima seria reaproveitada dos modelos Serpents que foram desativados desde a época da II Operação Meteoro... Como não se trata de um upgrade que vise o aumento de poder ofensivo não vejo objeção. - Sorri discretamente a Comandante Preventer, com um certo tom de ironia.   
  
- Meu Deus... Estes agentes não vão mais poder trabalhar devido às injúrias que sofreram? - Relena termina de ler os laudos do acidente sofridos pelo Preventers, completamente impressionada.   
  
- Exatamente, Senhorita Relena. - Responde Une, sentindo que ganhara uma aliada de peso em sua reivindicação.   
  
A jovem Relena se levanta e todos prendem a respiração quando ela inicia o seu comentário.   
  
- No meu humilde entendimento, qualquer vida humana é muito mais valiosa do que alguns milhares ou milhões de créditos... Permita-me ficar com uma cópia destes relatórios. Vou verificar a possibilidade de dar assistência médica, psicológica e previdenciária gratuita para as vítimas, bem como suas famílias. - A jovem Peacecraft não estava tão interessada nos aspectos militares do programa, mas sim na segurança que isto iria trazer aos agentes de Une, bem como suas famílias.  
  
- Bem ou mal, os MS são ferramentas de trabalho. E não podemos deixar que os funcionários de qualquer área do governo sejam aleijados ou mesmo possam morrer por causa de cortes de verbas. Por mim, a verba está liberada. - Conclui Russell, um pouco contrariado por Maxwell ter desobedecido a uma decisão de consenso anteriormente formulada.  
  
- Mas Senhor Presidente... - Tenta contra-argumentar o político...  
  
- Assunto encerrado. Prossiga, Lady Une.  
  
- Bem, senhores, até o momento temos nos preocupado com a realidade atual e os conflitos de hoje. Contudo, um novo tipo de guerra pode surgir, a ponto de ameaçar a paz duramente conquistada.. É fato notório que nossa tecnologia de informática e comunicações avançou a passos nunca vistos.nos últimos 200 anos, e devemos estar preparado para uma nova ameaça que pode surgir novamente, a Guerra Cibernética ou virtual...- Introduz o último assunto da pauta a ex-coronel da OZ, enfatizando levemente a sua voz no final.  
  
- Explique-se Senhorita Une. - Responde Russell, algo intrigado.   
  
- Esta nova modalidade de conflito é caracterizada pela invasão externa e sabotagem de sistemas de comunicação, da Rede Mundial de Informática, bem como de quaisquer instrumentos de mídia, podendo vir de qualquer parte da Esfera Terrestre e das Colônias. As ameaças podem variar, indo desde simples blefes para induzir os dirigentes a erro em tomadas de decisões até a invasões maciças na Rede por piratas de dados para assaltar dados confidenciais...  
  
- Sei que existiram precedentes no passado, Senhorita Une, mas não vejo razão para discutirmos isto como prioridade... Hoje os mecanismos de defesa anti-hackers são muito mais aprimorados do que no passado e mesmo durante a Eve Wars não houve registros destas... Ameaças digitais que a senhorita está falando.   
  
- Senhor Taylor, concordo apenas em parte com a sua argumentação, mas o fato é que temos que nos antecipar a qualquer ameaça real ou potencial que venha a surgir. E a minha preocupação atual diz a respeito do imenso banco de dados que temos à disposição das informações da Eve Wars, de ambos os lados.   
  
- Você está se referindo ao projeto Athena de compilação de informações? - Pergunta ao presidente se referindo a um Departamento Preventer encarregado de coleta de dados por toda a Esfera Terrestre.   
  
- Sim. É verdade que a maior parte dos dados já foram decifrados, catalogados e arquivados. Mas há uma parte que ainda está sendo descriptografada, que é a referente aos projetos secretos das Colônias, do White Fang e da Oz..  
  
- E o que elas tem de importante, Senhorita Une?  
  
- Tratam-se de informações referentes ao aproveitamento de novas tecnologias. Parte dela já é conhecida, como os Mobile Dolls Taurus e Virgo, o sistema Zero System do Gundam Wing e outros... Mas há evidências de que os cientistas das facções envolvidas estavam desenvolvendo projetos ainda mais arrojados que poderiam ter tido um impacto fulminante na última guerra caso tivessem sido postos em prática.  
  
- Ora... Se este é o problema, por que não mandar deletar tudo isto para evitar que caia em mãos erradas? - Propõe ironicamente o General Brecht somente para desconcertar Une.   
  
Une faz uma breve pausa e toma um gole de água mineral. Em seguida, pela primeira vez ela se levanta da cadeira.   
  
- Não é tão simples assim, General Brecht. Muitos dos dados estão codificados e protegidos por códigos secretos, além de estarem embaralhados com informações inofensivas ou inúteis para nós. E depois, vários destes projetos não se referiam apenas à tecnologia bélica em si, mas em aplicações que podem muito bem ser aproveitadas para uso civil... - Argumenta Une dentro da mais estrita lógica.  
  
- Une tem razão. Embora tenhamos decidido começar tudo de novo, não podemos agir de forma bárbara, destruindo simplesmente o passado. Bem... o que o Ministério de Defesa e a Agência Preventer tem feito para garantir a segurança dos dados? - Conclui o Presidente.   
  
- Bem de minha parte, Senhor Presidente, o Ministério tem procurado integrar todos os procedimentos de defesa dos dados e os sistemas operantes no chamado Projeto Phoenix, que visa a defender a segurança da tecnologia de informação sem se constituir numa ameaça à privacidade do cidadão. Este sistema opera em conjunção com a Rede Mundial. E contratamos a renomada Bytedata Security Inc. para auditar e supervisionar nossos procedimentos...  
  
O Programa Phoenix era um imenso projeto governamental que visava a proteger a imensa Rede Mundial de computadores, bem como os sistemas de informações do Governo. O seu orçamento estava na casa de trilhões de unidades de crédito e ironicamente a única área que não estava em seu controle era a Agência Preventer.  
  
- Quanto à Agência Preventer, o Departamento de Compilação de Dados do Projeto Athena têm trabalhado dia e noite em total sigilo. Pessoalmente, sou de opinião de que a Rede de Sistemas de Defesa deve funcionar independente da Rede Mundial para minimizar riscos de ataque e que devemos desenvolver novas tecnologias de rastreamento de informações suspeitas... - Comenta Une.   
  
- Mas a Rede Mundial é 100% segura! Ela não é como a tal da Internet que funcionou há séculos atrás! - Tenta protestar Maxwell Taylor, que era o maior defensor da integração total dos sistemas de informática.  
  
- Pode até ser, mas segurança nunca é demais... - Comenta Une encarando friamente o politiqueiro.  
  
- Senhorita Une, não seria interessante contratar os serviços da empresa que Taylor contactou para a Agência Preventer até para integrar os procedimentos de defesa? - Pergunta Russell, que não dominava o suficiente nesta intrincada área.   
  
- Seria uma alternativa a se considerar, mas a nível militar, os nossos procedimentos de segurança tem que ser num nível mais elevado do que o de uma empresa privada... - Comenta a ex-oficial da OZ.  
  
- Não sei se você sabe, Senhorita Une, mas a Bytedata é a MAIOR empresa de segurança de informações do mundo... Quase todos os softwares e hardwares ligados à prevenção de atividades hackers, roubo de dados e similares passam pela mão dela... - Continua Maxwell em sua investida, aludindo à empresa contratada pelo programa Phoenix.   
  
- Bem... Acho que isto dá para ser discutido em outra reunião. Quanto a mim, não sei até que ponto a guerra virtual pode influir no mundo real, mas é do meu desejo que os cidadãos comuns possam sentir-se livres usando a Rede Mundial sem se sentirem ameaçados ou com a sua privacidade maculada, seja por hacker ou por entidades... Maxwell e Une, vocês tem toda a liberdade de prosseguirem em seus projetos, desde que este ponto - o dos direitos de cada cidadão livre da Esfera Terrestre - sejam respeitados. - Conclui Russell querendo acabar com aquela polêmica.  
  
- Mas, Senhor Presidente, sou ainda de opinião de que se o ,Projeto Athena estivesse operacional, nós teríamos abortado a tentativa de Golpe de Dekim há um ano e meio atrás.... - Tenta contra-argumentar Une.   
  
- E eu diria que se a Aliança tivesse um sistema integrado de rastreamento de dados há três ou quatro anos atrás teríamos abortado a tentativa de golpe que a camarilha de você e o General Treize fizeram, a custa de milhares de... - Reclamava Brecht, destilando todo o seu rancor.   
  
- General Brecht... - Interrompe com um gesto o Presidente.  
  
- Por favor, meu caro General Brecht... Entendo os seus sentimentos e os de todos os presentes, mas não adianta mais falar do passado... - Intervém Relena, com um olhar melancólico.  
  
- Bem... Mudando de assunto, Senhor Presidente, o Ministério da Defesa vai programar na semana que vem uma demonstração do projeto Phoenix com a Bytedata, no Centro de Processamento de Dados... Todos vocês estão convidados. - Conclui Maxwell Taylor, sorrindo amarelamente.   
  
- Confirmo a minha presença, Ministro Taylor. - Concorda Une.  
  
- Bem. Acho que dá para participar, Sr. Ministro. - Fala Brecht olhando para o seu relógio.   
  
- Agradeço a lembrança, caro Maxwell, mas meus compromissos me impedem de agendar esta visita... Bem... Senhoras e Senhores... São Sete e Meia da Noite e podemos parar por hoje. Daqui a uma hora e meia, terei que participar da cerimônia de encerramento da Assembléia e participar de um jantar em seguida com os representantes mundiais.... Assim que a Senhorita Relena voltar, marcaremos outra reunião. Muito obrigado a todos.   
  
Um pouco cansado, mas tranqüilo, Russell termina a reunião e a imensa porta dupla de mogno reforçado da sala se abre. O idoso político se retira, acompanhado de seus assessores e seguranças, que o esperavam do lado de fora. Brecht, Taylor, Une e Relena saem em seguida.   
  
Na saída, a jovem ex-coronel e a subsecretária de assuntos exteriores encontram-se com uma figura familiar.   
  
Um rapaz de 17 para 18 anos de idade - vestido a caráter e usando óculos escuros. Apesar de sua pouca idade, ele tinha uma fisionomia bastante séria e compenetrada. E estava muito longe de ser um segurança comum.  
  
Ele era simplesmente uma arma viva, o Soldado Perfeito.   
  
- Heero! - Relena exclama, um pouco surpresa pelo fato do rapaz ter aparecido de surpresa.   
  
- Boa Noite, Heero. Como tem passado? - Sorri discretamente Une, observando a reação de sua colega mais jovem do Governo.  
  
- Boa Noite, Lady Une, Boa noite, Relena. - Responde cortesmente Heero, mas sem demonstrar muita emoção.  
  
- Heero, por favor, poderia me esperar aqui? Eu e Lady Une iremos ao WC feminino... - Fala Relena, tocando sutilmente no ombro do rapaz com a sua mão direita.   
  
- Para que? - O Ex-Piloto de Gundam fica desconcertado com a reação inesperada da jovem ministra.  
  
- Ora... Conversas de mulher...  
  
Sob o olhar de um impassível Heero, Relena e Une se dirigem ao banheiro. Mas era evidente que a jovem pacifista queria falar alguma coisa para a sua colega de governo.   
  
- Lady Une... Queria saber uma opinião sua... - Diz Relena enquanto termina de lavar as mãos.  
  
- Como quiser, Senhorita Relena.  
  
- Por favor, chame-me apenas de Relena. - Sorri educadamente a filha do falecido ministro Darlian para a sua ex-inimiga.   
  
- Tudo bem.. Em que posso ser útil?  
  
- Na sua opinião, seria possível uma nova operação Meteoro? - A fisionomia de Relena muda e passa para um ar sério e preocupado, aludindo as dificuldades atuais do novo governo em pacificar o planeta.  
  
- Olha, espero que não... Mas para ser sincera, a situação mundial não está melhor agora do que estava há um ano e meio atrás... - A esperta oficial compreende o que a jovem ministra quis dizer.  
  
- Mas a guerra... As pessoas deveriam saber que não levam a nada... - Os olhos de Relena começam a ficar úmidos ao lembrar de todas as tragédias e todos os sacrifícios feitos pela paz, inclusive o de seu ex-oponente Treize.  
  
- Realmente... Os conflitos acabaram marcando muita gente, e é imperativo que defendamos a paz, mas hoje estou convicta de que a maior ameaça não vêm do General Liu Tang ou de qualquer outro líder extremista... - Diz Une tentando explicar o que não conseguira na reunião presidencial.  
  
- Como assim? Quer dizer que? - Os olhos de Relena ficam alarmados diante da afirmativa de sua colega.   
  
- Pode ser que a guerra do futuro venha pela via informatizada... E mais do que territórios, riquezas e fontes de energia, os lados contendores disputem informações, conhecimento e os corações e mentes dos cidadãos.. - Comenta Une, tentando falar com expressões simples a complexa realidade da guerra virtual..  
  
- Entendo... Queria tanto que as pessoas compreendessem... - Relena abaixa levemente a sua cabeça, em atitude melancólica.   
  
- Infelizmente, senhorita Relena, o fato é que nem todos ficaram satisfeitos com o fim da Eve Wars e você sabe tanto quanto eu... Embora a Fundação Romefeller esteja agora mantendo uma estratégia de baixa exposição na mídia, muitos cartéis e grupos industriais estão insatisfeitos com o fim dos lucros que a venda de armas lhe ofereciam... - Une gentilmente toca o ombro de Relena em sinal de solidariedade.  
  
- Mas isto é um absurdo... - Indigna-se a pacifista.  
  
- A militarização do planeta tinha chegado a um ponto onde cerca de 20% da população mundial vivia direta ou indiretamente ligada ao complexo industrial-militar... E se ele não fosse detido, novas guerras iriam surgir apenas para realimentar este monstro... - Continua a jovem oficial.  
  
- Então receio que casos como o de Tang não sejam os últimos... - Constata a jovem ministra em tom melancólico, quase amargo.   
  
- Como você disse naquela época do golpe de Mariemeia... A paz não é algo que é outorgado do alto, mas deve ser conquistada no dia a dia... Quando as pessoas compreenderem isto, a guerra tornará se desnecessária. - Conclui sabiamente a jovem oficial de origem alemã.  
  
- Sabe, você é uma pessoa bem inteligente... e bem informada.... - Concorda Relena, admirando a perspicácia de sua antiga inimiga.   
  
- Mudando de assunto... Como Heero e você tem passado? - Sorri Une. Afinal, apesar de ser Chefe dos Preventers, membro do novo Governo e tudo o mais, ela ainda era e continuava sendo mulher.   
  
- O quê? Eu... Bem... Ahn.... A gente quase não tem se encontrado e... - Helena cora como se fosse um pimentão e é visível o seu embaraço.  
  
- Mas continuam amigos, não? - A esperta Une parece se divertir com a descoberta do ponto fraco de sua ex-rival.  
  
- Como posso dizer?... Ele continua o mesmo de sempre... - Relena faz uma expressão de desapontamento no rosto, aludindo ao dificílimo caráter de Heero.   
  
- Em todo caso, desejo-lhe boa sorte. Você é ainda jovem, bonita e tem uma vida pela frente... - Suspira Une, com um ar pensativo e apaixonado, provavelmente lembrando os bons momentos passados.  
  
- Obrigada... Bem, e quanto a você?  
  
- Olha, tenho levado a vida como posso... Mas devo admitir... que ainda não esqueci Ele... - Une se emociona um pouco ao recordar do seu antigo amor. Aquele que deveria reinar sobre a Terra.  
  
- Apesar de nossas diferenças, ele era uma pessoa admirável... - Concorda Relena.   
  
- Mas pelo menos estou contente pois sei que uma parte dele.... Vive, na figura da pequena Mariemeia. - Pondera Une, com os seus olhos parecendo brilhar como estrelas solitárias no céu escuro.  
  
- E ela, como está? - Pergunta, curiosa, Relena, já que nunca mais vira a ex-títere do golpe que visava depor toda a Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre.   
  
- Está bem... Continua freqüentando as sessões de fisioterapia e de reabilitação motora... Ainda bem que a medicina da era AC evoluiu muito... - Comenta a jovem tutora de Mariemeia, aludindo à lenta e gradativa recuperação da menina, que havia sido baleada por Dekim quando este tentou atirar em Relena.   
  
- Entendo...  
  
- Venha, vamos indo, senão o seu amigo pode ficar impaciente... - Sorri maliciosamente Une, segurando delicadamente no braço de Relena. Esta faz um biquinho de protesto.  
  
Enquanto isto, no banheiro masculino, duas outras figuras trocavam idéias e impressões enquanto lavavam as mãos:  
  
- Aquela coronelzinha arrogante! Nunca fui com a cara dela! - Esbravejava o General Brecht ao passar o pente nos seus parcos cabelos, enquanto Maxwell terminava de enxaguar duas mãos alongadas e bem tratadas.   
  
- Realmente não podemos dizer que a gente faz parte da mesma equipe dela... Agora entende minha situação, caro General? Embora na teoria seja o superior dela, na prática, os Preventers agem como se fosse a CIA ou a KGB do passado...  
  
- Estes caras que lidam com espionagem são fogo... Atuam como se tivesse o rei na barriga. Eu até pagaria para ver aquela mulherzinha perder a pose nem que seja uma única vez da vida! - Fala com evidente azedume o veterano general.  
  
- Desde quando você conhece a Senhorita Une? - Sorri discretamente o político inglês, dando mais corda para o intempestivo oficial falar mais e mais.   
  
- Bem... Hah! Desde quando ela assumiu a Divisão de Forças Especiais da OZ, após ter sido nomeada a mais jovem coronel da Aliança.. Na minha opinião foi uma grande burrada o Exército da Aliança Terrestre ter permitido o surgimento de um estado dentro do estado... O OZ fez com ela mais ou menos o que a SS fez com o Exército Nazista e a KGB com o Exército Vermelho no século XX. Não dá para confiar nesta cambada de espiões e assassinos! - Explica Brecht com a rudeza que lhe era peculiar.   
  
- Entendo... O Senhor era ajudante de ordens do finado General Nobenta?  
  
- Sim... Que Deus o Tenha! Ele era uma pessoa decente, honesta e realmente queria iniciar negociações para um tratado de paz com as Colônias... Só que daí apareceu a maldita OZ e aquele bando de pivetes pilotos dos Gundam e puseram tudo a perder, dando à Terra mais alguns meses de guerra e mais mortes! - Brecht apenas se emociona ao se recordar do seu ex-superior e amigo, mas Taylor não dá a mínima para isto.  
  
- No entanto, o nosso Senhor Presidente confia muito nela...  
  
- Hah! Mas é claro! Ele escuta muito a tal de Relena! Até admito que ele é uma pessoa boa e bem intencionada, mas pessoalmente acho que falta nela o perfil de uma verdadeira estadista para aquela menina saída do colégio! - Explica Brecht a respeito de sua opinião pessoal com a subsecretária dos assuntos exteriores.   
  
- Admiro os ideais pacifistas dela e do seu falecido pai... E foi por este motivo que estou no governo... Só que fiquei surpreso e desconcertado ao ver ela apoiar minha "subordinada" mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que a Une matou o seu pai.  
  
- É... Realmente não dá para entender direito...  
  
- Sabe, General Brecht... Apesar de você ser um homem de armas e eu um ex-militante pacifista, acho que temos algo em comum...  
  
- Como assim, Senhor Ministro?  
  
- O que o Senhor acha de Agência Preventer passar para a alçada militar?  
  
- Olhe, Mister Maxwell, isto é uma insinuação ou está pedindo para que apóie algo subversivo? Eu sou um homem de armas e não posso compactuar com...  
  
- Eheh... Não é nada do que o senhor está pensando. Não pretendo fazer nenhum golpe como que as "Pessoas por uma Paz Perfeita" e Mariemeia tentaram há tempos atrás... Mas podemos unir o útil ao agradável e tanto você como eu sairmos bem nesta.  
  
- Por favor, explique-se.  
  
- Se tiver um tempo passe em meu gabinete amanhã ou depois de amanhã, após o expediente. Então falaremos com mais calma...  
  
- Bem, se for assim...  
  
Sorrindo, Maxwell aplica um tapinha nas costas do idoso general. Ele parecia ter algo grande... Em sua mente.   
  
Na garagem do enorme prédio da Assembléia Geral, Lady Une se despede de Relena e Heero, que entram num veículo que estava esperando por eles.   
  
A jovem subsecretária e o seu guarda-costas particular iriam ainda jantar e finalmente descansar num Hotel no bairro de Nova Manhattan.   
  
Cansada, Une se dirige ao seu carro, onde estava sendo aguardada por um segurança e o seu motorista particular. Ao entrar no banco traseiro, ela coloca a sua pasta e a sua bolsa de lado e pede ao condutor que a leve para o apartamento de cobertura aonde morava.   
  
Ao se tornar membro do governo, Une havia vendido a luxuosa residência de seus falecidos pais e se mudado para Nova York, para ficar próxima ao centro de decisões da Nação Unida.   
  
Contudo, ainda mantinha algumas propriedades de sua família: Uma pequena fazenda de gado leiteiro, algumas fábricas e terrenos, bem como o antiqüíssimo castelo de seus ancestrais, na fronteira franco-alemã. Era um patrimônio invejável aos olhos dos cidadãos comuns, mas nada comparável com o da família de Treize ou de Dorothy Catalonia, herdeira dos Romefeller.   
  
No entanto, fazia vários meses que ela não podia se dar ao luxo de visitar a sua terra natal.   
  
Estava por demais atarefada com as atividades dos Preventers e férias era uma palavra desconhecida para ela. Outrora servidora fiel do falecido líder mundial Treize, agora, dedicava o melhor de sua juventude e energias para defender a segurança da Esfera Terrestre unificada, que o seu antigo amor sonhara.  
  
- Treize-sama... Queria tanto que você estivesse aqui... - Murmura baixinho a jovem de cabelos castanho-claros antes de fechar os olhos e encostar a sua cabeça no assento de trás do carro aonde estava.  
  
NOTAS COMPLEMENTARES:   
  
Jihad: Guerra Santa contra os infiéis, no Islamismo.  
  
ONG: Organização Não-Governamental, entidade não vinculada a um governo ou empresa. O Greenpeace e a Anistia Internacional são exemplos de uma ONG.  
  
The Truth: Este jornal fictício foi inspirado nos tablóides sensacionalistas da Inglaterra.  
  
Cherry Blosson: versão em inglês da palavra Sakura.  
  
Wiener - Neustadt: Era uma academia famosa de oficiais que existiu de verdade e que formou os quadros de elite do exército austríaco/alemão durante a 1a e a 2a Guerras Mundiais.  
  
Anne-Marie Une: Na realidade, durante a série, o nome verdadeiro de Lady Une nunca foi revelado. Contudo, coincidentemente, na grande maioria das fanfics, os fãs usam "Anne" ou "Anne-Marie" como o seu primeiro nome. A sua ascendência é alemã (segundo alguns) ou franco-alemã (segundo outros);  
  
"Swords to Plowshares": Espadas em Arados. Esta expressão é de origem bíblica e alude a uma promessa de Deus de pacificar a Terra por completo. Também é o nome de uma carta do card game Magic: The Gathering.  
  
Bertrand Russell: O Presidente da Nação Unida, mencionado neste capítulo é o mesmo que aparece na Endless Waltz e na sua adaptação em quadrinhos. Como o seu nome não é mencionado, optei por usar o de um famoso filósofo pacifista do século XX.   
  
Coronel Treize: Nota, as hierarquias militares usadas na série Gundam NÃO tem nada a ver com as modernas, especialmente as do Exército Americano. Na realidade elas foram inspiradas no organograma militar japonês da II Guerra Mundial, no qual algumas das patentes não têm equivalente em português.   
  
No caso particular de Treize não acredito que ele fosse coronel na época do golpe da OZ, por se tratar de um cargo baixo para a categoria que ele ocupava. Provavelmente o cargo correto dele seria o de brigadeiro-general ou tenente-general, da mesma forma que acho que Une é muito jovem demais para ocupar o cargo de coronel. Possivelmente ela deveria ser Tenente-Coronel na época da Eve Wars.   
  
Guerra Virtual: A preocupação da Lady Une demonstrada neste capítulo não é invenção minha. Ela existe de verdade e tanto os americanos como os chineses estão estudando táticas de como combater ameaças virtuais durante uma guerra de verdade. Acredita-se que muitas das notícias falsas e boatos plantados na imprensa durante a cobertura da campanha no Afeganistão e recentemente o Iraque nada mais tenham sido parte desta estratégia militar, que visa a intimidar e confundir o inimigo.   
  
  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
Versão Final: 09/11/2003  
  
Myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	4. Vitória Mas a que Preço?

CAPÍTULO 04: VITÓRIA, MAS A QUE PREÇO?  
  
Saindo de seus abrigos, o Mobile Suit Leo Custom de Sally Po e o Talgeese 4 de Chiang Wu Fei partem para ajudar os MS Sagittarius de Rafael Martins e Tommy Svensson, que estavam em situação de risco.   
  
Embora os dois agentes Preventers "Gringo" (Rafael) e "Iceman" (Svensson) tivessem posto fora de combate as colunas blindadas do Coronel Chow que se dirigiam para tomar de assalto a importante represa hidroelétrica do Rio Vermelho, a situação estava longe de estar tranqüila.   
  
Pelo contrário, uma nuvem negra no horizonte ameaçava a tênue vantagem obtida pelos agentes de Lady Une.  
  
O insano "Senhor da Guerra" Liu Tang tinha algumas cartas escondidas na manga. Várias delas, de poderio mortal.  
  
A primeira carta estava na forma de três baterias com dezoito canhões autopropulsados Type MOZ-170, de calibre 280 mm, que começaram a martelar as posições das forças governamentais, gerando várias mortes e caos.   
  
Estas peças de artilharia estavam ocultas em abrigos subterrâneos camuflados e eletronicamente protegidas contra rastreamento por radar, e os satélites espiões enviados pelos Sagittarius dos Preventers descobriram a sua posição tarde demais.   
  
Os canhões autopropulsados de Tang eram versões aperfeiçoadas da artilharia móvel que começou a ser utilizada na época da II Guerra Mundial.   
  
Só que diferentemente dos antigos modelos usados pelos dois lados do conflito, estas monstruosidades blindadas possuíam poderosos canhões com sistema de tiro computadorizado e eram capazes de disparar uma salva de disparos a dezenas de quilômetros de distância, usando projéteis impulsionados por foguetes.   
  
Também eles possuíam sofisticados sistemas de sensores e monitoramento de alvos, bem como blindagens de última geração, capazes de resistir aos efeitos indiretos de armas nucleares, bacteriológicas e químicas.   
  
A segunda carta de Tang era duas esquadrilhas de aeronaves V-STOL com 16 unidades cada. Estas versões modernizadas dos desajeitados helicópteros do Século XX eram capazes de decolar e pousar verticalmente em pistas curtíssimas em qualquer tempo e circunstância.   
  
Sendo um misto de helicóptero com avião, as aeronaves estavam armadas com pares de canhões calibre 35 milímetros, além de vários "casulos" de mísseis ar-ar e ar-terra equipados com sistemas de rastreamento "atire e esqueça".   
  
A tecnologia bélica havia avançado, a ponto dos mísseis da era AC terem um alcance e precisão muito maior que seus equivalentes dos séculos anteriores. Mas possuindo dimensões e pesos mais compactos e reduzidos, a ponto de um simples aparelho armado carregar dezenas destes projéteis, aumentando o seu poder de fogo.   
  
Não havia mais necessidade do piloto da Era AC enquadrar um alvo inimigo no radar tático antes de atacar, pois os mísseis estavam equipados com sistemas de rastreamento aperfeiçoados que identificavam múltiplos alvos prioritários no campo de batalha em qualquer condição climática.   
  
Enquanto os helicópteros primitivos do século XX podiam carregar entre 4 a 16 destes mísseis, estas aeronaves modernas tinham capacidade de levar entre 24 a 48 mísseis por aparelho - sem qualquer perda de desempenho por excesso de peso - causando uma verdadeira tempestade de morte e destruição.   
  
E finalmente estava claro pela terceira carta que Liu Tang possuía que ele não dava a menor importância para os ideais pacifistas de Relena Darlian e da nova Nação Unida, que propunha um mundo sem fronteiras.   
  
O insano ditador chegou a guardar cuidadosamente os seus Mobile Suits Leo pertencentes ao batalhão que comandava durante a Eve Wars, além de ter confiscado mais alguns exemplares recém-chegados dos arsenais da OZ em Yunan durante o caos dos últimos dias de guerra.   
  
Para a sua sorte, as inspeções de armas da Nação Unida somente concentraram as suas atenções em Nova Peking e nos grandes centros industriais da China, o que facilitou o seu movimento militar.   
  
Além de dispor de vários MS e pilotos experientes, Tang contava em seus arsenais com várias peças de reposição, armas, munições e combustível suficiente para manter Yunan em pé de guerra durante meses e atacar as desguarnecidas províncias vizinhas.  
  
Só que para ser vitorioso na sua campanha, ele precisava de mais dois recursos estratégicos: energia e alimentos. Foi por este motivo que o general Tang havia decidido atacar a rica província de Lang-Tse e sua vital represa hidroelétrica.  
  
Sem dispor de armamentos pesados, as forças de paz da Nação Unida seriam um alvo fácil para o "Senhor da Guerra", que os esmagaria numa derrota terrível, forçando os diplomatas pacifistas a aceitarem qualquer condição sua imposta.  
  
Só que ele não contava com duas surpresas: Um pequeno grupo de Agentes Preventers e entre eles, o piloto do Altron Gundam, Chiang Wu-Fei.  
  
E isto iria fazer a diferença.  
  
Um pouco antes do ataque da equipe da Major Sally às linhas inimigas, o Coronel Ian "Clooney" Rodgers estava fazendo uma inspeção às suas tropas de linha de frente.   
  
Quarentão, de estatura média-alta, cabelos precocemente grisalhos, com uma aparência que lembrava à do antigo ator de Hollywood George Clooney e australiano de origem, Rodgers havia pertencido aos quadros militares da Aliança Terrestre e estava na Frente Australiana quando a Eve Wars terminou.   
  
Em seguida ele foi transferido para a reserva e dispensado, tendo voltado à fazenda de gado aonde nasceu e fora criado.   
  
Contudo, devido à necessidade de recrutar oficiais experientes, Ian foi de novo convocado, desta vez pelas Forças de Defesa da Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre, devido ao seu passado limpo de atrocidades de guerra e as excelentes referências que obtivera quando estava servindo, incluindo uma recomendação do General Brecht, que fora seu superior durante a Eve Wars.   
  
E ele estava no Estado-Maior do Ministério da Defesa quando foi designado para chefiar a Força de Paz destinada a pacificar a província chinesa de Yunan, libertando-a do domínio perverso de Liu Tang.  
  
Como todo militar calejado pela guerra, o Coronel Rodgers logo descobriu que tudo era muito bom para ser verdade, ao chegar há pouco menos de três meses atrás na China.   
  
A chamada "força de paz" de 7.500 homens era grande demais para ser comandada por um militar de sua patente. Mas em termos de força de combate a sua eficácia real era pouco menos do que uma piada.  
  
Era na realidade, uma colcha de retalhos de vários pelotões, companhias e batalhões de soldados das mais diferentes etnias e raças: americanos, ingleses, franceses, alemães, japoneses, coreanos, turcos, australianos, russos, hindus, egípcios e até argentinos, entre outros.   
  
Embora o uso do idioma universal minimizasse a diferença de linguagem; a falta de oficiais experientes, bem como o excesso de diversidade de culturas e etnias impedia uma coesão eficaz desta força multinacional.   
  
O veterano comandante australiano suspeitava que o real motivo desta torre de babel militar fosse o desejo do Ministro Maxwell Taylor de mostrar a "unidade" e a "harmonia" das Forças de Defesa da NUET para a mídia.   
  
Isto poderia ser bonito para fotos de propaganda e discursos bonitos, mas não para uma operação militar séria.   
  
Foram prometidas tropas de apoio, mas ao chegar em Nova Peking, Rodgers amargamente descobriu que estes reforços nada mais eram que cerca de 2.500 soldados chineses integrantes das Forças de Defesa Territorial, muito mal equipados, mal armados e com a moral severamente abalada devido às sucessivas derrotas anteriores contra as forças de Tang, bem motivadas e bem equipadas.   
  
Muitos destes homens estavam doentes, desnutridos e esgotados e vários sequer possuíam armas ou mesmo uniformes.   
  
Para piorar, as forças de Rodgers somente tinham armas e veículos leves e o armamento mais poderoso à sua disposição eram um punhado de metralhadoras pesadas, alguns lança-mísseis portáteis e pouquíssimos carros blindados.   
  
A sua aviação dispunha apenas de aparelhos de reconhecimento e transporte.   
  
Os helicópteros V-STOL da NUET eram modelos desarmados que eram usados apenas para transporte de pessoal e de carga, bem como resgate.   
  
Não haviam tanques, artilharia pesada, lançadores de mísseis pesados, aviões de caça, helicópteros de ataque ao solo e muito menos, Mobile Suits.   
  
Durante a longa viagem até a fronteira com a província rebelde - cerca de 1.500 km pelo interior da China - o comboio da força de paz foi obrigado a gastar cerca de 1/3 do total do combustível e provisões pelo caminho apenas para levar sua preciosa carga.   
  
Quem disse que havia postos de gasolina, estradas asfaltadas e armazéns de suprimentos aonde eles iriam passar?  
  
Ainda assim, foi melhor do que nada. Mal chegaram na fronteira entre Yunan e Lang Tse, as tropas de Coronel "Clooney" tiveram o seu batismo de fogo, impedindo que as forças de Liu Tang cruzassem a divisa, repelindo-as devido à sua superioridade numérica.   
  
Passada esta fase, o oficial australiano ordenou a ocupação de várias aldeias de província, a criação de um posto de comando e a fortificação da área ao redor do rio Vermelho, entre Yunan e Lang-Tse.  
  
A pior parte, contudo, foi quando as tropas da NUEF se viram diante de uma tarefa ao qual não estavam preparadas:   
  
O acolhimento de inúmeros refugiados e fugitivos das atrocidades de Liu Tang, vindos de Yunan, afora a proteção das aldeias vizinhas à fronteira, que sofriam saques e represálias por parte das tropas móveis do vingativo líder chinês.   
  
Não havia infra-estrutura mínima para acolher aquela legião de miseráveis, na forma de hospitais, depósitos de alimentos, escolas, cantinas e mesmo banheiros coletivos decentes.   
  
Em menos de uma semana, ergueu-se uma enorme cidade de tendas ao redor do posto de comando de Coronel Rodgers, totalizando cerca de 50 mil refugiados.   
  
E o conforto nelas era ligeiramente melhor do que o de um campo de concentração da II Guerra Mundial.  
  
A tensão entre as suas tropas e aquela multidão de almas desesperadas e famintas era enorme.   
  
Choques entre as mentalidades milenares dos camponeses e a civilização representada pelas tropas da NUET eram quase que inevitáveis.   
  
Numa das aldeias, uma jovem noiva foi quase linchada pelos seus pais e parentes em praça pública depois que se descobriu que ela foi estuprada por um soldado de Tang (pelos costumes locais, a mulher era sempre considerada culpada se é violentada) e o grupo de soldados americanos que tentou resgatá-la foi obrigado a abrir fogo contra a multidão ensandecida.  
  
Numa outra aldeia, caminhões de ajuda humanitária simplesmente foram saqueados ao chegar e seus ocupantes mortos por centenas de famintos.  
  
Em outro lugar, quatro soldados egípcios foram massacrados pela multidão faminta por terem se negado a abrir os depósitos de alimentos antes do horário de pré-estabelecido.   
  
A grande maioria dos aldeões e camponeses de Yunan desconhecia por completo a língua universal da Nação Unida e a comunicação para se obter informações a respeito das tropas inimigas era lenta e confusa, já que o dialeto era bem diferente do chinês usado em Nova Peking e grandes centros.   
  
Hostilidade e medo pairavam entre ambos os lados.  
  
Para piorar, suspeitava-se que havia espiões e guerrilheiros de Tang infiltrados entre os aldeões, espalhando falsas informações e praticando atos de sabotagem e assassinato tanto entre os refugiados como nas tropas.   
  
Embora fosse um bom oficial e considerado popular entre os soldados, o Coronel "Clooney" tentava manter a disciplina em seus quadros para evitar que suas tropas descambassem na anarquia.   
  
Um Primeiro-Tenente de origem Norte-Americana foi preso e condenado por ter sido apanhado em flagrante comercializando armas e gêneros alimentícios no mercado negro, além de estar envolvido com mafiosos chineses que desviavam víveres dos depósitos para revendê-los a preços extorsivos ao povo.   
  
Um suboficial russo foi punido por favorecimento à prostituição e pedofilia depois que foi descoberto um esquema de "favores sexuais" entre alguns soldados e oficiais com as jovens refugiadas a troco de quotas diárias maiores de comida, cigarros e roupas.   
  
- "Fico imaginando se aqueles filmes sobre o Conflito do Vietnã não tinham um fundo de verdade..." - Pensa o Coronel Ian, lembrando-se de uma película chamada "Platoon" e outra chamada "Born To Kill", ambas produzidas há mais de dois séculos atrás sobre o histórico envolvimento dos Estados Unidos no conflito Vietnamita.   
  
O oficial australiano havia estudado esta e outras guerras do Século XX durante os cursos do Estado Maior e até pesquisado vídeos e filmes, mas nunca imaginou que a realidade seria superior à ficção.   
  
De certa forma, todo aquele horror que vira naqueles filmes antigos produzidos com técnicas primitivas estava agora real, na situação de seus homens, repentinamente enfurnados na insanidade da "guerra de libertação" empreendida pelo Senhor da Guerra Liu Tang.  
  
Naquele momento, Rodgers passava em revista um destacamento de tropas nigerianas recém chegadas ao front, estando no banco de trás do seu "papamóvel", como foi carinhosamente apelidado o seu veículo de comando pelos soldados.   
  
A seu lado estava o jovem oficial Major Richard Myers - o seu ajudante de ordens. Na frente, no lado direito, o veículo estava sendo conduzido por um sargento das forças armadas americanas; e no lado esquerdo estava um sério e carrancudo cabo russo empunhando uma metralhadora leve.   
  
Uma banda tocava uma marcha animada enquanto as tropas nigerianas estavam orgulhosamente perfiladas em posição de sentido, sendo habilmente comandadas por um oficial de meia idade usando óculos escuros e uniforme cáqui.   
  
Depois que a Aliança Terrestre fez as pazes com as Colônias, o design dos uniformes militares mudou radicalmente, trocando-se o pomposo estilo napoleônico dos mesmos - ao gosto de Treize e da Fundação Romefeller - por roupas mais funcionais e práticas.   
  
- Senhor Coronel, esta é a companhia 155 da Guarda Presidencial Nigeriana... Ela veio ontem à noite de Nova Peking e está comandada pelo Capital Henry Kanu Otombe, de Lagos. - Dizia protocolarmente Myers enquanto Rodgers olhava para o destacamento à sua frente.   
  
- Excelente, depois da apresentação oficial, vamos conversar com o oficial comandante para que ele leve as suas tropas ao "Boot Camp" antes de começar a "diversão" de verdade... - Diz Rodgers em seu estilo peculiar.   
  
O "Boot Camp" era o duro treinamento de emergência que o australiano aplicava as tropas recém-vindas ao front para acostumá-las aos rigores da batalha.   
  
Ele durava duas semanas e os soldados e oficiais participantes (sem distinções ou privilégios de patente) eram submetidos a todo tipo de privações e dificuldades antes de serem considerados aptos para a luta.  
  
Era também conhecido como a "antecâmara do Inferno".   
  
Mas quem sobrevivesse ao mesmo podia se gabar de poder lutar em qualquer canto do planeta.   
  
Para evitar o surgimento de "panelinhas" e rivalidades étnicas, Rodgers introduziu desde o início um esquema de rodízio no qual soldados recentemente aprovados no "Boot Camp" eram mandados as unidades mais calejadas, para melhorar o entrosamento entre elas e desenvolver um senso de camaradagem independentemente das nações ou etnias originais.   
  
Após o batismo de fogo, os novatos eram reintegrados às suas unidades de origem para passar o que aprenderam para os outros.   
  
Na realidade, esta tática não era nova, mas apenas os oficiais que chegaram a lutar na linha da frente como Rodgers sabiam da importância dela. De nada adiantava mandar ao fronte uma tropa recém-chegada, ainda que bem armada e equipada, pois uma coisa era lutar em exercícios simulados e com munição de festim. E outra enfrentar o inimigo numa situação real.   
  
Quanto aos rumores de que havia Agentes Preventers na área, Rodgers era um dos poucos oficiais que sabiam dos detalhes, embora não dissesse isto em público.   
  
Apesar da maioria dos seus colegas detestar este tipo de interferência por parte de um órgão não-militar, o coronel australiano respeitava o trabalho deles e até sentia-se mais tranqüilo, já que os Preventers eram uma força de elite respeitável.  
  
Para este dia, as tarefas da Força de Paz seriam simples: Cobrir a linha da fronteira entre Yunan e Lang-Tse, guarnecer a importante represa do Rio Vermelho e repelir qualquer tentativa de infiltração de soldados regulares ou guerrilheiros de Tang.   
  
Com um pouco de sorte, a Nação Unida enviaria mais um grupo de combate ao fronte e Rodgers passaria o comando a um general de carreira.   
  
Desde que não fossem cometidos descuidos, a rebelião de Tang seria contida e cedo ou tarde, o movimento pereceria por falta de apoio externo.  
  
E todos os seus homens poderiam voltar sãos e salvos para casa.   
  
Para isto, era vital que as suas tropas bloqueassem o exército inimigo ao longo da fronteira até que as forças de reforço chegassem ao fronte, acabando por isolar definitivamente o Senhor da Guerra do restante da China.  
  
Quando estava para voltar ao seu centro de comando, uma tragédia acontece na frente de Ian Rodgers.   
  
Uma violentíssima explosão seguida de um estrondo pior do que mil trovões sacodem o acampamento. E depois outra, mais outra e mais outra.   
  
O Coronel Australiano apenas tem tempo de instintivamente saltar do seu veículo antes que ele fosse atingido. Fogo e fumaça nublam a sua mente, enquanto que gritos desesperados e lamentos de agonia preenchem o lugar.  
  
A confusão era indescritível. A maioria dos homens corria freneticamente enquanto que uns poucos tentavam ajudar os feridos e tentar colocar ordem no caos instalado pelo bombardeio da artilharia pesada.   
  
A princípio, Rodgers sente uma dor lancinante e terrível nas suas costas e pernas. Com certeza ele foi atingido pelos estilhaços da explosão. Mas o fato dele sentir dor era sinal de que estava vivo... Por enquanto.  
  
Com o seu canto do olho esquerdo, ele nota que o veículo onde estava ficou totalmente em chamas. O seu motorista foi feito em pedaços pelos estilhaços do projétil explosivo que caiu há poucos metros. E o seu guarda-costas havia sido decapitado por um pedaço do para-brisas à prova de balas.   
  
E quanto ao seu ajudante de ordens? Pobre Richard Myers! Jamais poderia voltar para sua pequena casa e rever a jovem namorada e seus idosos pais. Com horror, Rodgers reconhece uma prancheta um pouco atrás à sua direita.   
  
Era a prancheta de Richard, ainda com um bloco de anotações, totalmente ensangüentada... Juntamente com a mão e o pedaço do braço que ainda o segurava.  
  
Sem tentar-se mexer, Rodgers aguarda a chegada de socorro, torcendo para não ser esquecido no meio da confusão. Era evidente que ele estava muito ferido, mas pouco podia fazer, já que não sabia a extensão de seus ferimentos...   
  
Artilharia pesada... O maldito Senhor da Guerra tinha baterias de canhões autopropulsados! E em número expressivo para alterar o balanço da guerra....  
  
E agora? Como convencer alguns milhares de homens mal armados por causa de uma estúpida determinação do Ministério de Defesa a lutar de igual para igual contra um grupo de fanáticos equipados com as sobras de guerra da OZ?   
  
Como se as coisas não fossem fáceis...  
  
Lentamente Rodgers fecha os olhos e entrega-se ao negro sabor da inconsciência, torcendo para que outros tivessem sucesso naquilo que ele havia falhado em adivinhar o que ocorreria...  
  
A tarefa de Sally e de Wu Fei não seria nada fácil. Primeiro, eles teriam que salvar seus colegas Rafael e Svensson do ataque das unidades de Tang, antes que fosse tarde demais para seus amigos e paras as tropas em terra. .   
  
Embora um MS como o Sagittarius pudesse vencer com folga um pequeno número de aeronaves de ataque, eles corriam risco de virar picadinho diante de duas esquadrilhas inteiras armadas até os dentes.   
  
Isto, sem falar nos cinco MS Leo que Tang mandara - este sim uma ameaça terrível capaz de transformar as tropas da NUEF em picadinho.   
  
- Agente Yang! Vamos neutralizar aquelas duas esquadrilhas e finalmente conter os MS inimigos, cobrindo a retirada de nossos companheiros. - Explica Sally o seu plano pelo intercomunicador do Leo.  
  
- Feh... Isto é óbvio demais... Depois cuidaremos da artilharia pesada oculta nas colinas. - Responde o guerreiro chinês de maneira um pouco rude, como era o seu estilo.  
  
- Agentes Gringo e Iceman: Permaneçam em formação e agüentem até chegarmos. Previsão de encontro entre cinco a sete minutos. Autorizo Situação "Amarelo Três" - Sally tenta se comunicar com os MS de seus colegas.   
  
Situação Amarelo Três era o código que autorizava aos Preventers recorrerem ao uso da força, ainda que limitada. Acima dela existiam apenas as situações Vermelha ("Fogo à Vontade") e Negra ("Uso de Armas de Destruição Massiva"), somente autorizadas em casos excepcionais.   
  
- Entendido, Agente Water. Câmbio e desligo. - Responde Svensson, terminando por desligar o intercomunicador de seu MS ao mesmo tempo em que ativa os sistemas de contramedidas eletrônicas do seu Sagitário.   
  
- E então a Seleção Brasileira entra em campo, Torcida canarinho! - Fala Rafael, como se estivesse narrando uma partida de futebol.  
  
- Vamos lá! - Diz Wu-Fei acelerando ao máximo o Talgeese 4.  
  
A primeira leva de Helicópteros resolve finalmente atacar o MS de Rafael.   
  
O líder da esquadrilha inimiga dispara uma salva de doze mísseis ar-ar simultaneamente no colosso de aço voador. Os seus seguidores também fazem o mesmo.  
  
Só que o Sagittarius de Rafael ativara o seu módulo de contramedidas eletrônicas e valendo-se da mobilidade superior de seu aparelho, inicia uma série de manobras arriscadas enquanto atira com a sua metralhadora de 90 mm.   
  
Era a primeira missão de combate do jovem moreno e ele não queria fazer feio. Embora o brasileiro fosse boa gente e detestasse violência, agora era uma questão de vida ou morte.   
  
Uma série de explosões sacode o ar, numa seqüência ensurdecedora. Vários mísseis inimigos terminam explodindo entre si, confundidos pela emissão simultânea de "decoys" (iscas eletrônicas) preparados para enganar os sistemas de tiro dos inimigos, e outros acabam atingindo o vazio.   
  
Repentinamente, uma das aeronaves é atingida por uma rajada curta da metralhadora do Sagittarius e explode numa bola de fogo alaranjada e negra.   
  
O outro aparelho tenta se desviar de uma segunda rajada, mas não é o bastante. Em instantes ele viaja rumo ao solo, com o motor em chamas e a causa totalmente destruída.  
  
Tentando encurtar a distância que o separava do Agente Gringo a toda velocidade, Svensson encara o enxame representado pela segunda esquadrilha de aeronaves, que o ataca em grupos de quatro.   
  
Vários mísseis são disparados contra o seu Mobile Suit, mas com pouco efeito, devido as suas manobras evasivas, aliadas à sofisticada tecnologia antimíssil do colosso metálico.   
  
Contudo, um deles chega a acertar a dura blindagem do Sagittarius, num impacto direto, seguido de outros dois, que explodem nas proximidades, com um efeito terrível nos sofisticados sensores do MS.   
  
Mantendo o sangue frio, Svensson constata em seu computador de bordo que sofreu apenas danos leves. A carga explosiva do míssel ar-ar não foi o suficiente para arrebentar a blindagem de Titânio do Sagittarius.   
  
Contudo, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de servir de alvo gratuitamente, pois os canhões múltiplos de 35 mm dos inimigos - se usados em conjunto e ao mesmo tempo - poderiam destruí-lo facilmente à curta distância.  
  
O Sagittarius do agente sueco saca a sua impressionante metralhadora laser e dispara uma curta rajada na formação inimiga. A maioria dos aparelhos escapa, mas duas aeronaves são cortadas ao meio pelos projéteis a laser que riscam o céu do amanhecer naquela parte do interior da milenar China.   
  
Mais um disparo é realizado - curto e seco - e o outro V-STOL explode no ar.   
  
Com a esquadrilha inimiga momentaneamente dispersa devido aos seus ataques, o experiente sueco aproveita para colocar mais fogo no incêndio.   
  
Ele dispara uma salva de mísseis ar-ar no centro da formação inimiga, provocando o caos, já que a distância era curta demais para os pilotos inimigos terem tempo de executarem as manobras evasivas.  
  
Três dos mísseis falham, mas os outros cincos acabam derrubando os seus alvos.   
  
Por seu turno, Rafael logra destruir mais quatro aeronaves V-STOL de ataque usando seus mísseis ar-ar.   
  
Contudo, os aparelhos de ataque se aproximam mais e logo começam a disparar seus canhões duplos em regime automático, forçando o MS Sagittarius a se esquivar dos ataques.   
  
- E então Rivaldo dribla um, dribla dois, dribla três e manda a bola para a rede, fazendo a alegria da galera... - Em estado de completa excitação pelo calor da batalha, Rafael continua narrando a sua partida imaginária de futebol, enquanto que sua máquina de combate consegue-se esquivar dos disparos de três aeronaves, destruindo mais um inimigo no processo...  
  
Contudo um estrondo surdo e metálico estremece o cockpit do seu MS. Manobrando habilmente, um dos atacantes havia conseguido ficar por trás do seu Sagittarius e disparara um míssil quase à queima roupa. Embora o impacto não tenha causado grandes danos, foi o suficiente para danificar um dos propulsores do seu aparelho, reduzindo a sua manobrabilidade.  
  
- Epa! Falta por trás! E o juiz disse que não houve nada! - Fala o brasileiro ironizando a sua própria situação enquanto vê os remanescentes da primeira esquadrilha se reagrupando ao seu redor.  
  
Mais um pouco, as naves V-STOL estariam na posição ideal para desfechar um ataque devastador por todos os lados e o seu Mobile Suit seria reduzido lentamente em pedacinhos.   
  
O MS de Rafael tenta se esquivar como pode das rajadas disparadas pelos V-STOL, mas devido à avaria sofrida, a estrutura de seu aparelho começa a ser alvejada pelos inimigos.   
  
Os painéis dos seus sistemas táticos e de controle de avarias começam a piscar em tons preocupantes de laranja e o ruído do impacto dos disparos inimigos é simplesmente ensurdecedor.  
  
Contudo, tiros isolados em rápida sucessão acabam por destruir três dos atacantes à sua frente. Um sinal familiar aparece no monitor tático de Rafael fazendo ele exclamar:  
  
- E o Ronaldinho vem para ajudar Rivaldo!  
  
- Cheguei a tempo de te salvar, mas creio que não poderemos fazer muita coisa, Pro Inferno com eles! - Diz o autor dos disparos, feitos com muita precisão e sangue frio, pelo intercomunicador.   
  
Contudo, para poder ficar perto do seu parceiro, o Sagittarius de Svensson também estava no limite, com pouca munição e já tendo levado quadro disparos diretos, sendo dois de mísseis ar-ar e outros, de rajadas de 35 mm.   
  
Rafael e Svensson se agrupam lado a lado, mas separados o suficiente para não se atrapalharem um ao outro.   
  
Embora tivessem destruído metade dos V-STOL atacantes, seria uma questão de tempo até eles serem destruídos pelos inimigos remanescentes, que tinham raiva e munição de sobra para isto.   
  
Não dispunham de mais mísseis e ambos estavam com pouca munição em suas metralhadoras, já que não estavam esperando por esta aparição de uma força inimiga tão grande.  
  
Só que naquele exato momento, os dois Preventers testemunham um pequeno milagre. Dois aparelhos de Tang se desintegram sob o efeito de uma rajada devastadora de projéteis e outro aparelho se desfaz em chamas ao ser atingido por um tiro certeiro de metralhadora pesada.   
  
A 7a Cavalaria, ou melhor, Sally e Wu-Fei haviam chegado a tempo.   
  
- Yang! Water! Finalmente! - Exclama, aliviado, o aparentemente frio sueco.  
  
- E a Seleção Canarinho entra em campo novamente! - Mesmo no auge da batalha, Rafael encontrava criatividade para satirizar a situação.  
  
- Vocês dois! Recuem para a linha de defesa, enquanto damos cobertura! - Diz Sally em tom imperativo.  
  
- Não temos tempo, vão andando! - Wu-Fei está visivelmente impaciente para começar a sua parte.   
  
Cumprindo as ordens, os Sagittarius partem, aproveitando o "buraco" aberto pelos MS de combate na formação inimiga.   
  
Os remanescentes das esquadrilhas de Tang não ficaram parados. A maioria dos aparelhos investe contra o MS Leo da Sally - acreditando ser aquele velho modelo Leo um alvo fácil - enquanto que quatro aparelhos se separam para tentar perseguir os Sagittarius avariados,   
  
Contudo, os sensores táticos do Talgeese 4 percebem a manobra dos rebeldes e - meio a contragosto - Wu-Fei aperta o gatilho que ativa as metralhadoras múltiplas dos antebraços de seu impressionante MS. Duas rajadas curtas foram mais que suficientes para reduzir os inimigos a cinzas.   
  
A verdade era que o jovem lutador chinês nunca foi muito adepto do combate a longa distância - ao contrário do seu antigo colega Trowa e do atual parceiro sueco Svensson - preferindo o combate armado corpo-a-corpo, por entender que este era o caminho do guerreiro.   
  
Quatro dos V-STOL abrem fogo com os mísseis ar-ar restantes contra o MS-Leo de Sally, enquanto as aeronaves restantes tentam manobrar para poder atingir o aparentemente antiquado modelo pelos flancos e pelas costas.   
  
Contudo, a jovem ex-major é esperta e movimentando habilmente o bem conservado MS, ela dispara usando o poderoso rifle de assalto do Leo de um lado e atirando com o canhão duplo de 35mm instalado como defesa adicional na cabeça de outro.   
  
As poderosas rajadas do rifle perfuram a frágil blindagem dos atacantes, enquanto o canhão duplo de 35 mm abate de forma impiedosa os aparelhos restantes, transformando-os em bolas de fogo no céu.   
  
Dois trinta e dois aparelhos que compunham o grupo de ataque, apenas sobraram três sobreviventes, que tentam fugir para o Leste, em direção ao sol nascente...  
  
- Covardes... - Resmunga Wu-Fei deplorando a atitude dos comandados de Tang.  
  
Sem demonstrar a menor compaixão, ele ativa os canhões duplos de 35 mm instalados na cabeça do Talgeese 4 e dispara três rajadas curtas, para economizar munição.   
  
Os sinais dos aparelhos inimigos desaparecem de seu visor tático, restando apenas três pontos negros e fumegantes por detrás das colinas da estepe asiática.   
  
Mas o pior estava para vir. Tanto os seus sensores como os do aparelho de Sally já acusavam a presença dos MS-Leo que estavam voando a baixa altitude e dentro do campo de ataque.   
  
E, diferentemente dos antigos modelos usados na frente asiática da Eve Wars, o esquadrão enviado por Tang era composto por modelos praticamente novos e em perfeitas condições de combate.   
  
Rompendo a formação, dois dos Leo inimigos se preparam para atacar o Talgeese 4 de Wu-Fei e outros dois decidem cercar o Leo Custom de Sally; enquanto o aparelho líder dá cobertura, disparando rajadas curtas com o seu rifle..   
  
A batalha se inicia. Wu-Fei - fiel ao seu estilo - ativa o escudo do Talgeese-4 e o empunha, ao mesmo tempo em que com um movimento agilmente sincronizado transforma os sabres laser duplos do "Cavalo Selvagem" numa enorme lança.   
  
Os Leo inimigos disparam uma rajada devastadora com os seus rifles de 105 milímetros antes que decidam usar os seus sabres laser. Contudo, o fortíssimo escudo do Talgeese-4 resiste ao impacto dos projéteis.  
  
Enquanto isto, os outros Leo tentam atacar o MS de Sally, fazendo uma manobra em forma de pinça, enquanto o líder da formação dispara para distrair a comandante Preventer.   
  
Só que este movimento era deveras previsível e o Leo Custom de Sally se esquiva num movimento em zigue-zague lateral, ao mesmo tempo em que dispara rajadas curtas de três tiros cada com o seu rifle.   
  
Para a sua surpresa, contudo, Sally vê um dos Leo se desintegrar quando ele estava para revidar aos disparos... O MS inimigo líder hesita em atirar. Será que?  
  
- Iceman! É você? - Ela murmura. Apenas uma pessoa poderia ter sido capaz de fazer aquele disparo.  
  
Svensson decidira dar sua última contribuição na sangrenta batalha do dia, antes de se retirar em definitivo, disparando um tiro de precisão contra um dos Leo que atacara a sua comandante.   
  
Confiando no seu instinto de guerreiro e de franco-atirador, o Sueco havia decidido arriscar, fazendo um tiro de sorte estando fora do alcance operacional de sua arma e no limite de seu sensor ótico.   
  
Os primeiros Leo disparam freneticamente contra o Talgeese 4, mas o fortíssimo escudo protetor rebate praticamente todos os disparos.   
  
Antes que os pilotos inimigos possam acionar os seus sabres laser a tempo, Wu-Fei empunha ameaçadoramente sua lança dupla, girando-a rapidamente como se fosse um nunchaku de kung-fu.   
  
O Leo mais adiantado instintivamente ergue o seu rifle para defender-se do ataque iminente.   
  
Um ruído metálico e estridente sacode o ar, acompanhado de faíscas branco-azuladas com tons de dourado.   
  
O ataque foi perfeito. O rifle de assalto cai em pedaços em direção ao solo, bem como um de braços mecânicos do Leo.   
  
Aproveitando a chance, o outro MS dá uma rajada à queima roupa no Talgeese 4, mas consegue apenas causar três impactos na resistente blindagem de Neo Titanium do mesmo, pois o experiente piloto do Altron Gundam já previra o movimento inimigo.   
  
O dano sofrido foi praticamente inofensivo, já que a nova blindagem era muito superior às dos Leo e mesmo dos modelos Talgeese anteriores, se aproximando do poder defensivo do legendário metal Gundanium.   
  
Girando rapidamente o corpo do Talgeese, Wu-Fei investe contra o atacante remanescente com uma agressividade espantosa. A muito custo, o piloto inimigo consegue se esquivar da investida, mas é obrigado a largar o seu rifle - com a munição já esgotada - para poder sacar o seu sabre laser.  
  
Um choque de lâminas de energia cruza o ar, que chia com faíscas de energia pura saltando pelo céu.   
  
Até que o piloto do Leo era bem experiente e consegue trocar alguns golpes com Wu-Fei em pleno ar. Se ele estivesse enfrentando um piloto qualquer até que teria chances de ser vitorioso.  
  
Só que para o seu azar, o seu oponente não era um piloto qualquer, mas Chiang Wu-Fei, o legendário piloto do Altron Gundam, conhecido como "Nataku".   
  
Com um movimento preciso, Wu-Fei decepa com uma das pontas de sua enorme lança ambos os braços do Leo atacante e em seguida inutiliza o MS cortando a sua cabeça, num movimento lateral, tornando-o inoperante.   
  
Era evidente que se quisesse, o chinês poderia ter destruído o inimigo, mas precisava capturar alguém com vida, o que não foi possível para com os tolos pilotos das esquadrilhas aniquiladas.   
  
O MS inimigo não iria conseguir ir para parte alguma sem os seus sensores.  
  
O Leo que foi atacado primeiro - e que perdera um dos braços - decide atacar Wu-Fei pelas costas usando o sabre laser remanescente no braço que estava ainda intacto, só que esta foi uma idéia simplesmente idiota.   
  
Como um artista marcial consumado, Talgeese 4 bloqueia elegantemente o sabre inimigo com um movimento defensivo da lança, ao mesmo tempo em que a cabeça do MS Leo é destroçada com um chute de curta distância.  
  
Irracionalmente, o agressor tenta escapar de qualquer maneira, mas a ausência dos sensores localizados na cabeça do Leo e as avarias do combate fazem com que ele se choque numa colina, selando o seu destino.   
  
O primeiro piloto que atacara Wu-Fei decide ser mais sensato, aguardando o seu destino dentro do MS avariado. Ele podia tentar fugir ou se suicidar, mas o pavor era tanto que o impedia de pensar nisto.   
  
Enquanto o chinês lutava, aproveitando que Sally estava em desvantagem tática, os Leos restantes atacam-na simultaneamente para tentar decidir o combate.   
  
Um dos Leo inimigos dispara duas rajadas no seu oponente, enquanto o líder tenta uma investida lateral com o sabre laser em punho.   
  
Sally dispara uma rajada curta e tenta-se esquivar das balas, mas o braço direito de seu MS é atingido de raspão.   
  
Só que o seu atacante não iria se vangloriar desta pequena vitória, pois a seqüência de cinco disparos do Leo customizado de Sally acaba por perfurar a cabeça e o ombro esquerdo do seu atacante.   
  
O Piloto do Exército de Libertação de Tang apenas tem tempo de se ejetar antes que o seu aparelho se desintegre no ar.  
  
O líder do esquadrão, vendo se perdido, tenta arriscar uma cartada suicida, já que voltar para a base de mãos abanando não era uma opção e sim um pedido para ser morto da pior forma possível pelo seu irado comandante.   
  
Ele decide atacar o Leo de Sally usando os seus dois sabres lasers simultaneamente, uma manobra rara, mas possível.   
  
Acelerando ao máximo, ele investe contra ela antes que Wu-Fei possa ajudá-la.   
  
Sally se esquiva com um movimento lateral brusco usando seus foguetes auxiliares, bloqueando um dos sabres com o seu rifle e sacando a sua arma de combate corporal com a mão livre.   
  
Infelizmente o rifle explode ao contato com o feixe laser, provocando uma explosão que danifica ambos os MS. Um zumbido forte e estranho percorre o ar.  
  
O MS de Wu-Fei se apressa em socorrê-la, mas logo ele percebe que pouco pode fazer, ficando a apenas uma distância segura.   
  
O MS de Sally havia com uma parte da cabeça desfigurada e tivera um dos seus braços inteiramente cortado pelo violento golpe que sofrera. Só que ela ainda estava viva e apenas tem tempo de afastar o seu Leo da presença do seu atacante..  
  
O Leo líder do inimigo estava aparentemente inteiro e com ambos os sabres ativados, brilhando no céu matutino da estepe.   
  
Contudo, numa vista mais detalhada, o seu tronco estava cortado na transversal e o aparelho estava caindo lenta mais inexoravelmente no solo, acabando por explodir numa enorme bola de fumo e chamas.   
  
Ligando o seu canal de comunicação, o jovem chinês percebe a expressão de horror e de espanto de sua jovem comandante e companheira.   
  
Não que ela fosse um soldado inexperiente ou que nunca tivesse matado para se defender, mas ele sabia que ela não teve a intenção de matar o inimigo a sangue frio...  
  
- Wu-Fei, eu... - Tenta balbuciar Sally ligando o seu aparelho intercomunicador. Era evidente que sua adrenalina estava em alta, mas ela não estava contente com o resultado da batalha.  
  
- Shhh... eu sei... Vamos escoltar o prisioneiro até a nossa base da retaguarda. Eu irei guiá-los. - Diz laconicamente Wu-Fei, se referindo ao modo de transmissão automática de coordenadas, que possibilitava a qualquer aparelho Preventer guiar os outros MS compatíveis, caso eles estivessem com os sensores danificados demais.   
  
Ainda restavam o problema dos canhões autopropulsados. Contudo, uma vez que eles revelaram a posição atirando contra as tropas fracassadas do Coronel Chow e em seguida nas posições inimigas, o seu destino estava selado.   
  
Friamente, Wu-Fei aciona um botão e muda o modo de ataque do Talgeese 4 para as metralhadoras instaladas em seus antebraços. Não decidindo arriscar um combate próximo com o MS de Sally avariado seriamente e um prisioneiro para cuidar, ele resolve fazer o óbvio: Destruir os blindados inimigos a longa distância.  
  
Com as coordenadas dos alvos fixadas pelo computador do Talgeese 4, o gladiador metálico começa a atirar curtas rajadas nos alvos. Os abrigos reforçados de aço nada representam para os projéteis perfurantes de calibre 90 milímetros, que devastam tudo.   
  
Em menos de trinta segundos, nada resta das baterias pesadas de Tang.   
  
Logo em seguida, o orgulhoso guerreiro chinês abre o canal de comunicação com o único sobrevivente e a imagem que ele vê dentro do Leo decapitado e desmembrado do inimigo é a de um jovem um pouco mais novo do que ele, em estado de completo medo e pavor diante do fim de seus companheiros.   
  
Wu-Fei diz algo num dialeto chinês, ordenando ao cativo que o siga, sem tentar fazer gracinhas.   
  
Ele detestava fazer a parte de negociação, mas resolvera tomar a iniciativa, já que Sally estava momentaneamente abalada, além dela não estar familiarizada com os dialetos do interior da nação milenar.   
  
O prisioneiro balbucia, implorando para que lhe poupem a vida e um pouco contrariado, o agente Preventer lhe dá as garantias de praxe.   
  
Finalmente, o jovem piloto do Leo - que lutara como um veterano - concorda com a rendição e lentamente ativa o seu MS, que apenas estava em condições de voar, mas não de lutar.   
  
Um só movimento de fuga - e o MS inimigo seria transformado em um caixão fumegante, disse ele.   
  
O piloto aciona cautelosamente os controles de seu avariado MS e, escoltado pelo Talgeese 4, junta-se ao Leo customizado de Sally. Os três aparelhos voam rumo ao aeroporto de Lang Tse, transformado em base aérea.   
  
Os Pilotos Rafael e Svensson já tinham chegado à base e rapidamente foram socorridos pelas equipes de apoio.   
  
Enquanto eles estavam sendo levados para o exame de rotina, seus MS foram mais do que rapidamente encaminhados a um hangar de campanha, aonde seriam reparados e os dados dos computadores de bordos, transmitidos para a central de dados da Agência.  
  
Em sua fortaleza na província de Yunan, um silencioso Senhor da Guerra observa o fracasso de sua ofensiva: Um batalhão mecanizado, um batalhão blindado, duas esquadrilhas de ataque, três baterias de canhões autopropulsados e cinco MS Leo - Todos destruídos em menos de uma hora de combate!  
  
A sua face estava pálida e incrédula, embora ninguém ousasse encará-la de frente.   
  
Embora tivesse sido um leal e eficiente coronel da OZ no tempo da Eve Wars, o Senhor da Guerra se desiludiu com o movimento liderado por Sua Excelência Treize quando percebeu que a organização não era tão unificada quanto pretendia ser, rachando-se em duas facções; a do aristocrátiço nobre europeu e a do Duque Dermail junto com o Coronel Tubarov.   
  
A partir daí, o Senhor da Guerra decidiu seguir o seu próprio caminho, se preparando para o iminente fim da OZ, ao passo que tentava acumular o máximo de recursos para fazer a sua revolução mundial à sua maneira.   
  
Admirador de líderes do passado como Napoleão Bonaparte, Mão Tse Tung, Che Guevara e Ho Chi Minh, Tang acreditara que era a hora dele reunificar a outrora poderosa China e fazer o Império do Meio voltar a ser forte e temido no seio das nações mundiais.  
  
Fumando uma elegante cigarreira e trajando uma impecável túnica militar no estilo Mao-Tse Tung, o agora generalíssimo Liu Tang ordena laconicamente que suas tropas de infantaria - que estavam prestes a avançar contra Lang-Tse, recuassem para suas posições defensivas à espera do contra-ataque inimigo.   
  
É claro que o General Liu Tang não estava completamente derrotado.   
  
Se ele quisesse, podia lançar ainda cerca de quarenta e cinco Mobile Suits Leo e cinco Mobile Suits Taurus - incluindo o seu modelo particular customizado e aperfeiçoado - contra as frágeis posições da NUET, sem falar no restante de seus tanques, caças e helicópteros que ainda dispunha.   
  
Só que ele temia que - mesmo que tivesse sucesso na conquista da estratégica represa - o seu avanço fosse posteriormente minado pelas baixas decorrentes da campanha e que os odiados inimigos tivessem mais Mobile Suits do que aparentava ser...   
  
Como aqueles malditos preventers haviam obtido um Talgeese, ainda mais de um modelo que ele nunca tinha visto antes?   
  
Sim, a subestimação do poderio inimigo foi uma falha gravíssima e isto custou a vida de centenas de soldados, bem como uma expressiva quantidade de material bélico que não seria reposta facilmente - a sua maior baixa desde o início de sua campanha de libertação nacional.  
  
A única alternativa seria a de aguardar a reação do inimigo de maneira defensiva, e contra-atacar ao menor sinal de fraqueza.   
  
Sim, esta era a tática mais adequada, pensava Liu Tang, acabando de soltar uma baforada com a sua cigarreira.   
  
De súbito, ele nota que dois dos seus assessores de confiança estavam tentando sair discretamente do complexo. Em suas faces estavam escritos os estigmas da vergonha e do fracasso. E eles tinham que pagar.  
  
Sem pestanejar, o cruel Senhor da Guerra ordena a seus guardas que prendam o seu Chefe de Estado Maior e o oficial comandante responsável pela operação.   
  
De alguma forma eles iriam pagar com a morte mais cruel e dolorosa possível, já que não souberam prever tudo nos mínimos detalhes.  
  
Ambos os oficiais - amigos de longa data de Liu Tang - imploram por suas vidas, derramando copiosas lágrimas e apelos, ajoelhando-se perante o seu algoz, mas friamente o cruel líder chinês vira as suas costas para ambos.   
  
Aquilo era pior do que uma condenação aberta à morte.   
  
Os guardas de elite de Liu dominam os dois homens com dolorosas coronhadas nas costas e os levam para a sala de torturas.   
  
Só que este castigo não seria suficiente para aplacar o desejo de vingança do Senhor da Guerra.   
  
Em seguida, ele ordena friamente o fuzilamento sumário de todos os prisioneiros de guerra da NUET em seus domínios, bem como o de algumas centenas de camponeses escolhidos aleatoriamente, acusados de "cumplicidade" com o inimigo.   
  
Com um sorriso cruel em seus lábios, o oficial responsável pelo aparato repressivo de Yunan se adianta e declara que a ordem será cumprida inexoravelmente neste mesmo dia, para vingar "a honra" dos soldados mortos.   
  
Finalmente Liu decide mudar de tática. Como a ofensiva convencional fracassara, ele iria passar para a tática de desgaste via guerrilha.   
  
Com uma singela ordem, ele ordena ao comandante de seus "batalhões do povo" que enviem grupos de guerrilheiros - em bandos entre 12 a 50 homens cada - para atacar, saquear, violentar e matar tudo o que encontrassem nos postos de fronteira e nas aldeias.   
  
O inimigo precisava sentir na pele a dor da perda e das lágrimas. Nisto, o cruel Senhor da Guerra era um mestre.  
  
Em seguida, empunhando o braço direito ao ar em gesto de desafio, Liu retorna aos seus aposentos para descansar um pouco.  
  
Enquanto tais fatos se desenrolavam em Yunan, Sally Po tentava entrar em contato com a central de comando da Agência:  
  
- Agente Water para White Base. Agente Water para White Base... Alguém na linha? - Exclama uma voz feminina através do intercomunicador.   
  
White Base era o nome em código do centro de comando dos Preventers, sediado em Nova Peking.  
  
Refeita do choque decorrente da luta, Sally se recupera durante o trajeto de volta à base e decide comunicar-se com os seus superiores imediatos.  
  
Um breve instante de silêncio acontece e finalmente White base responde ao chamado pelo intercomunicador, em linha codificada e cifrada.   
  
- White Base na linha, câmbio. O que foi, Agente Water? - Responde uma voz feminina em tom delicado, mas firme.   
  
Tratava-se da Oficial de Inteligência Melanie Klein, chefe provisória da Agência Preventer em Nova Peking. Ela tinha por volta de 32 anos, era loira, alta e usava um par de óculos de aro redondo, estando sempre vestida à caráter, parecendo mais uma jovem executiva do que uma espiã.   
  
Embora não tivesse experiência militar prévia, Melanie foi escolhida como Agente Preventer pelo fato de ter sido uma das ex-gerentes da Paladin Security Inc. uma das melhores empresas de segurança particular do mundo, além de conhecer profundamente a área de investigação particular - sendo especialista em espionagem industrial e sabotagens. Tudo isto, afora os inúmeros contatos com grandes corporações e órgãos do governo.  
  
- Temos problemas. Nossos Sagittarius ficaram avariados durante o reconhecimento e o meu Leo está fora de ação. Peço reforços. O Inimigo possui várias armas pesadas não confiscadas e um número indeterminado de MS... Repito, eles possuem MS. - Diz Sally.  
  
- Muito bem, Vou ver o que posso fazer, Water. Só temos oito agentes de campo na Capital e não posso mandá-los todos de uma vez até a Central nos enviar reforços... Contudo, estarei enviando dois Shuttles na área, junto com quatro agentes. - Responde Melanie com raro senso de realismo, já que os recursos humanos da Agência eram muito restritos devido às restrições do Ministério de Defesa.  
  
- O que pode nos oferecer, White? - Pergunta Sally com certo tom de ansiedade na voz.  
  
- Que tal... Quatro MS Leo revisados, Dois Taurus e um brinquedinho que nos chegou ontem à tarde por via aérea? - Sorri Melanie ao perceber a apreensão de sua jovem amiga.   
  
- Você não está falando do... - Sally Po fica intrigada, já que à exceção do Talgeese, dos Leo e alguns raros Taurus ela nunca ouvira falar de qualquer outro modelo de MS disponível aos Preventers.  
  
Por motivos políticos óbvios, o uso de Mobile Dolls Virgo 1 e 2 foram vetados para uso militar, assim como os MS pesados Serpents remanescentes da tentativa de golpe de Dekim Barton e Mariemeia - embora estes modelos fossem mais avançados do que qualquer outro MS existente na agência, à exceção do "Cavalo Selvagem" usado por Zechs Marquise.   
  
- Sim, esta notícia é quente, E vou ver se mobilizo uma equipe de apoio extra, bem como armas, munições e algumas peças de reposição pros teus MS avariados. Só não prometo que mando tudo ainda hoje... - Explica Melanie, já pensando mentalmente em como driblar a burocracia governamental para mobilizar os recursos prometidos à frente de guerra.  
  
- Obrigado, White! Transmitiremos os dados de batalha assim que chegarmos.  
  
- Mande um relatório completo. Ah, a Senhorita Relena Darlian deve estar vindo em visita oficial dentro de dois ou três dias ao teatro de operações. Cabe aos agentes providenciarem o melhor esquema de segurança para a subsecretária de assuntos exteriores. - Explica Melanie, ligeiramente preocupada com a notícia transmitida pelo computador da Agência em caráter secreto.  
  
- Hum... Entendido. Câmbio e Desligo. Até mais. - Sorri Sally discretamente.  
  
- Boa sorte, Water e a todos.  
  
O Sol havia já aparecido e os seus raios iluminavam as colinas de Yunan, enquanto que o Talgeese 4 de Wu Fei, bem como o Leo de Sally, voam acima da linha do horizonte, enquanto escoltam o único sobrevivente da primeira luta de Mobile Suits após a revolução de Mariemeia.   
  
Enquanto isto, num galpão abandonado da cidadezinha decadente de San Jose, na Costa Oeste dos EUA, uma figura andrajosa de um mendigo prosseguia incansável, digitando códigos e destravando senhas de um sofisticado computador que contrastava com a indigência do local.  
  
O mendigo esmolava praticamente todos os dias, de manhã até o final da tarde, no seu "ponto", que ficava perto de dois bancos e de um shopping-center, raramente freqüentados pelos poucos afortunados que ainda habitavam a cidade, que já foi um dos maiores centros de tecnológica da era Pré-AC.   
  
Só que ele não havia ido esmolar neste dia. Se bem que pouquíssima gente notou isto. E um pedinte a mais não iria fazer diferença em San José, já que mais de dois terços da população vivia abaixo da linha de pobreza. A cidade estava por demais cheia de mendigos, indigentes, crianças famintas e jovens subempregados para alguém prestar atenção neste detalhe.   
  
Com os olhos avermelhados o mendigo anônimo sente uma dor crescente na nuca e um cansaço súbito, típico de quem passou a noite em claro.   
  
Ele decide fazer uma pausa em seu insano trabalho de acessar aquele disco prateado enfiado na gaveta do seu leitor ótico - tarefa esta que o fizera esquecer de descansar, comer e dormir desde a tarde de ontem..   
  
O miserável abre o seu frigobar - em estado tão deplorável quanto ele mesmo - e sem a menor cerimônia, bebe diretamente do bico da garrafa um gole de refrigerante barato, imitação servil da legendária "Coca-Cola", e em seguida serve-se de um pedaço amanhecido de uma pizza, comprada com os escassos níqueis que lhe haviam oferecido na semana passada.   
  
Enquanto ele mata a fome, os seus olhos frios e penetrantes analisam a insana atividade do monitor do poderosíssimo computador à sua frente, mostrando centenas de códigos de acesso sendo desbloqueados e neutralizados pelo seu software hacker, talvez um dos mais sofisticados da Terra.   
  
Evidentemente o desconhecido anônimo não era um mendigo comum e nem tampouco um hacker de fim de semana. Era um especialista em sua área e um dos melhores.   
  
Só que por algum motivo ele teve a sua vida e o seu futuro destruído pelo pós-guerra, mergulhando o no pesadelo da indigência. Para os registros oficiais, ele sequer existia, estando impossibilitado de recorrer a qualquer ajuda governamental, encontrar um emprego decente ou simplesmente pleitear um prato quente de comida num dos programas de combate à fome.   
  
Ele era o "incógnito", o "sem-nome", um rato, um pária da sociedade.   
  
Contudo, logo em breve, muito breve, ele iria desencadear a sua vingança perante um mundo que o desprezara e o lançara no lamaçal. Ninguém iria escapar. TODOS, mas TODOS mesmo iriam pagar pelo que fizeram com a sua vida e os seus sonhos.  
  
Enquanto o seu computador processava uma enormidade de informações de destravamento de rotinas e acessos, um anônimo porta retratos - com o vidro quebrado - estava ao lado da tosca mesa de madeira.   
  
Nela, mostrava o mendigo desconhecido, com aparência mais jovem, barba bem feita, cabelos penteados e um detalhe curioso...  
  
E naquela gravura levemente amassada e esmaecida pelo tempo, o desconhecido estava cercado de alguns homens usando jalecos brancos e ele trazia uma jaqueta com o emblema da Organização White Fang!  
  
Um rugido de trovão distante sacode o galpão de metal, enquanto nuvens escuras formam-se no horizonte. Era muito difícil chover naquela época do ano na Costa Oeste, mas as alterações climáticas resultantes das guerras tornaram tudo imprevisível.   
  
A tempestade estava para se formar...  
  
Notas Complementares:  
  
V-STOL: Abreviatura de "Vertical - Short Take Off - Landing". É um termo militar que é empregado para designar aeronaves capazes de decolar e aterrissar em pistas curtas com vôo vertical. O exemplar mais conhecido é o avião de combate Sea Harrier, que foi usado pelos ingleses na Guerra das Malvinas em 1982.   
  
Para esta fic, imaginei as aeronaves V-STOL com características mistas de avião e helicóptero, tendo a velocidade do primeiro e a manobrabilidade do segundo.   
  
Era AC: After Colony. É a linha de tempo usada na série Gundam Wing e que começa com a colonização do espaço sideral.   
  
OZ: Organização do Zodíaco.Era um grupo semi-secreto nominalmente comandado pelo General Treize Kushrenada, mas na realidade mantido pela Fundação Romefeller, que manipulava a Aliança Terrestre, impondo às colônias um controle férreo.   
  
NUET: Abreviatura de Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre, nome dado à Aliança Terrestre após sua unificação com as colônias, após o conflito relatado em Gundam Wing.  
  
Mobile Suit: Ou simplesmente MS, são mechas tripuláveis geralmente pilotados por uma só pessoas, sendo capazes de lutar em terra, ar e mar e no espaço dependendo do tipo;  
  
Mobile Doll: Trata-se de Mobile Suits não tripulados e controlados via inteligência artificial. Este novo conceito foi empregado pela primeira vez nos Mobile Suits da série Taurus, mas finalmente atingindo seu apogeu na produção dos Mobile Dolls Virgo e Virgo II.  
  
White Fang: Formado por uma dissidência radical da OZ, este grupo acabou por incitar as colônias a se rebelarem contra seus antigos opressores. Inspirado por um homem chamado Quinze, mais tarde esta facção rebelde acabou por ganhar o apoio de Zechs Marchise, ou Milliardo Peacecraft, que acreditava que a Terra era o centro de todos os males que afligiam as colônias espaciais e por isto, deveria ser destruída.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
Última Versão: 23/11/2003 13:00 Hrs  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	5. Calmaria Antes da Tempestade

CAPÍTULO 05:  
  
Calmaria Antes da Tempestade.  
  
Enquanto estes acontecimentos se desenrolavam na Esfera Terrestre, uma nave de transporte interplanetária pousava no espaçoporto da principal colônia de L2.  
  
Habitada principalmente por imigrantes vindos da América do Norte, a L2 e os seus vizinhos eram uma espécie de "Califórnia" do século XIX, atraindo aventureiros de toda a espécie - bem como pessoas simples em busca de um futuro melhor para suas famílias e novas oportunidades de progresso.  
  
Contudo nem tudo eram rosas. O longo conflito com a Terra havia exaurido os recursos econômicos de todas as colônias espaciais e um alto preço em vidas humanas e lares desfeitos havia sido pago. Mesmo no pós-guerra, a recuperação econômica estava lenta, não havia empregos para todos e a criminalidade estava em alta.   
  
Com o fim da guerra entre a OZ e as colônias, muitos dos ex-combatentes de ambos os lados tentavam uma vida melhor no espaço - na ilusão de encontrar novas perspectivas.   
  
Alguns podiam se dar bem e tornar-se ricos da noite pro dia... A maioria sentia-se feliz por ter um emprego medíocre, e muitos outros encontravam apenas com a fome, a humilhação, o sofrimento, e a mais absoluta falta de perspectivas, caindo na marginalidade.   
  
*****  
  
A nave de transporte que estava pousando era um modelo adequado para viagens de longa distância - sendo adaptada para recolher lixo espacial, destroços e todo tipo de material encontrável no espaço - o que não era pouca coisa.   
  
Em especial, a derradeira batalha entre o White Fang e a Nação Mundial de Treize causara uma destruição sem precedentes - tornando de certa maneira arriscadas as viagens entre a Terra e as colônias do espaço, devido os destroços do couraçado Libra e dos restos de mobile Suits da última batalha, poluindo o espaço.  
  
Para resolver o problema, várias companhias privadas foram comissionadas para recolher o lixo ao redor das rotas de tráfego e, na medida do possível, retorná-lo às colônias para ser reciclado e reprocessado pelas indústrias locais, já que o desperdício precisava ser combatido a todo custo.   
  
O governo se encarregava de monitorar apenas os processo de recolhimento, compra e venda de materiais radiativos, explosivos, restos de equipamento bélico e minerais raros - usados na fabricação das ligas de Neo-Titanium e Gundanium,- devido ao altíssimo custo dos mesmos, bem como sua periculosidade inata.   
  
Depois que ficou evidente que, há 2 anos atrás, a Fundação Barton estava criando Mobile Suits modelo Serpent debaixo do nariz da Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre - medidas rigorosas porém tardias foram tomadas.  
  
Afora isto, os metais mais comuns - bem como os componentes que não eram tão perigosos para se manusear - podiam ser recolhidos e comercializados livremente.   
  
Neste esquema, tanto a Terra como as colônias ganhavam, já que a primeira se beneficiava pelas as suas rotas espaciais livres para a navegação segura e as últimas garantiam para si alguns empregos, um certo aumento no movimento comercial e farta matéria-prima.   
  
Para isto, além de dispor de um enorme compartimento de carga e aparelhos capazes de manipular o lixo com segurança, a nave também era equipada com Mobile Suits, mas de tipo diferente dos usados pela OZ e os Gundams. Eram MS de trabalho, não-armados e de uso exclusivamente civil, usados para exploração e coleta de materiais.   
  
Algumas empresas mais aquinhoadas em termos de dinheiro - como as subsidiárias da toda-poderosa Romefeller - podiam se dar ao luxo de usar Mobile Dolls programados para tais tarefas (baseados nos bem-sucedidos modelos Virgo) e convertidos para fins de trabalho. Mas a grande maioria das firmas usava modelos tripulados, precisando de pilotos contratados com experiência - a grande maioria, sendo ex-combatentes das guerras.   
  
Após ter descido da enorme nave - depois da mesma ter aterrissado, descarregado a sua carga nos caminhões e posteriormente guardada num enorme hangar - uma figura excêntrica e curiosa despede-se de seus colegas, cada um indo para o caminho de seus lares..   
  
A singular figura tratava-se de um velho, vestido com roupas de turista havaiano e com o corpo ligeiramente curvado. Ele usava um bigode pontudo, cavanhaque e era calvo, além de usar um par de óculos escuros triangulares.  
  
Seu nome era Howard. Ele havia sido antes um renomado cientista na Terra, sendo mestre nas áreas de engenharia, robótica, inteligência artificial e propulsão de foguetes espaciais.   
  
Entre seu impressionante currículo constava o projeto que criou o primeiro MS de combate da Aliança, o chamado Talgeese 1.  
  
Só que, desgostoso com os rumos ditatoriais que a Aliança Terrestre estava tomando, ele abandonou tudo e sumiu, caindo na clandestinidade - até retornar de forma inesperada durante a Eve Wars, prestando o suporte necessário aos jovens pilotos dos Gundams com a sua Organização "Sweeper" e não se alinhando nem com a terrível OZ e nem com a radical White Fang.  
  
Após o desaparecimento dos cinco cientistas que criaram os Gundams, provavelmente Howard era a maior autoridade existente na Terra a entender do assunto Mobile Suits - podendo ter um ótimo emprego em qualquer agência do Governo da nova Nação Unida ou mesmo na Corporação Romefeller - que agora estava direcionando seus esforços industriais para fins mais "pacíficos".   
  
Só que no momento, a sua preocupação imediata não era com as lutas e os conflitos militares recentes, mas com algo mais trivial...  
  
Com o fim da Eve Wars e do desbaratamento da 2a Operação Meteoro, Howard retornou ao seu trabalho de coleta de lixo, tendo fundado uma pequena empresa para este fim, baseada na sua existente Organização "Sweeper".   
  
Embora a concorrência fosse grande e a firma desse muito trabalho para pouco lucro, o excêntrico cientista gostava do que fazia e isto era muito melhor do que estar desenvolvendo máquinas de destruição em massa numa fábrica secreta ou testando novas armas numa frente de batalha, combatendo lutas sem sentido.  
  
Contudo, Howard não trabalhava sozinho. Além dele mesmo e dos seus empregados, ele tinha dois "sócios" na empreitada. E precisava falar urgente com eles.  
  
Naquele momento, logo após sair do espaçoporto, Howard pega um táxi comum e, após dar um endereço para o motorista, retira do bolso de seu jaleco de trabalho o seu intercomunicador - uma versão poderosíssima do antigo telefone celular, capaz de transmitir e receber arquivos, dados, som, imagens e voz da Terra para o espaço e vice-versa. Um sonho impossível no final do arcaico século XX, quando os primeiros modelos - primitivos e limitadíssimos - surgiram no mercado.   
  
Contudo, existiam certas similaridades entre o rudimentar aparelho celular e seu equivalente da Era pós-AC. O idoso cientista abre o intercomunicador e tecla um número que constava na memória da pequena máquina, esperando completar a ligação. Um beep curto e claro indica que a linha foi completada.   
  
- Alô, Hilde? O Duo está? - Howard inicia a conversação enquanto apanha um pequeno bloco de anotações do bolso de seu casaco.  
  
Naquele instante, numa pequena, mas bem arrumada casinha localizada no Distrito Residencial de L2, o telefone toca.  
  
Uma figura feminina sai do banheiro, vestida apenas de uma toalha - que mal recobre seu corpo franzino - e usando um par de chinelos. Ela tinha estatura baixa, compleição delicada, cabelos negros e um belo par de grandes olhos que contrastavam com as sobrancelhas finas. O seu cabelo era bem penteado e bem cuidado, exceto por uma teimosa franja que se destacava na parte da frente.   
  
- Pronto, Hilde falando... Howard, é você? - Diz a jovem, retirando o telefone portátil do gancho, enquanto se dirige ao seu quarto.   
  
A jovem fala no idioma universal padrão, embora o seu leve sotaque evidencie a ascendência alemã em seu sangue.   
  
Hilde Schbeiker era o seu nome. Órfã de pai e de mãe devido à guerra, sua infância foi muito sofrida, tendo passado em diversos orfanatos, até ter entrado numa academia militar da OZ.   
  
Aos quinze anos de idade, ela já era um soldado das Forças Espaciais de OZ e piloto de Mobile Suits, tendo experiência de combate.   
  
Embora fosse membro da temível organização, a jovem alemã era, de caráter doce e um pouco ingênuo, achando que estava fazendo o certo.   
  
E de certa forma, ela não era culpada, uma vez que na época quase toda a Terra estava nas mãos de OZ.   
  
Todos os cidadãos - querendo ou não querendo - tinham que colaborar com ela. E somente um punhado de loucos se atrevia a combatê-la. A sua vida mudou, quando havia conhecido um destes loucos, num encontro no espaço.   
  
O louco pilotava um poderoso Mobile Suit chamado Gundam, um modelo de cor negra, aspecto sombrio, e que era armado com uma poderosa foice laser.   
  
O sinistro Mobile Suit era também conhecido como "Deathscythe" ou mais simplesmente, "Shinigami", o Deus da Morte.   
  
O louco gostava vestir-se de preto e tinha a mesma idade dela, possuindo cabelos castanho-médios longos, amarrados num longo rabo de cavalo e um olhar vivaz e brincalhão que contrastava com suas crenças pessoais sombrias sobre vida e morte.   
  
E foi graças a este louco que ela percebeu o erro de servir à OZ, decidindo mudar de lado, ajudando aos que lutavam pela paz da Terra e das Colônias.  
  
E o nome do louco era...   
  
- Ele já voltou do depósito, Hilde? - Pergunta Howard com um certo com de ansiedade na voz.  
  
- Não, Howard... O Duo ainda não voltou, mas ele me disse há horas atrás que iria demorar um pouco no depósito. Quer deixar recado? Não? Depois o senhor passa aí? Ok. Deixo anotado. Sim... Tchau.   
  
Duo Maxwell, o legendário piloto do Shinigami. Assim, como Hilde, ele era também um filho da guerra. Órfão de pai e de mãe, ele teve que se unir desde criança a uma gangue de órfãos de rua para não morrer de fome. Os alvos prioritários do grupo de meninos eram estabelecimentos comerciais e os depósitos de comida da Aliança.   
  
Ele sequer tinha um nome e sobrenome. O seu prenome foi dado pelo líder da gangue, chamado "Solo", pouco antes deste morrer, após Duo ter tentado salvá-lo de uma doença contraída numa epidemia na L2 - cujo antídoto tinha sido negado pela Aliança aos membros "indesejáveis" das colônias - leia-se pobres, doentes terminais, deficientes físicos e órfãos.   
  
O seu sobrenome foi dado quando ele - mais uma vez sem ter para onde ir - foi adotado por um sacerdote chamado Maxwell e pela irmã Helen, que mantinham uma igreja que cuidavam dos órfãos da guerra, mas que secretamente dava suporte para os membros da resistência, escondendo armas e transmitindo informações sigilosas.   
  
Contudo, eles foram descobertos e as forças do governo não tardariam a agir.  
  
Após o padre Maxwell e a irmã Helen terem sido eliminados pelos soldados e a igreja destruída, Duo acabou desaparecendo na clandestinidade.   
  
O massacre - que ceifou 245 vidas - acabou sendo chamada de "A Tragédia da Igreja Maxwell" e serviu ainda mais para acirrar o ódio da colônia L2 contra a crueldade da Aliança.  
  
Mais tarde, o jovem órfão acabou incorporando o sobrenome do falecido sacerdote, além de adotar uma roupa que lembrava uma batina, como forma de jamais esquecer suas raízes.  
  
Mais tarde, Duo acabou sendo escolhido pelos membros da resistência para pilotar o Gundam Número 2 - DeathScythe - com o objetivo de libertar as colônias da opressão da Terra.   
  
Após ter autodestruido "Shinigami" no final da tentativa de golpe de estado organizada por Dekim e Mariemeia e ter retornado à L2, Duo se juntou à "Sweeper", tornando-se parceiro e sócio de Howard, além de tocar um depósito de ferro-velho aonde se comprava e vendia de tudo para industrias de transformação e reciclagem.   
  
Ele passou a viver junto com Hilde, que acabou se tornando sua companheira, "namorada" e sócia no negócio.  
  
Durante o dia, ele se ocupava de comprar e vender de tudo, bem como contactar potenciais clientes; ao passo que ela cuidava da contabilidade e das finanças, além de conferir o "estoque" do incomum empreendimento.  
  
O (pouco) lucro que eles obtinham era reinvestido no próprio depósito e os sócios retiravam apenas o mínimo para viver, o qual era complementado com uma pequena pensão quem Hilde recebia da Nação Unida por ter sido ex-combatente, o qual também dava ela o direito de receber alguns descontos em compras de gêneros alimentícios, assim como ajuda assistencial do novo governo.  
  
Após muita insistência, a ex-combatente de origem alemã e a própria Relena Peacecraft em pessoa haviam conseguido convencer o teimoso rapaz a se inscrever num programa de ajuda aos ex-órfãos da guerra - criada pela jovem ministra para amenizar o problema da miséria - que dava a Duo o direito a receber assistência médico-odontológica gratuita, além de uma cesta básica mensal e cupons de descontos para compras de gêneros de primeira necessidade.   
  
Ironicamente - mesmo tendo salvado o mundo das garras da OZ e mais tarde da Fundação Barton - Duo e seus colegas não receberam um centavo por isto, por uma decisão conjunta entre os pilotos - já que estavam cientes de que a liberdade conquistada e a vitória foram obtidas às custas de inúmeras vítimas e mesmo de sangue inocente derramado nos combates.   
  
Relena e o próprio presidente Russell tentaram remediar a situação, oferecendo empregos e até uma pensão vitalícia para todos, mas eles taxativamente preferiram seguir suas vidas particulares.   
  
Embora parecesse muito modesto o padrão de vida do casal Duo / Hilde se comparado ao de muitas pessoas, eles aparentemente não se queixavam.   
  
Já haviam conhecido de perto o que era sofrer, passar fome, passar sede, não possuir um lar e não ter ninguém a quem recorrer.   
  
Agora pelo menos tinham um teto, o que comer, o que vestir, e o mais importante, esperanças e perspectivas de vida.   
  
Duo mantinha-se uma pessoa alegre, despreocupada e sorridente, conquistando facilmente a simpatia de quem convivia com ele - com a exceção talvez de Heero Yuy, que ficava constantemente irritado com as suas piadas e gracinhas.  
  
Embora nunca tivesse estudado numa escola ou ginásio, Duo estava longe de ser um ignorante analfabeto, por ter aprendido a ler e escrever com o Padre Maxwell. Atualmente nas suas horas vagas, ele lia qualquer coisa que viesse parar em suas mãos, além de ser um especialista em computadores e eletrônica, graças ao treinamento que recebera no movimento de resistência da Colônia L2.   
  
O relacionamento Duo / Hilde era algo ao mesmo tocante e engraçado aos olhos dos conhecidos e amigos. Tocante porque realmente ela gostava dele e vice-versa, e isto era evidente nos mínimos gestos entre ambos. E engraçado por causa dos incidentes e cenas causados pela diferença de temperamentos e gênios entre ambos.  
  
Contudo, apesar de viverem juntos a quase 2 anos, eles pareciam muito mais dois velhos amigos do que namorados, convivendo no mesmo teto, apesar de já terem trocado algumas intimidades.   
  
Hilde certamente não tinha o carisma de uma Lucrezia Noin e nem tampouco o senso prático da Sally Po, mas compensava a falta de talento para liderar com um caráter amável, dedicado e leal, além de manter um grande senso de idealismo e confiança. Isto apesar dela ter conhecido os horrores da guerra, junto com seu atual companheiro.  
  
  
  
Estando sentada na borda da cama e tendo acabado de desligar o telefone que carregava, Hilde lembrava-se do primeiro encontro que teve com Duo, numa batalha espacial, quando ambos estavam ainda de lados opostos.   
  
Realmente aquele encontro poderia ter sido fatal para ela, já que era um piloto da OZ. Contudo, o Deus da Morte decidiu não ceifar aquela jovem vida, apesar de ser um alvo para o "Shinigami".   
  
Em que pese o fato de ter parado de estudar, Duo a incentivava retomar os estudos. Após o jantar, ela ia tomar algumas aulas num curso supletivo fazendo o equivalente a 8a série.  
  
Embora fosse a aluna mais velha - tinha agora 18 anos - de uma classe aonde a média da turma era de 14 anos, a jovem alemã era bastante popular com as colegas e os professores. Mais algum tempo, e ela poderia completar os estudos colegiais e quem sabe, fazer uma faculdade. Mas isto era assunto a longo prazo.  
  
Hilde estava tão pensativa em seus sentimentos que não havia percebido a chegada DELE.   
  
Duo - quando queria - fazia um estardalhaço em toda a vizinhança, mas naquele dia havia conseguido a façanha de entrar na própria casa sem fazer um ruído sequer. Ele trazia uma enorme sacola numa das mãos e foi se dirigindo ao quarto, como se fosse fazer uma surpresa.   
  
Naquele momento, Hilde tinha ido se levantar e foi ao guarda-roupas colocar algo para se vestir. Ela ainda precisava fazer rapidamente um lanche a título de jantar, antes de sair para o curso.   
  
Só que ao abrir as portas do guarda-roupa, com ambas as mãos, ela deixou cair a sua toalha, que não estava suficientemente enrolada.   
  
Isto não seria exatamente um problema, se Duo não tivesse aparecido lá naquele instante.   
  
- Olá, querida, cheguei! Hilde, eu... Hã? - Diz o rapaz antes de se surpreender diante da cena inusitada.  
  
- Duo!  
  
Hilde fica totalmente corada como um pimentão, enquanto o americano faz uma de suas caretas típicas, enquanto que um jato de sangue jorra de uma de suas narinas. .  
  
A cena seguinte mostra um Duo sendo nocauteado sucessivamente por um pote de creme, um spray de desodorante e outras coisas - coisa que nenhum inimigo havia conseguido fazer na época da guerra.   
  
- Ai! Ui! Foi mal, benzinho!  
  
O corpo nu de Hilde, embora magro, era muito bem proporcionado e bonito, com toda a beleza e o frescor da juventude. E ainda assim, Duo somente o vira pouquíssimas vezes no relacionamento de ambos, e apenas na penumbra da noite artificial de L2, quando os dois compartilhavam alguns momentos de privacidade.  
  
- Seu tarado, pervertido ! Vai ficar de fora enquanto não terminar de me vestir!  
  
O pouco sutil piloto do Shinigami fica de castigo, sentado do lado de fora, enquanto uma zangada Hilde termina de se vestir apressadamente.   
  
Passados três minutos, ela sai do quarto, vestindo uma roupa esporte, pronta para sair. Duo vai com ela até a pequena cozinha e juntos, fazem algumas torradas e uma sopa leve a título de um rápido jantar.   
  
- Humpf... Você e sua mania de entrar sem chamar a atenção... Por acaso esqueceu de desligar o seu "Hyper Jammer"? - Diz Hilde, já um pouco mais calma, mas ainda fingindo-se indignada, enquanto termina de servir a mesa.   
  
Ela aludia ao dispositivo que o Gundam Deathscythe usava, tornando-o invisível para qualquer tipo de sensor ou radar, exceto á curtíssima distância.  
  
- Desculpa, benzinho, eu estava distraído e não percebi que você já estava no quarto. - Responde Duo, admitindo que realmente estava "viajando", enquanto mastigava rapidamente uma torrada feita na hora. Só que ele preferiu manter silêncio sobre o pacote que trouxera.  
  
- Bem, deixa para lá. Duo, o Howard te ligou há minutos atrás. - Comenta Hilde, avisando a respeito do telefonema.  
  
- O que o tio Howard quer?  
  
- Ele disse-me que hoje a noite, está trazendo as notas dos carregamentos da semana que ele fez e quer que a gente dê uma conferida. - Comenta a alemã enquanto termina o seu jantar improvisado e lava rapidamente o seu prato na pia.  
  
- Ah, mas só isto? - Duo fica intrigado, porque geralmente quando Howard aparecia não era exatamente para contar abobrinhas;  
  
- Bem, talvez ele tenha mais novidades... Desculpe-me por não poder mais ficar, mas tenho que ir senão chego atrasada ao curso... - Sorri a jovem, certificando-se de pegar a sua bolsa e a pasta com o material do curso.  
  
- Mas... Hilde? - Duo se levanta e toca de leve no braço direito dela, antes que a sua garota saia para a sala.  
  
- O quê foi?  
  
- Você me perdoa pela mancada? - Duo pergunta em voz baixa e numa atitude surpreendentemente humilde..  
  
- Só se a gente... Tiver uma conversa bem interessante... Depois que eu voltar e a gente formos nos deitar no quarto, à luz de velas. - Sorri maliciosamente a jovem, que conhecia Maxwell como ninguém.  
  
- Hum... Legal... Mas qual é a diferença entre eu reparar na luz do dia e na intimidade? Não é a mesma coisa? - Desta vez é Duo que resolve maliciar, fazendo uma pergunta óbvia demais.  
  
- Seu bobo! Para nós, mulheres, é claro que não! E além do mais, eu sou muito recatada! - Responde Hilde fazendo um biquinho de garota mimada.  
  
- Tá bom, tá bom, foi mal... Mas... você me perdoa? - Desta vez, Duo se aproxima e toca com ambas as mãos as de Hilde.  
  
Hilde fica em silêncio por alguns instantes, mantendo uma fisionomia séria. Depois, se aproxima lentamente de seu amado, e o envolve com seus braços finos. Tomando a iniciativa, ela acaricia o longo rabo de cavalo de Duo, e encosta os seus lábios aos dele. Em seguida, ambos trocam um lento e apaixonado beijo...  
  
- É claro que te perdôo, Duo-chan! Mas você precisa aprender que nós, mulheres, nos comportamos de forma um pouco diferente de vocês, homens... - Sorri a jovem alemã, usando um termo carinhoso muito comum na colônia L1 que aprendera de uma colega de cursinho que viera de lá.  
  
- Querida, você sabe que eu...  
  
- Shhh... eu sei... Benzinho, me desculpa, mas vou precisar sair agora... Se o Howard não ficar aqui até eu voltar, dê minhas lembranças para ele. Ah... e não se esqueça que o pó de café e a cafeteira automática estão na 2a prateleira do armário... - Comenta ela, piscando com um de seus olhos.  
  
- Tchau, amor, se cuida.   
  
Duo e Hilde trocam um último olhar de ternura quando ela termina de se aprontar e abre a porta, indo para a rua pegar um bondinho que a levaria em direção ao colégio.  
  
Depois de se certificar de que não seria interrompido, Duo - com um ar de criança levada e travessa - pega sorrateiramente o seu pacote misterioso e   
  
vai na direção ao outro quarto da casa, que servia como um misto de oficina e laboratório.   
  
Em cima de uma mesa de oficina, lá estavam um monte de instrumentos eletrônicos, fios, circuitos, parafusos e peças de coisas que ninguém mais se interessava.  
  
Lá era um lugar todo cheio de tranqueiras que ele tentava montar, com base nas peças que encontrava no depósito - a maioria sendo de décadas ou mesmo séculos atrás.   
  
Como resultado, a residência do casal Maxwell/Schbeiker vivia cheia de cacarecos que ele havia conseguido restaurar com a sua genialidade, a ponto de não precisarem comprar muitas coisas para o conforto do lar.   
  
Só que a jovem ex-piloto de MS da OZ havia "convencido" o seu namorado a não espalhar seus inventos pela casa depois que uma torradeira automática do final do século XX teve um curto circuito, quase pegando fogo na casa.  
  
Assim, Duo resolve gastar um tempinho antes que o velho Howard chegue em casa, procurando ver um modo de reativar a estranha máquina que tinha em mãos.   
  
*****  
  
Colônia L-4.  
  
Num pequeno salão de um enorme edifício, rapidamente improvisado como uma sala de concertos, um jovem loiro tocava com grande virtuosismo ao violino, os "Capriccios" do genial compositor italiano Paganini, que viveu no século XIX.  
  
A sua técnica era perfeita e ele extraía do anacrônico instrumento, notas que emudeciam de emoção os convidados presentes.   
  
Ele conseguia extrair tons que se assemelhavam à voz humana; outras vezes, fazia acordes que simulavam uma fanfarra de trompas e trompetes e finalmente podia dar a vibração e o calor de uma orquestra no primitivo violino modelo Stradivarius, um dos raríssimos exemplares ainda existentes no mundo.  
  
Ao fim da pequena performance, uma tempestade de aplausos ecoa pelo salão. O violinista agradece com uma reverência. Pausa... Em seguida, entra uma linda jovem - uma de suas 29 irmãs - vestida com um longo vestido branco de seda e que senta ao banquinho de um elegante piano de cauda, para acompanhá-lo na próxima performance.  
  
Nova pausa, um curto silêncio, porém de expectativa crescente.   
  
A jovem toca os primeiros acordes do Concerto em Mi Menor para Violino e Orquestra de Mendelssohn, um compositor judeu-alemão, que viveu no distante século XIX - devidamente transcritos para serem executados ao piano.   
  
Após a melancólica e inquieta introdução, o violinista loiro começa a tocar o seu solo, arrancando um suspiro mudo de admiração dos presentes...  
  
E ele os vai conduzindo pela magia da música, através da melancolia inquieta do primeiro movimento, do lirismo cantante do segundo e finalmente do vibrante "finale" do terceiro movimento do concerto escrito há séculos, mas que ainda comovia e encantava seus ouvintes.   
  
Nova tempestade de aplausos e pedidos de bis, que obrigam o jovem violinista a repetir um pequeno trecho do concerto por duas vezes seguidas. Em seguida, ele começa improvisar temas ao piano, tocando a quatro mãos com a sua irmã, para deleite dos presentes.  
  
O rapaz e a linda jovem são aplaudidos de pé e ovacionados pela pequena platéia. Em seguida ambos saem do improvisado palco e são cumprimentados pelos convidados presentes, enquanto se dirigem ao salão vizinho, onde estava sendo feito um coquetel de boas vindas.   
  
Havia algumas pessoas de traços europeus e outros árabes - pertencentes à família do jovem loiro que tocava no palco. Estavam no elegante salão as suas numerosas irmãs, alguns parentes, convidados e seguranças - além dos numerosos empregados que tentavam terminar rapidamente de colocar as bandejas contendo as entradas do coquetel, bem como as bebidas.  
  
Contudo, a grande maioria dos elegantes cavalheiros e das lindas mulheres eram judeus - membros de uma comitiva vinda recentemente da Terra, mais precisamente de Tel-Aviv para discutirem assuntos comerciais, culturais e de negócios.  
  
No singelo, porém sofisticado coquetel de boas vindas - preparado cuidadosamente para não infringir os costumes religiosos árabes e judeus ao mesmo tempo, notando-se a ausência de pratos à base de carne de porco e bebidas alcoólicas - um idoso rabino judeu vestido a caráter e membro integrante da comitiva se aproxima do violinista, que estava conversando com algumas moças sorridentes, e lhe dá um caloroso comprimento:  
  
- Deus te abençoe, meu filho. Você tocou tão maravilhosamente bem que fez este velho emocionar-se às lágrimas... Qual o seu nome? - Pergunta o rabino, abraçando efusivamente Quattre de uma forma até constrangedora, arrancando risadinhas das lindas moças..  
  
- Quattre, Quattre Raberba Winner, e o meu senhor?...  
  
- Eu me chamo Ythzak Bernstein, sou rabino da sinagoga de Tel-Aviv. Mas pode me chamar apenas de Ythzak, senhor Quattre. Eu diria que o senhor tem a alma de um Filho de Ismael, mas toca como um autêntico violinista judeu!  
  
- Muito obrigado, rabi Ythzak, sempre gostei de música erudita desde criança.  
  
- Isto é muito bom! Poucas pessoas hoje em dia sabem valorizar a boa música! Sabe, eu tenho em casa uma coleção de Sinfonias do compositor Mahler que o senhor iria adorar! ... - Pelo visto, seria o começo de uma longa conversa sobre música erudita que o jovem loiro iria ter que aturar, apesar de sua paciência ser quase infinita.  
  
Quattre Raberba Winner. Embora seu primeiro nome fosse de origem européia, e ele tivesse tido acesso à mais fina educação ocidental, o jovem herdeiro do clã árabe amava o seu povo e as suas origens a ponto de não ter movido a sede de sua organização para regiões como a ex-Europa ou o ex-EUA, o que seria mais condizente em termos estratégicos.   
  
Embora parte de sua família se constituísse de humildes imigrantes árabes que fugiram das guerras que assolavam o Oriente Médio no século XX para a França, mais tarde foi comprovado que o seu ramo ancestral se estendia muito além, remontando por parentesco a linhagem do profeta Mohamed (Maomé), o que fez muitos virem no jovem loiro um grande promotor da causa árabe.   
  
Contudo, estas raízes não impediram que despertasse no rapaz de modos finos, um legítimo apreço pelas outras culturas e outros povos, inclusive o dos seus convidados do singular sarau musical.  
  
Boa parte dos investimentos da Organização Winner havia sido viabilizada com capital e recursos humanos árabes, mas com tecnologia de ponta vinda do pequeno país que um dia foi Israel e o apoio técnico de cientistas americanos e europeus.   
  
Era sabido que em quase todo o século XX e em boa parte do século XXI, Árabes, Palestinos e Israelenses se digladiaram em várias guerras fraticidas, num ódio mortal, ceifando milhões de vítimas.   
  
Enquanto gabinetes de extrema-direita comandada por belicistas como o tristemente famoso Ariel Sharon e outros se sucediam no pequeno país dos judeus, os árabes eram oprimidos por regimes autoritários que podiam variar, como a corrupta e venal monarquia árabe, o bizarro regime líbio de Kadhafi, o violento e personalista regime iraquiano de Saddam Hussein e finalmente, o virulento fundamentalismo apregoado por Osama Bin Laden e seus seguidores.   
  
Nomes estes que apenas aparecem como meros registros históricos na era AC como testemunhos de uma época bárbara e genocida.  
  
Foi quase um milagre divino tudo isto ter mudado, transformando as rivalidades entre ambos os povos para um novo relacionamento baseado na cordialidade e confiança, mas tudo isto foi conseguido com sacrifícios e muito sangue.  
  
Tanto Israel como os países árabes sofreram durante a III Guerra Mundial e nas seguintes: A Terra Prometida chegou a perder quase a metade do seu povo nos massacres, bombardeios e na apocalíptica batalha de Megido (que custou quase todo o seu exército), enquanto várias cidades do Oriente Médio como Bagdhad, Cairo, Trípoli e Beirute foram arrasadas com armas nucleares e convencionais.   
  
A paz na região somente havia sido conseguida depois que os regimes cruéis da região foram aniquilados, e uma nova dinastia - mais pacífica e democrática - unificou os povos árabes.   
  
E de sua parte, quando Israel finalmente desistiu de suas tendências militaristas e tornou a semidestruída Jerusalém numa cidade aberta para todos os povos.   
  
A Era AC (After Colony) somente foi possível quando o Oriente Médio foi finalmente pacificado e os governos locais resolveram investir na corrida espacial, ao perceberem que a riqueza que sustentou toda aquela região por séculos, mas que também despertava a cobiça dos governantes e das superpotências - o petróleo - estava se extinguindo.  
  
Diferente dos infames e truculentos dirigentes árabes do século XX, Quattre Raberba Winner era o símbolo típico da nova época: uma pessoa culta, delicada, inteligente e pacífica - embora dotada de forte espírito de liderança e justiça.   
  
Mesmo com o surgimento da Nação Unida e o fim das fronteiras nacionais, ele logrou preservar a identidade racial e cultural de seu povo, promovendo e apoiando movimentos culturais e religiosos, desde que não entrassem em choque com as regras da tolerância mútua e da civilização.   
  
Enquanto a pitoresca cena do encontro do Rabino e de Quattre se desenrolava, um pequeno, mas discreto número de guarda-costas, vestidos em trajes árabes típicos, observava a cena.  
  
- Puxa, Karin, o Mestre realmente toca muito bem, não acha? - Comenta um homem alto e musculoso, enquanto observa a cena.  
  
- Posso não entender nada de música clássica, mas aquilo me tocou o coração, companheiro Rachid. - Responde o seu companheiro, que usava um barrete turco, dando um tapinha nas costas de seu amigo.   
  
- É, quem diria... uma cena destas aonde um filho de Israel elogia seu irmão árabe, depois de séculos e séculos de desentendimentos e guerras...  
  
- Melhor não falar do passado, caro irmão, mas viver o presente...E que Allah nos perdoe e proteja a todos. - Comentava outro guarda-costas enquanto discretamente "filava" um canapé com patê de uma das bandejas dispostas na mesa.  
  
Os guarda-costas vestidos à moda turca eram os leais seguidores de Quattre, o Maganac Corps, formado por membros das mais diversas etnias que compunham os povos árabes.   
  
Composto por 40 membros, o Maganac era fiel até a morte com o seu jovem mestre, depois que este havia salvado suas vidas, resgatando-os de um satélite minerador - aonde eram submetidos a maus tratos e um regime de semi-escravidão pelos seus prepotentes empregadores.   
  
E foi com eles que Quattre logrou manter o Oriente Médio relativamente a salvo das garras da Aliança Terrestre e mais tarde da sinistra OZ, quando empreendeu a sua campanha de guerrilha contra as forças da opressão.   
  
Manipulados nos séculos passados pelos interesses escusos das grandes potências, nunca mais os povos da região iriam se dobrar à opressão vinda da decadente Europa.  
  
*****  
  
Colônia L-3. Mais exatamente em X-18999  
  
A L-3 foi construída para abrigar principalmente os imigrantes das Américas do Sul e Central, além de várias minorias étnicas que não eram representativas o bastante para ter suas próprias colônias autônomas.  
  
No período das Guerras, ela foi uma das colônias mais discriminadas e oprimidas pela Aliança e mais tarde pela OZ.   
  
Mesmo após os conflitos terem cessado e a nova Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre tivesse injetado enormes recursos materiais e financeiros para reconstruir a infra-estrutura das colônias, a L-3 ainda se ressentia da lentíssima recuperação econômica, do desemprego e do êxodo espacial - o que impelia muitos de seus habitantes a buscar oportunidades de serviço em outros lugares.   
  
A L-3 era conhecida também pelo infame apelido de "colônia-dormitório", como foi mencionada por um renomado planejador urbano da Esfera Terrestre, numa alusão às pequenas cidades-satélites das metrópoles dos séculos XX e XXI.   
  
Aonde milhares de trabalhadores se deslocavam para os grandes centros vizinhos, apenas retornando aos seus lares de origem para dormir - acabando por gerar um desequilíbrio econômico e social enorme.   
  
Não era de se admirar que a L-3 tivesse sido um dos berços da "Operação Meteoro", que visava a derrubar o despótico governo imposto na Terra pela Aliança, e mais recentemente, do segundo levante organizado por Dekim Barton, cabeça da poderosa organização que levava o nome de sua família e que destinava a colocar Mariemeia, sua neta, no poder como títere.   
  
Após o fim da revolução da 2a Operação Meteoro e a morte de Dekim, a Fundação Barton foi posta sob intervenção governamental, tendo sido desmembrada em várias firmas menores, o que agravou ainda mais a frágil situação econômica da colônia - já que a fundação era um dos poucos conglomerados tecnológicos que sustentava economicamente a L-3 e as suas irmãs vizinhas.  
  
E esta situação acabou por influenciar a vida até para quem pouco tinha a ver com isto, como... Um circo.  
  
Sim. Um circo, localizado na recém-fundada colônia X-18999 que foi palco da rebelião tramada por Dekim Barton.   
  
Talvez o único de seu gênero em atividade nas colônias, ele promovia shows e performances aonde passava, fornecendo um pouco de alegria e esperança para o pesado dia-a-dia dos colonos espaciais.   
  
Embora tivesse várias coisas em comum com um circo convencional (como trapezistas, palhaços, mágicos, leões, elefantes e tudo o mais) o que diferenciava AQUELE circo dos demais é que a quase totalidade de seus integrantes era composta por órfãos ou refugiados da guerra.   
  
Praticamente todos eles tinham alguma história trágica para contar - deles mesmos ou dos seus pais, irmãos, parentes, amigos e amados que perderam neste conflito sem sentido entre a Aliança Terrestre e as colônias.  
  
Apesar disto, ainda assim o Circo da L3 logrou sobreviver durante a "Eve Wars", porque muitas pessoas o procuravam como meio de fugir da trágica realidade que os cercava, além de alguns verem nele um símbolo mudo da eterna resistência humana, do valor da arte como porta-voz de um ideal contra a tirania e a opressão.  
  
Contudo, com a vinda da paz e da normalidade política, as pessoas da L-3 passaram a ter outras prioridades, surgindo novas opções de lazer.   
  
E o Circo foi forçado a andar de colônia a colônia, buscando mais público para poder subsistir - nem sempre com sucesso - a despeito da excelente qualidade de seus artistas e a exuberante variedade de seus animais amestrados.   
  
- Trowa, onde você está? - Perguntava em voz alta uma linda jovem de olhos azuis-claros e cabelos castanhos ondulados, enquanto caminhava por entre as carroças e barracas que abrigavam a equipe do circo.   
  
Seu nome era Catherine Bloom Ela tinha por volta de 20 anos e era trapezista, atiradora de facas e uma das principais estrelas em atividade do Circo. A exemplo de muitas crianças da L-3, ela não tinha uma ascendência racial definida. Parte de sua família era inglesa, outra parte era francesa e também ela tinha em sua árvore genealógica antepassados espanhóis, brasileiros, bascos e até ciganos.   
  
Assim como muitas vítimas da guerra, a sua infância foi marcada pela tragédia. Tendo um irmão mais novo chamado Triton, Catherine ainda era criancinha, quando seus pais - ambos artistas de Circo - morreram num incêndio durante uma apresentação pública.   
  
Depois da tragédia, ela e o seu jovem irmão foram adotados pelas pessoas do Circo e aos quatro anos, durante uma viagem, a carroça aonde eles viajavam foi pega num fogo cruzado numa das batalhas empreendidas pela Aliança Terrestre.   
  
E antes dela ser destruída, ambos foram jogados para fora, tendo se separado em definitivo. Depois disto, ela nunca mais viu o seu irmão caçula, dado como morto naquele dia.   
  
Catherine estava começando a ficar nervosa com o sumiço de Trowa quando, de repente, ela sente algo pulando em seu ombro direito. Era Wendy, a simpática chipanzé fêmea amestrada que participava de alguns números cômicos.   
  
Sentindo um pouco de dor devido ao peso da macaca, pacientemente Catherine a coloca no chão, mas Wendy estende a mão direita, como se quisesse guiar a jovem de olhos azuis para algum lugar.   
  
- Puxa, Wendy, quem me dera se Trowa fosse tão atencioso como você... - Diz a jovem, com um olhar melancólico. Sim, ela sabia que a situação econômica do Circo estava difícil, e eles precisariam tomar medidas drásticas. Caso contrário, eles correriam o risco de fechar.  
  
Wendy faz uma careta cômica e em seguida bate as palmas três vezes, dando uma cambalhota no final, tentando reanimar a sua amiga humana. Catherine olha a chipanzé com ternura... Em seguida, a inteligente primata estende a mão para a jovem trapezista.  
  
- Você está querendo me guiar? Mas, eu já acabei de ir ao quarto de Trowa e ele não...  
  
A macaca insiste e a relutante jovem acaba concordando em segui-la. Para sua surpresa, ela a guia até a carroça principal que servia de escritório de Mr. Picadilly, o patrono do Circo e pai adotivo de Catherine.   
  
Picadilly não estava naquele momento, porque tinha ido até o centro negociar uma vultuosa dívida com os credores e tentar firmar algum contrato de apresentações. Ele precisava resolver a situação urgentemente, ou até mesmo os animais seriam penhorados pelo oficial de justiça.   
  
Já na porta do escritório sobre rodas, Catherine hesita entrar, já que nunca o fazia quando o seu pai adotivo não estava. Só que Wendy é mais esperta do que ela e abre a porta.  
  
Mas, como a porta estava aberta se Mister Picadilly tinha levado a chave consigo? Pensava Catherine.   
  
Ela tem uma surpresa quando vê um vulto escondido na penumbra parcial em que se encontrava o escritório. O vulto estava naquele momento usando o único terminal de notebook existente no Circo, digitando com extrema rapidez e habilidade um texto sobre a tela brilhante que timidamente iluminava a pequena sala.  
  
- Trowa, mas... Você aqui? - Indaga a jovem trapezista com ligeiro tom de censura na voz.  
  
- Calma, já estou terminando. Tudo bem, Wendy? - Responde um jovem de cabelo espetado sem olhar para trás, tendo percebido a chegada através do reflexo do monitor da tela.   
  
O vulto era Trowa Barton, como ele era mais conhecido, e ele estava terminando de rapidamente revisar um texto que iria remeter à Rede Mundial. Mais exatamente, uma "fanfiction".  
  
Só que seu nome verdadeiro nunca foi Trowa e muito menos Barton. Órfão desde a infância, Trowa foi criado por um grupo mercenário com o nome de "Nanashi", ou "Inominado", tendo crescido nos campos de batalha. Aos dez anos de idade, ele já sabia pilotar MS-Leo com a mesma desenvoltura de um soldado veterano.  
  
Por ter testemunhado desde cedo os horrores, as traições e a carnificina da guerra, o "Inominado" refugiou a sua personalidade doce e sensível por trás de uma máscara de frieza, taciturnidade e aparente ausência de emoções - como que para proteger sua sanidade mental diante das monstruosidades que ele presenciara: cidades inteiras destruídas, corpos mutilados de mulheres, velhos e crianças nas ruas, massacres, estupros, assassinatos...   
  
"Nanashi" foi passando de um campo de batalha para outro até que foi trabalhar na colônia L-3 numa fábrica secreta de MS da resistência.   
  
Lá, ele foi treinado pelo renomado Doutor S e tornou-se um exímio técnico em mecânica e eletrônica em pouco tempo, a ponto de entender os detalhes de funcionamento dos Mobile Suits.   
  
A fábrica era pertencente à Fundação Barton e se destinava a construir um arrojado projeto chamado "Gundam Heavyarms", um poderoso modelo capaz de enfrentar outros MS a longa distância, sendo dotado de um poderoso armamento ofensivo.   
  
O verdadeiro Trowa Barton era também piloto de MS, além de sero único filho de Dekim, o patriarca do grupo. E ele iria pilotar o "Heavyarms" caso não tivesse sido assassinado num incidente, após resolver denunciar Doutor S por traição, quando o cientista se opôs à idéia de iniciar a Operação Meteoro com um genocídio em massa sobre a Terra, fazendo cair uma das colônias.   
  
O "Inominado" foi a única testemunha do assassinato cometido e ele concordou em usar o codinome Trowa Barton, substituindo o original, por achar simplesmente que estava cansado de não ter um nome.   
  
Conhecendo a profunda habilidade de seu protegido, Doutor S concordou e confiou a ele a execução da arriscada empreitada, mas sem o aspecto genocida do mesmo.  
  
O que, contudo, o próprio "Inominado" ainda não sabia é que ele já tivera um nome e uma família. Será que ele poderia ser Triton Bloom, o irmão mais novo de Catherine, e, separado dela, durante o incidente da carroça?   
  
Embora Catherine não se lembrasse mais do seu irmão mais novo conscientemente, o seu coração torcia para que isto fosse verdade.   
  
Desde quando conheceu "Trowa" pela primeira vez, quando ele se refugiou no circo - estando foragido da OZ - ela sentiu uma estranha atração pelo jovem e pelo seu misterioso caráter.   
  
Então ela decidiu protegê-lo como se fosse seu irmãozinho outrora perdido com uma dedicação e apego incomuns...  
  
Para os observadores superficiais, poderia parecer que ela estava apaixonada por ele, mas a afeição que ela dedicava era mais um sentimento fraternal muito forte e intenso do que a paixão típica dos amantes.  
  
- Trowa, o que está fazendo com o notebook do senhor Picadilly? Ele... - Catherine fica preocupada, já que Trowa nunca foi de entrar no escritório sem a permissão do chefe. Muito menos para ficar mexendo no micro.   
  
- Já conversei e ele me autorizou. - Responde o ex-piloto, com serenidade na voz, enquanto Wendy se aproxima dele, fazendo macaquices, tentando arrancar um sorriso do jovem sério.  
  
- Mas... O que você estava fazendo? Tentando entrar em contato com seus "amigos" nas colônias? - Pergunta Catherine, desconfiada e um pouco enciumada.  
  
- Não.  
  
- E o que seria, posso saber? - Insiste ela, tocando o rapaz levemente no ombro, com a sua mão esquerda.  
  
- Eu... Estava escrevendo. - Diz Trowa, após um ligeiro instante de hesitação.  
  
- Escrevendo? Posso olhar? - Esta frase atiça novamente a curiosidade da jovem, já que o seu companheiro de palco nunca demonstrou dotes literários.   
  
- Pode, Tudo bem...  
  
Catherine se adianta e vê na tela brilhante e luminosa do notebook um texto. Mais precisamente uma história baseada num um anime muito popular chamado "Love in Space", que estava sendo transmitido por todas as redes de TV e computadores das Colônias naqueles tempos.   
  
Com a volta da paz, a cultura e o entretenimento voltaram a ser valorizados novamente e as pessoas se sentiam menos estressadas para poderem apreciar de novo coisas aparentemente inofensivas e fúteis: artes, shows de variedades, musicais e até os desenhos animados no antigo estilo japonês, mais conhecidos como "animes", que ressurgiram com toda força após um período de obscuridade.  
  
Só que Catherine não havia entendido o porquê da história ser chamada "fanfiction", como estava no cabeçalho do texto.   
  
- Trowa... Me desculpe, mas o que é uma fanfiction? - Pergunta Catherine, desacostumada com estes termos complexos.  
  
- Trata-se de uma história, um conto, uma narrativa escrita por fãs, mas ao contrário de um romance, ela é baseada num anime, mangá ou filme já existente, entre outras coisas. O fã pode alterar alguns detalhes da história ou dos personagens ou mesmo criar algo de novo - Diz o ex-piloto do "Heavyarms", se esforçando para explicar o melhor possível.  
  
- Isto é uma moda recente? Nunca ouvi falar disto... - Diz a jovem atiradora de facas que quase nunca acessava a Rede Mundial de Computadores..  
  
- Bem, alguns dizem que a fanfiction surgiu por volta do final do século XX, quando os fãs das séries de anime que passavam na época começaram criar suas próprias histórias, lançando-as numa antiga rede de computadores chamada Internet... - Responde Trowa, citando de memória um texto que vira num site especializado no assunto, que conseguira preservar várias das fanfictions que existiram dos séculos anteriores.  
  
- Nossa, não sabia que isto era tão antigo. Século XX... - Suspira Catherine, impressionada com tanto tempo passado. Porém ela não tinha culpa de não saber o que era uma fanfiction, já que os treinamentos que fazia ocupavam a maior parte de seu tempo livre.  
  
- Este hábito tornou-se comum desde então, só que infelizmente parou quando começaram as guerras entre a Aliança e as Colônias nesta era.  
  
- Não sabia que você tinha dom para escrever este tipo de coisas. - Comenta a jovem, enquanto segura Wendy no colo.  
  
- E nem eu, até o mês passado, quando comecei assistir a série de TV nas horas de folga e me deu vontade de escrever...  
  
- Posso dar uma olhada? - Catherine fica curiosa para saber o que era este tipo de texto e coloca Wendy no chão, não sem a chipanzé protestar veementemente.  
  
- Tudo bem. Mas por favor, não vá rir de mim porque ainda não revisei a fanfiction inteira. - Diz Trowa saindo da cadeira sobre rodas e esboçando um ligeiro sorriso - algo inusitado de sua parte.  
  
Catherine olha o esboço completado na tela e lê rapidamente a história... Quando ao enredo em si, nada de mais...   
  
O anime "Love in Space", do qual o fanfiction era baseado contava a história de um garoto órfão na eterna busca de seus familiares, viajando por vários lugares e planetas diferentes, fazendo amigos, apaixonando corações e enfrentando rivais invejosos.   
  
De certa forma, o anime havia tocado a fria alma do piloto do Gundam Heavyarms, por lembrar a sua própria biografia e trajetória de vida.  
  
Mas o que impressionou a jovem atiradora de facas não era o enredo em si... Mesmo não tendo cursado a escola com regularidade, Catherine percebeu que havia algo a mais naquele simples conto.  
  
- Trowa... Nunca pensei que você tinha jeito para estas coisas... - Comenta Catherine, observando a quase ausência de erros ortográficos e gramaticais no texto, apesar de, à primeira vista, o conto parecer meio "seco" e com muitas frases curtas, ao estilo do silencioso operador do Heavyarms.  
  
- E nem eu. Resolvi colocar no papel aquilo que estava no meu coração e na minha alma há tanto tempo... - Responde Trowa enquanto dá um pouco de colo para Wendy.  
  
- Você sabia disto?  
  
- Não, mas há uma primeira vez para tudo. Sempre.   
  
- Fico contente por você! É sempre bom descobrir coisas novas. Sabe, infelizmente, aquela guerra horrível fez com que as pessoas somente ficassem pensando nela. Em tudo que fosse relacionado a sofrimento e morte... - Diz Catherine, enquanto escolhe as palavras para dizer ao seu companheiro sobre um assunto grave.  
  
- Concordo.  
  
- Trowa, precisaria falar contigo uma coisa. É sobre o papai e o circo. Ele... - Diz a jovem em tom baixo, bastante preocupada, fazendo força para não se emocionar.  
  
- Sei. Escutei a conversa dele com os credores do lado de fora da tenda ontem à noite. Eles disseram que, se o empréstimo não fosse quitado ao menos em parte até a semana que vem... - Trowa aparentemente não parece demonstrar nada por fora, embora intimamente sofresse com a situação daqueles que o acolheram quando estava perdido.  
  
- Oh... Que horrível! O que vai ser da gente, dos nossos amigos, da pequena Wendy e dos animais? - Catherine não resiste e lágrimas brilhantes como diamantes caem de seus olhos expressivos.  
  
- Eu... Pensei nisto e por isto resolvi escrever esta fanfiction para poder participar de um concurso na Rede Mundial. - Explica o piloto sem se vangloriar. Objetivo como sempre.  
  
- Concurso? Não sabia que faziam isto, ainda mais para este tipo de coisa... - Indaga Catherine, meio cética, já que aprendera desde cedo que nada caía do céu.  
  
- Os melhores trabalhos ganharão um prêmio em créditos monetários. Parece-me que existe um instituto cultural que está patrocinando isto, junto com o estúdio que produziu o anime... - Comenta o jovem, mostrando uma atraente imagem de um folder contendo as regras do concurso que ele baixou da Rede.  
  
- Que bom! Mas, Trowa... é a primeira vez que você está escrevendo, não? - Indaga Catherine, num momento de inspiração realista, temendo que as chances do novato escritor fossem mínimas.  
  
- Sim. Mas sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo. Os grandes escritores começaram assim.  
  
- Verdade. Como seria bom que... - Suspira Catherine, dividida entre o ceticismo e a esperança. Ela não podia entender muito bem de fanfictions e concursos virtuais, mas sabia que algo precisava ser feito.  
  
De repente, a porta se abre e um homem de meia idade, cabelos negros e usando um fraque entra na cabana. É o Sr. Picadilly, pai adotivo de Catherine e dono do Circo. A sua fisionomia estava entre tensa e preocupada.  
  
Após ele deixar sua pesada pasta de negócios numa das cadeiras, ele repara no trio à sua frente.   
  
- Catherine, Wendy, Trowa! - A fisionomia tensa e severa do dono do circo se alegra momentaneamente e o cansaço que sentia, se esvai ao ver rostos amistosos e familiares.  
  
- Olá, Senhor Picadilly. - Responde Trowa calmamente.  
  
- Papai! - Catherine corre para abraçar o seu pai adotivo.  
  
- Bem, pessoal, acabei de voltar da cidade. Primeiro as más notícias: Infelizmente, os credores somente deram para a gente um prazo de 15 dias além do combinado antes de executar a dívida. E nenhum banco quis dar empréstimos para o circo, alegando que não podem pegar os nossos equipamentos como garantia real. - Diz o senhor de meia idade, enquanto pega um pente para ajeitar o seu cabelo, mal escondendo o cansaço por ter voltado a pé do centro.  
  
- Que horror! Então... Então... - a jovem se emociona de novo e começa a soluçar, pensando no pior.  
  
- Não chore, querida Catherine. Agora, deixem-me contar o restante... Enquanto estava no banco esperando a minha vez de ser atendido, encontrei-me com uma pessoa da Terra que está interessada em nossa troupe.   
  
- E o que aconteceu? - Pergunta Trowa.  
  
- Consegui agendar com ela uma turnê de dez dias na ex-América do Norte. Se der tudo certo, conseguiremos arranjar o dinheiro necessário para quitarmos todas as dívidas e começarmos uma vida nova sem medo do futuro! - Responde Picadilly, tirando a sua casaca e ajeitando-a num armário embutido ante o olhar curioso de Wendy.  
  
- E quanto as despesas de viagem e acomodação quando chegarmos lá? - Pergunta Catherine. De fato, raramente o Circo viajava para a Terra devido aos altos custos de transporte envolvidos.  
  
- Ficarão por conta do patrocinador. - Responde o seu pai adotivo, enquanto termina de enxugar a fronte ensopada de suor com um lenço limpo.  
  
- Patrocinador? - Pergunta Trowa, intrigado. Ele nunca ouvira falar de patrocinadores de tournées desde que entrara no circo. Geralmente, as temporadas ditadas em parte pelas oportunidades do momento e em parte pelo senso de oportunidade de Mister Picadilly.   
  
- É. Bem... a pessoa com a qual conversei disse ser Diretora Cultural da Fundação Romefeller e estava interessada nas atividades de nosso circo para fazer parte das festividades da... - Comenta Picadilly, sentando-se numa cadeira vazia.   
  
- Meu Deus, Romefeller, papai? Mas esta organização foi a que oprimiu as colônias por tanto tempo, fornecendo armas para aquela ditadura! - Exclama Catherine horrorizada.  
  
- Por favor, senhor, deve haver outro jeito! Muitos dos nossos colegas não irão se sentir bem participando desta apresentação sabendo que estaremos sendo bancados por... - Comenta Trowa.  
  
- Eu sei, meus jovens, mas a verdade é o seguinte. Foi o único contrato que consegui arranjar. E depois, me dói muito dizer isto, mas se não pudermos fazer as apresentações, seremos obrigados a demitir quase todo o pessoal e nos desfazermos de vários animais... - Comenta, cabisbaixo, Picadilly, sentindo como se tivesse vendido a alma ao Diabo e quase a ponto de chorar por causas das exigências absurdas e da prepotência dos credores que atendera.  
  
- Por favor, não chore, papai. Faremos o que for possível. - Diz Catherine tentando consolar o veterano apresentador de circo, assim como Wendy.  
  
- É, daremos o nosso melhor... - Diz Trowa, olhando de relance para o seu texto ainda presente na tela do Notebook, antes de ir desligá-lo.  
  
*****  
  
Terra, poucas horas antes da reunião na Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre do qual Lady Une e Relena Participaram.  
  
Algum lugar da Ex-Europa. Numa elegante mansão em estilo Neoclássico, localizada nos arredores de uma capital européia, uma reunião de cúpula atinge o seu clímax.  
  
- O fato é que não podemos permanecer passivos! O governo da Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre é fraco e mal consegue se sustentar contra os movimentos nacionalistas que se formaram em diferentes pontos do planeta. Este é o momento para a nossa Fundação retomar o lugar que lhe compete na condução dos destinos do planeta! - Diz exaltado, um aristocrático senhor usando uma casaca que lembrava o de um nobre da Era Vitoriana.   
  
O cavalheiro exaltado e de fala mordaz era alto, magro, tinha cabelos e olhos negros e um proeminente bigode. A sua expressão facial era dura e implacável como granito puro e tentava se impor pela veemência de suas idéias.  
  
- Mas Lorde Roberts, lembre-se que as nossas atuais políticas excluíram qualquer interferência no Novo Governo. E depois, o nosso resultado financeiro tem excedido as expectativas mais otimistas com os contratos firmados para reconstrução e revitalização da infra-estrutura das Cida... - Tenta argumentar, conciliador, Marquis Weridge, um homem discreto, mas de grande influência entre seus pares.   
  
Um princípio de tumulto, cochichos e rumores começam a tomar conta da reunião, que reunia a nata da nobreza européia e dos grandes magnatas industriais que comandavam fortunas incalculáveis.  
  
- Hah! E os senhores acham que foi uma "excelente" idéia converter nossas fábricas de Mobile Suits e Mobile Dolls para manufaturar tratores, caminhões e robôs de trabalho por causa daquela garota tola que faz pose de pacificadora? Se estivesse vivo, o Duque Dermail jamais... - Exalta-se de forma desafiadora Roberts, evocando a memória do antigo líder do grupo e seu amigo pessoal de outrora.  
  
- Por favor, Lorde Roberts, este assunto está fora da pauta de nossa reunião e o mais importante é... - Contra-argumenta Weridge, ao perceber a fisionomia séria e ligeiramente pensativa da pessoa que presidia a reunião, como se estivesse ponderando os prós e contras de uma iniciativa radical.  
  
- Meu caro Weridge, caros colegas: Em minha opinião particular, o nosso grupo tem que aproveitar o momento para voltarmos a ocupar a posição que sempre tivemos desde que... - Prossegue o inglês ao notar que parte da assembléia estava escutando suas palavras, provocando um princípio de indecisão e divisão.  
  
- Parece que o senhor não entendeu o espírito dos "Novos Tempos", não é, Mister Roberts? - De repente, sem o menor aviso, a pessoa que presidia em silêncio aquele debate intervém. Ela era do sexo feminino, jovem, loira e elegantemente vestida.  
  
Apesar de ter um tom de voz atraente e quase musical, as suas palavras estavam carregadas de ligeiro sarcasmo e ironia contra o exaltado conselheiro da Fundação..   
  
- O que foi, senhorita? - Indaga Roberts, irritado com esta interrupção.  
  
- É do conhecimento de todos que o nosso Plano de Metas 196-200 AC prevê a conversão de nosso complexo industrial-militar para... Atribuições mais pacíficas, acompanhando a nova fase da relação Terra-Colônias. E como o assunto já foi devidamente tratado na reunião anterior, rediscuti-lo está fora de cogitação - Responde a jovem prosseguindo calmamente em sua explanação, apesar de um brilho selvagem inflamar aquele olhar penetrante, como se estivesse reprimindo sua fúria.  
  
- Lembre-se que naquels ocasião o meu voto sobre o assunto foi contra e continuo pensando da mesma forma! Proponho uma votação extraordinária para corrigir este equívo... - Tenta continuar Roberts, mas no que é interrompido pela presidente do grupo.  
  
- A melhoria em nossos balanços e os índices ascendentes de popularidade na nossa pesquisa de opinião pública, são motivos mais do que suficientes para continuarmos sem hesitar com a política de cooperação com o atual governo - Conclui a jovem adolescente, cuja mocidade contrastava com a idade de seus pares e diretores, dos quais nenhum tinha menos de quarenta anos. Contudo, a sua calma faz com que toda a assembléia se cale.  
  
- Eu protesto! Nunca em nossa história nos ajoelhamos feito coelhos perante a qualquer governo, seja democrático ou autoritário! Sempre fomos os mestres, não os... - Vendo-se perdido, o arrogante nobre inglês começa a gesticular e a levantar o tom de voz, tentando apelar para os sentimentos da platéia.   
  
- Mister Roberts, vejo que não entendeu o meu recado, ou está se fazendo de surdo? - Pergunta a jovem elegantemente vestida enquanto fuzila seu interlocutor com o olhar.  
  
- Eu não posso concordar com isto, garotinha! Peço a votação urgente de uma moção de desconfiança contra a mesa diretora de nossa corporação! - Esbraveja Roberts, lívido de raiva, apontando com o dedo em riste para a jovem que ocupava a cabeceira da enorme mesa em estilo clássico.  
  
- Assim sendo, como Diretora-Presidente desta Fundação, sou obrigada a desligá-lo de nosso quadro de associados, conforme a Resolução 9 do nosso estatuto social. Isto, pela sua teimosia em se enquadrar dentro das nossas diretrizes e ainda cometendo o cúmulo de desafiar publicamente esta diretoria em suas declarações mais de uma vez!... - Diz a adolescente, adotando um tom mais incisivo e forte na sua fala.   
  
- O quê? Você não ousaria fazer isto! Eu sou um dos antigos membros deste grupo e amigo pessoal do seu finado avô... Isto é uma injúria! - O rosto de Roberts fica pálido como cera antes de adquirir tons vermelhos pela cólera crescente.   
  
- Simmons, por favor, entregue um cheque no exato valor das ações que Mister Roberts possui no momento dentro do nosso conglomerado. E peço ao senhor secretário desta reunião que ratifique a ata da dispensa de Lorde Roberts dos nossos quadros associados. Isto é tudo! - Diz a presidente da mesa, chamando o Diretor-Financeiro do grupo.   
  
Um princípio de rumor e murmúrios inquietos percorre o luxuoso salão decorado com quadros que valiam milhões de créditos monetários e móveis finíssimos. Sem conseguir a adesão de seus colegas, o aristocrata britânico abaixa a cabeça, mordendo insistentemente o lábio inferior.  
  
- Infelizmente, esta mesa diretora não compartilha de suas opiniões, Lorde Roberts, ainda mais que suas recentes declarações na imprensa levaram a Fundação a publicar um comunicado, informando ao público que tratava-se de um posicionamento pessoal que não reflete a nossa filosofia de negócios. - Diz Weridge, diante do fato consumado, após constatar a inutilidade de alcançar uma solução conciliadora.  
  
- Humpf! Bem, pelo visto, não tenho mais nada a tratar com um rebanho de covardes que desonra a memória de Dermail e do velho Khushrenada! Passar bem, senhores! - Responde Lorde Roberts se referindo ao ex-amigo e ao finado pai de Treize, levantando repentinamente da enorme mesa de mogno.   
  
Com um ar de visível desprezo, o aristocrata britânico recebe um cheque de vultuoso valor da parte de um intimidado Senhor Simmons, lança um último olhar de pura raiva e se retira do salão sem olhar para trás.   
  
Dorothy Catalonia. Era a atual presidente da Fundação Romefeller, cargo ocupado por seu avô, recentemente falecido durante a Eve Wars.   
  
Embora tivesse assumido a presidência muito jovem, ela aos poucos estava começando a impor o seu estilo de liderança na complexa organização, estando acima das intrigas e do complexo jogo de poder entre os seus pares.   
  
Apesar de alguns conselheiros a considerassem uma garota excêntrica, egocêntrica e mimada, ela tinha um certo estilo, perspicácia, sangue-frio e um senso de humor cáustico que encantava a alguns e intimidava os outros - mas que ninguém conseguia ficar indiferente a ela.   
  
Após ter ocupado a cadeira da Fundação, como herdeira dos Romefeller, ela tratou de adaptar o conglomerado industrial aos novos tempos, renunciando às pretensões anteriores de conquistar o mundo. Para isto resolveu direcionar as suas novas atividades visando a paz e a reconstrução da infra-estrutura destruída durante as duas guerras.   
  
Mesmo sendo ainda antipatizada por boa parte da população colonial, a Fundação de origem européia adotou um ambicioso plano de melhorar a sua imagem pública, desenvolvendo atividades assistenciais, abrindo vagas de emprego para ex-combatentes sem serviço, fundando escolas profissionalizantes e sobretudo - investindo recursos anteriormente destinados à produção de armamentos e munições para fins mais "pacíficos", nas áreas de construção civil, educação, cultura, alta tecnologia e produção de alimentos.   
  
Algumas empresas subsidiárias foram criadas para este fim, para desvincular a Romefeller da sua antiga imagem belicista e ditatorial.   
  
Em que pese o fato de alguns questionarem a validade e a credibilidade de tais iniciativas, poucos duvidavam da sinceridade dos esforços de Dorothy, - que, no entanto, não fazia isto por mero idealismo - como Relena; mas por um senso de realidade, bem como de adaptação empresarial aos novos tempos.  
  
Para ela, não era nada impossível a Romefeller conquistar por meios pacíficos o que havia tentado pela força da intriga e das armas. Poucas empresas podiam competir de frente com ela e com a reconstrução das cidades e colônias destruídas, havia oportunidades de negócios para todos.  
  
- Senhorita Dorothy, não questiono a validade da ação tomada, já que Mister Roberts realmente se excedeu ao desafiar esta Diretoria, mas receio que tenhamos problemas a médio prazo. Ele... - Cochicha Weridge ao ouvido da Diretora-Presidente, enquanto outros membros do conselho da Fundação Romefeller aproveitam a saída de seu ex-colega para comentarem os assuntos do dia entre si.  
  
- Sim, eu sei, Weridge. Mas, falaremos sobre isto mais tarde... Primeiro precisamos terminar os assuntos da pauta - Diz Dorothy enquanto se prepara para tomar o seu chá, antes de passar para o próximo assunto do dia .   
  
- Como quiser, Senhorita.  
  
- Bem, cavalheiros. Agora que este incômodo foi resolvido, vamos passar ao próximo assunto da pauta: A melhoria da imagem organizacional do nosso conglomerado nesta Nova Era. Com a palavra, a nossa Diretora Cultural, a Senhora Dionne Lewis Troy. - Diz solenemente Weridge, após uma pausa de 3 minutos e somente após Dorothy ter acabado de esvaziar a sua xícara.  
  
Uma linda morena na casa de 35 anos se levanta, e sorrindo discretamente para os presentes, se dirige a um pequeno tablado reservado para os apresentadores, levando um pequeno computador portátil e o seu material de apoio.  
  
Dionne era a típica executiva moderna da era AC: Bem Jovem para o posto que ocupava, muito bonita, ambiciosa e inteligente. E era uma das poucas diretoras que não tivera a Romefeller como o seu primeiro emprego, tendo sido contratada recentemente pela sua esperteza, capacidade e competência profissionais.   
  
Antes de se tornar a Diretora Cultural da Fundação, Dionne havia sido executiva júnior numa grande empresa de utilidades domésticas, gerente de marketing, administradora de uma Fundação patrocinadora de uma casa de ópera (muito freqüentada pelos membros da Romefeller) e finalmente "promoter" de uma empresa especializada em organizar festas e eventos para a nata da alta sociedade.  
  
Para ser admitida na Romefeller, ela foi recrutada por uma empresa especializada em contratação de altos executivos, passou por uma exaustiva bateria de testes e entrevistas, além de ter conversado várias vezes com a própria Dorothy e Marquis Weridge.  
  
"Miss Troy", como era chamada, superou todos os obstáculos e algumas intrigas de seus colegas, tendo completado nove meses de permanência no cargo - fato inédito para quem veio de fora da Fundação. E, com o seu novo projeto, ela pretendia marcar para sempre a sua passagem no conglomerado de negócios europeu.  
  
*****  
  
Lord Maximilien Roberts estava para sair da mansão onde os membros da Romefeller estavam reunidos, se dirigindo ao estacionamento onde a sua elegante limusine Rolls-Royce estava esperando. Acompanhado de seus dois seguranças vestidos de preto, ele estava visivelmente magoado, decepcionado e furioso pela sua recente destituição da diretoria.  
  
Membro da velha guarda da Romefeller, suas raízes familiares remontavam aos proprietários das empresas que inauguraram a Era Industrial na Inglaterra do Século XIX.   
  
Um de seus antepassados foi um dos fabricantes de um tipo de bombardeiro quadrimotor que ajudou o seu país a derrotar a Alemanha Nazista durante a II Guerra Mundial. E o seu complexo industrial era um dos principais fornecedores do Exército de Sua Majestade antes da Ex-Inglaterra se unir à Aliança Terrestre.   
  
Amigo pessoal do falecido Duque Dermail, Roberts sempre foi defensor da tese de que as colônias deveriam ser tratadas com rédea curta e que a Romefeller deveria dirigir os destinos da Terra, em todos os sentidos.   
  
Apesar de se dar bem com o velho Khushrenada, ele nunca simpatizou com o seu filho Treize e quando este se rebelou contra a Romefeller, pressionou o máximo que pôde o seu velho amigo Dermail a enviar batalhões de Mobile Dolls Virgo para dar uma lição naquele "garoto irresponsável".  
  
Com o fim da Eve Wars, as suas indústrias foram forçadas a converter os MS militares para uso civil e todas as pesquisas e desenvolvimento de novos modelos foram canceladas. O faturamento de suas empresas caiu expressivamente quando o Novo Governo cortou drasticamente o orçamento militar vigente e estatizou os arsenais remanescentes.   
  
Inconformado com os "novos tempos", Lorde Roberts causou celeuma quando numa entrevista feita num programa da TV, ele defendeu a criação de milícias paramilitares armadas nas fábricas, "para reprimir os grevistas baderneiros" que estavam fazendo protestos (na realidade, pacíficos) na Ex-Europa Oriental, em busca de melhores condições de trabalho e qualidade de vida.   
  
E foi mais ainda, propondo a volta da fabricação de Mobile Suits armados para uso em empresas de segurança patrimonial e milícias particulares.  
  
A desastrosa declaração causou um visível mal estar entre o Presidente Russell e os diretores da Romefeller. E apenas a intervenção oportuna de Dorothy junto ao Ministro da Defesa Maxwell Taylor salvou a empresa de uma investigação judicial em grande escala. Por muito pouco, a Agência Preventer de Lady Une não foi convocada para tomar parte das investigações envolvendo a infeliz entrevista de Roberts, que foi transmitida para o mundo todo e nas colônias, gerando críticas e protestos.   
  
A Fundação foi obrigada a fazer um desmentido público oficial, desautorizando Lorde Maximilien a falar em nome dela em público. Além disto, o polêmico diretor foi criticado abertamente por todos os colegas e ele teve que se retratar numa reunião a portas fechadas.   
  
A mente de Roberts estava absorvida por pensamentos de vingança e auto-piedade, quando uma figura anônima - com cabelos loiros compridos, físico forte e bem delineado, vestindo um impecável terno preto e com elegantes óculos escuros, se aproxima a passos rápidos do aristocrata.  
  
- Mister Roberts, eu presumo? - Diz cordialmente, o desconhecido, cuja face parecia talhada em granito, apesar do sorriso aparentemente cordial.  
  
- Humpf. Sou eu mesmo. Mas não conheço o senhor e acho um atrevimento de vossa parte dirigir a mim desta forma! O que deseja de mim?  
  
- Oh, perdão se ofendi o senhor. O meu nome é Paul Clancy. E tenho uma proposta que pode te interessar muito... - Cumprimenta o desconhecido, estendendo-lhe a mão direita.  
  
- Muito bem. Senhor Clancy. Diga logo o que quer antes que... - Roberts hesita antes de cumprimentar o atrevido anônimo, e sob o olhar dos seus seguranças armados, ele responde com um aperto de mãos frio e formal.  
  
- Eu represento os interesses de um seleto grupo chamado "The Net". E tenho certeza que o senhor irá se interessar em se unir a nós...  
  
- E o que tem este raio desse grupo do qual nunca ouvi falar? Pois saiba que não negocio com pretenciosos! Passar bem, cavalheiro! - Furioso por escutar o que julgava uma asneira inaudita, Roberts se indigna e se preparava para ir em direção à sua limusine.  
  
- Espere! É do nosso conhecimento que o Senhor se indispôs com a Romefeller... Nós temos um interesse em comum com o senhor e queremos te ajudar a dar a volta por cima, dando o troco... - Clancy sorri, como prevesse a reação do intempestivo nobre e responde com a voz mais calma do mundo.  
  
- Ei, como sabem disto? Se vocês forem o que estou pensando... - Indaga Roberts, recuando um passo e quase a ponto de mandar seus seguranças a expulsarem o intrometido.  
  
- Não. Não somos chantagistas profissionais e nem qualquer coisa deste tipo. Apenas queremos te ajudar a reverter uma situação injusta... Acredite, o senhor tem muitos amigos...- A voz de Clancy era muito convincente, quase insinuante.  
  
- Não estou interessado nesta conversa sem sentido! Vá embora antes que...  
  
- O nome "Lord Kitchner" diz alguma coisa para o senhor? - Clancy lança a cartada decisiva, sussurrando um nome aparentemente desconhecido de todos, mas   
  
O velho lorde fica pasmo e antes que os seus dois seguranças expulsem o incômodo desconhecido dali, Roberts faz um sinal para que o deixe em paz. O jovem executivo sorri de contentamento, como que o seu objetivo tivesse sido completado.  
  
- Como e onde posso contactá-los? - Diz secamente Roberts, enquanto luta para conter sua ansiedade.  
  
- Aqui está um cartão especial de telefonia. Ele foi programado apenas para funcionar com o senhor. Ligue para o número existente no verso, após às 21 horas do horário de Greenwitch. Mister Kitchner terá o maior prazer de atendê-lo. - Responde Clancy.  
  
- Tudo bem. Vou pensar no caso. Mas, se estiverem brincando comigo, irão se arrepender até o último fio de cabelo! Eu tenho meios para infernizá-los pelos próximos 100 anos com os meus advogados!  
  
- Não precisa se preocupar. Como dissemos, o senhor está entre amigos. - Responde Clancy, de maneira surpreendentemente calma e auto-confiante.  
  
- Pois bem. Diga ao seu patrão que quero encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível. - Após dizer isto, Roberts se retira com os seus guarda-costas, entrando no luxuoso Rolls-Royce, que o estava esperando.  
  
- Oh, sim. Eu te garanto que ele está igualmente ansioso para vê-lo. - Sorri enigmaticamente o escorregadio desconhecido, enquanto ajeita o seu impecável par de óculos escuros.   
  
Uma olhada mais atenta revela que aquele par não era um modelo normal, mas um sofisticado aparelho que transmitia as imagens vistas pelo seu portador a uma fonte externa.   
  
Também habilmente escondido em sua orelha estava, um pequeno aparelho transmissor e receptor de sons, que lembrava muito um fone portátil de ouvido mas com um enorme alcance - além de estar protegido contra interferências e aparelhos de rastreamento eletrônico - valendo uma pequena fortuna.  
  
A quilômetros dali, um furgão pertencente a uma emissora de TV fazia um aparente documentário sobre os castelos franceses da Renascença. Contudo, as imagens captadas pelos monitores dos aparelhos situados na cabine mostravam exatamente as imagens de Roberts e Clancy conversando no estacionamento da propriedade particular dos Romefeller.   
  
Ao ver o sucesso de seu enviado, o "diretor" do documentário faz uma pausa e pede ao seu ajudante que o conecte à sua base, situada a centenas de quilômetros, do outro lado do Canal da Mancha.  
  
Certificando-se de que a transmissão não estava sendo monitorada, o "funcionário" da emissora sintoniza uma freqüência sigilosa e imediatamente põe o seu diretor em contato com a central. Um logotipo surge na tela, no formato de uma rede de aranha estilizada.   
  
Em seguida, imagens de silhuetas humanas impecavelmente vestidas aparecem nos diversos monitores, como se estivessem numa vídeo-conferência. Após um breve instante de silêncio, o que parece ser o líder deles - um homem de meia idade, alto, magro, de óculos - se pronuncia, tendo a sua face encoberta pelas sombras.  
  
- Recebemos a sua transmissão, agente número 9. Vocês podem retornar à Inglaterra na primeira oportunidade. Tomem as precauções necessárias. Excelente trabalho. - Fala uma voz protegida digitalmente e distorcida por um eco metálico.  
  
- Agradeço o elogio, Webmaster. Devemos continuar monitorando Mister Roberts até o encontro?  
  
- Não. Não será necessário. Se eu o conheço, ele nos procurará, no máximo em uma semana.   
  
- Mas pelo visto, Mister Roberts parece ter uma psique um tanto instável... E quanto a sua lealdade?  
  
- Não se precisa preocupar quanto a isto, Agente número 9. A sua fortuna e o complexo industrial que ele possui é o que nos interessa. Em pouco tempo acabaremos de uma só cajadada com o Governo do Presidente Russell e a Romefeller.  
  
- E os pilotos dos Gundams, será que eles não podem...  
  
- A esta altura, eles pouco poderão fazer. Com a auto-destruição dos mesmos, não são mais ameaça. E mesmo que eles os tivessem de volta, um novo tipo de guerra está para começar... Uma guerra no qual os Gundams são totalmente inoperantes.   
  
- Mas e a Agência Preventer? A Lady Une pode ser uma pedra em nosso caminho...  
  
- Não se preocupe. Une será neutralizada o mais rápido possível. O nosso coringa irá por a Agência fora de combate, enquanto tomamos o poder.   
  
- E quanto a ele, o nosso coringa? Será que ele irá conseguir a informação que tanto necessitamos?  
  
- Fala do "Sem-Nome"?. É claro! Ele está tão obcecado pela sua vingança pessoal que esquece que está sendo vigiado... por nós. O idiota não sabe que nossos computadores estão rastreando todos os seus passos. E quando ele destravar todo o sistema...   
  
- E o que faremos com ele depois que tivermos os dados necessários para o nosso projeto de guerra virtual?  
  
- Eliminaremos ele, claro. Um mendigo a mais ou a menos na face da Terra não fará qualquer diferença. Agora, escute com atenção...  
  
O misterioso líder transmite as ordens para o seu agente localizado na França e ele escuta tudo sem hesitar. Em seguida, ele encerra a transmissão e continua trabalhando por mais alguns minutos, fingindo fazer o suposto documentário, junto com os seus auxiliares.   
  
Meia hora depois, todos montam no veículo e ele parte em instantes, deixando a paradisíaca paisagem do castelo que estava sendo televisionado para trás.   
  
Notas e Comentários deste Capítulo:  
  
1) Cada colônia espacial da série Gundam Wing tinha um país ou continente de origem de onde vinha a maioria dos colonos:  
  
L1 - Japão;  
  
L2 - Estados Unidos;  
  
L3 - América Latina;  
  
L4 - Oriente Médio;  
  
L5 - China.  
  
Somente a Europa não tinha sua colônia própria, pois aparentemente ela era o poder político dominante no cenário mundial mostrado na série;  
  
2) Apesar da maioria das fics de GW (mesmo em inglês) não dê um papel de destaque a Hilde Schbeiker, o seu potencial não pode ser descartado, já que ela foi a pessoa que conseguiu levar os dados do Couraçado Libra para os pilotos Gundams, com risco de sua própria vida, num dos episódios finais da série. Embora não fique claro o quanto Duo gostava dela, é certo que os dois eram mais do que amigos. O background do capítulo foi inspirado numa das cenas finais do OVA Endless Waltz, aonde mostra o casal em cima de uma enorme pilha de sucata;  
  
3) Paganini era um violinista italiano muito famoso (contemporâneo de Liszt e Chopin) do início do século XIX que, segundo a lenda, havia feito um pacto com o Diabo para conseguir dominar ao máximo a técnica virtuosísitica do instrumento de arco.   
  
Stradivarius foi um fabricante de violinos do século XVIII que produziu verdadeiras obras-primas inigualáveis. Conta-se que o segredo da sonoridade de seus instrumentos era devido à composição do verniz usado na fabricação dos violinos, cuja fórmula infelizmente se perdeu.  
  
4) Mendelssohn e Mahler eram compositores de origem judaica;  
  
5) O comentário sobre os diversos conflitos no Oriente Médio foi escrito a quase um mês antes da Líbia anunciar publicamente que estava renunciando a fabricação de armas de destruição em massa. Contudo, isto não anula o fato deste país ter sido um dos maiores importadores de armas nos anos 80 e de ter financiado vários grupos terroristas no passado recente;  
  
6) A origem étnica da Catherine é um pouco controvertida e mesmo alguns sites apresentam informações divergentes. Fiz um pouco de "licença artística" partindo do argumento de que geralmente artistas de circo são nômades e não se fixam num mesmo lugar por muito tempo - circunstância esta ainda mais agravada pela guerra;  
  
7) Embora pareça absurdo o plot que coloquei para Trowa, não é tão impossível de acontecer na vida real. Geralmente pessoas aparentemente retraídas, mas com uma vida interior intensa sentem-se atraídas pela música, poesia e literatura.   
  
8) Até onde pude ver, o nome do dono do circo aonde Trowa e Catherine trabalham não aparece. Dei a ele a alcunha de "Picadilly", já que este era o nome de um famoso circo inglês. Caso um dia consiga saber o nome oficial deste personagem, irei substitui-lo.  
  
9) Pode parecer um exagero colocar um concurso sobre fanfictions patrocinado por um instituto cultural na "Rede Mundial" (a internet do futuro) numa fic de GW.   
  
Mas, se pensarmos bem, muitas coisas que a gente considera como arte hoje não era vista como tal há séculos atrás. Na Idade Média, somente a música sacra era vista como arte.   
  
Na França de Luís XIV, o teatro não era encarado como uma forma artística, embora fosse um entretenimento das elites. Inclusive os termos "ator" e "atriz" tinham uma conotação nada positiva.   
  
E, mais recentemente, somente nos finais do século XIX o balé clássico passou a ser considerado uma forma de arte, graças à teimosia do compositor russo Tchaikovsky.   
  
A mesma coisa pode estar acontecendo com os mangás e animes na época atual. Antes considerado como mera diversão para crianças, hoje eles estão sendo considerados como ícones da cultura pop contemporânea e não é de se duvidar caso algum dia eles sejam considerados obras artísticas.   
  
10) Marquis Weridge era um dos membros da ala moderada da Romefeller e foi um dos que apoiaram a idéia de fazer de Relena a soberana da Terra. Alguns sites na internet sugerem que ele possa ser o avô materno de Relena;  
  
11) A minissérie "Battlefield of Pacifists" (volumes 7 e 8 da edição brasileira publicada pela Panini), dá a entender que Dorothy Catalonia havia se desligado da Romefeller. Contudo, pelo que vi na série original, ela não tem o perfil de acabar se tornando uma "dondoca".   
  
Muito pelo contrário, a jovem aristocrata tem uma excelente capacidade de argumentação e um inato senso de oportunismo, como fica evidente na cena do Endless Waltz, aonde ela convence vários populares a irem até o centro de Bruxelas para darem apoio à Relena - que estava presa pelos golpistas - e protestarem contra o golpe de estado.   
  
12) A figura do arrogante Lorde Roberts foi inspirada num general inglês que combateu na guerra dos Boers (final do século XIX), aonde a Grã-Bretanha arrancou a África do Sul dos colonos holandeses. A repressão aos vencidos foi terrível e as notícias de atrocidades cometidas causaram comoção inclusive na Inglaterra.  
  
13) O nome "Paul Clancy" foi inspirado num vilão do game "Ninja Gaiden 3" do console Nintendo.  
  
14) Agradeço à colega Kitsune-Onna por ter lido e comentado este capítulo, bem como suas as observações sobre Relena e Dorothy. A sua saga "205 AC" merece ser lida por todos os fãs (e não-fãs) de Gundam Wing e tem sido para mim uma excelente fonte de referência e inspiração. O trecho deste capítulo onde aparecem Catherine, Trowa e o circo não teria saído desta forma se não fosse pela leitura do capítulo número 6 de "205 AC", sob o título "Circo Fantástico". Arigatou Gozaimassu, Kitsune-chan! Sucesso para a sua fic!   
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
Última Versão: 08/02/2004  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


End file.
